The Beautiful Alchemic Mind
by JMLMonkey
Summary: After the Promised Day: A new religion/cult has come to light. Fullmetal actually volunteers to go undercover and investigate. When Ed stops reporting in, Mustang takes it upon himself to go in after him. How long will Ed be able to hide his mind's struggle to keep hold on his sanity? Oh the qualms of having the mind of a prodigy. RoyxEd Rated for: Violence, subject matter, yaoi
1. Notice - Warnings

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTICE**

This is an experimental fanfiction (an idea came to me while writing for my other fanfiction, "Goldeneye").

I am keeping with the OC, after the Promised Day, Anime 2009/Manga.

That prodigal mind of Edward Elric can understood and process more than the average brain, imagine how how monumentally torturous it could be. Not to mention floods of information thrown at him from the Gate (How many times did he travel though that thing? … ). Thus, I smashed in ideas with some echoing hints from the movie, "A Beautiful Mind".

Please be cautioned (reason for notice):

Ed will be doing an undercover investigation of a religious faction, very different from the well-known Letoism we all watched and read. Religion can be a touchy subject, which is why I am warning the reader. _There will be some kind of religious debate in later chapters_. I would be honored to hear your own opinions on the matter, of what you agree and disagree with.

Please be respectful of others when writing reviews. If your reviews are hate driven or even demoralizing, I will delete it and inform you as to why in a PM. I hate censorship. However, I will not sit here and tolerate direct verbal attacks with hate on what others believe in.

**I CANNOT MAKE THIS CLEAR ENOUGH!**

**I apologize if you find **_**anything**_** within these chapters that offends you.  
Nothing is meant as an attack against anyone, any persons, any idea, or any belief.**

If I have offended you, please send me a message and explain how and why. I will make a priority to address it at the top of the next chapter.

For many reasons, as you will see, I am throwing in the pairing of Roy x Ed. DON'T PRESS THE BACK BUTTON OR THE X OR WHATEVER YOU USE JUST YET!

I encourage ALL readers to read (even if you hate the pairing)! Come on humor me for the shits and giggles.

Labeling: There will be violence, mature language, mention of sexual content (maybe actual sexual content. Honestly, I haven't thought through that particular entity yet). Either way, _everything will be clearly labeled_ seeing how I have noticed people really appreciated that in my other fanfictions.

I am a very open person.  
I honestly like to inspire the mind to think and question as the words cross the eye.  
Please let me know how I do.  
Thank you for your time.  
Enjoy!


	2. (01) Mission

Disclaimer: I am not a creator of Fullmetal Alchemist. Not written for profit, entertainment purposes only.

Beta reviewed by **Taethowen**! I want to thank you, Taethowen, from the heart for taking the time and effort to help produce awesome work for the readers.  
Look, it is so polished its sparkling! (We are currently going through each chapter).

Info: After the Promised Day. Based off 2009/Manga. I am using the city name Reole over Lior. Macro has already restored Roy Mustang's vision.

Warnings: No warnings to display.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

Hawkeye's knuckles rapped lightly against the door, right above the handle, before she turned the brass and poked her head inside. Brigadier General Mustang sat behind his new desk in Central HQ. His onyx eyes peered over the classified report in his hands.

Her tone was mockingly shocked, "Sir, am I stumbling upon you doing… work?" His eyes narrowed when she smirked. "Colonel Elric is here to see you," Major Hawkeye added quickly before receiving a rebuttal.

Mustang's eyebrow lifted and he gladly dropped the bound document on his desk when he heard Ed mouthing off from the hall, "Damn it, Hawkeye! How many times do I – Argh! - just call me Ed!"

_Entertainment at last!_ Mustang motioned for Hawkeye to let Ed in. She stepped in, pushing the door open, and stood to the side to make way for Ed. He waltzed in with his trademark red coat lying over his arm. That arm threw the coat over a guest chair. If that arm, of recovered flesh and bone, wasn't proof enough to be a testament of the Elric brother's determination and capabilities, then they had Al's living breathing body to prove more to any skeptic.

Hawkeye softly closed the door behind her as Ed threw himself into the plush chair. "I already miss your couch," Ed commented as he tried to find a comfortable lazy position in the chair.

The blonde was surveying the spacious gallant room when the Brigadier General stated, "I shall make it top priority. There will be one here just for you. And when people ask me why I have a couch in the middle of my office, I will be sure to say: because the Fullmetal Alchemist says so."

"Still a Colonel Bastard."

"Still a runt."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A TINY ASS MEMBRANE INSIDE OF BAT SHIT?!"

Mustang's mischievous smirk was plastered across his face. "It's been a while."

Admittedly, the kid was no longer a runt, but it would never stop the old 'Colonel Bastard' from taking a jab at him once and a while.

Ed snorted. "Yeah and I see you've had an upgrade with the promotion." The room was elegant, spacious and warmly lit by the sun. Being placed in the corner office awarded that sort of luxury.

Mustang sat back. "I might move the team in here. The quiet ambiance gets annoying, though no one would have known it was quiet once you sashayed in here."

Ed's eyes snapped in his direction. "I will make sure to _sashay _into the big office when I give you your 520 cenz back." Mustang swallowed a smirk. _Yep, some things never changed_.

It amazed him how much Ed had grown, now that he thought about it. The broken but determined soul of the boy in a wheelchair had molded into the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist, the Alchemist for the People, before his very eyes. It was a drastic parallel. How lucky it was for everyone in Amestris, that the boy had not grown up to become a tyrant.

Ed's eyes gave away what the owner left unsaid; Mustang brought his elbow to the armrest of the chair and placed his chin on knuckles. "Research keeping you up?"

Ed grinned, the Bastard was as observant as ever. "I'm bored. I have come looking for something to tinker with."

Nothing like Ed getting straight to the point. Mustang inquired, "You want to get back out in the field?"

Ed's gloved hand went through his bangs. Old habits die hard, he still wore the gloves that used to hide his automail. Fullmetal repeated, "I'm bored. Research or field, doesn't matter, though ... it will be a bit odd not having Al around." The last part slipped out before he could catch it.

Ah, this was all clicking into place. Ed was not merely bored, he was ultra-bored. Ed had accomplished what he'd set out to do, and then some. Meanwhile, everyone else had a path to continue on. Al was in Xing studying Alkehestry, with the bonus of dating Mei. Winry was heavily distracted researching and working on automail prototypes in Rush Valley. As for the hyperactive Fullmetal Alchemist, the natural question would be: What's next?

After everything that happened on the Promised Day, the Fullmetal Alchemist was granted a reprieve in which he took up research. Who knew of what, since Ed knew everything there needed to be known about the Philosopher's Stone.

Mustang retrieved the report he'd been reviewing when Ed arrived and handed it to him. Ed took it, his gold eyes glancing down at the cover. "Isn't this place in the West?"

"Indeed, Pendleton is a remote town, northwest of West City. It grabbed Breda's attention, and after skimming it I have concerns of my own. A cult-" Ed groaned at the instant reminder of Reole, not noticing Mustang's small smile at the reminder of days of old; the runt barging in, complaining and procrastinating on reports, always getting away with missing deadlines because he was simply, the best at what he does. "You're the one who came here and asked for it."

Mustang gave Ed a few moments, his eyes darted scanning the pages while his brain filtered through non-essential details. "I'll have to be undercover for this, the whole nine yards."

"You name it, you got it."

Ed's eyes looked up without moving his head, "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Grab some more details. This one we are going to play by ear. Reports every week, even if there is nothing to report."

Ed shook his head. "They will catch on if I am mailing something out every week. If it is a small town, one post office, the employee or employ_ees_, will recognize me. I'll find a way to call." He made a valid point, thus Mustang had no objections. Ed stood, grabbed his coat off the chair. Head down, still scanning the report, he headed off.

When he opened the door, but stopped and looked back when Mustang called, "Fullmetal, keep safe."

Ed snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Fine, geezer, relax. This is routine." With that the nineteen year old walked out the door.

.

* * *

It took three days for Edward Elric to get all the necessary paperwork in order - from changing his name for the mission, to inventing a past. While he waited for the papers to be finalized, it took all his patience to keep away from the train station. Once he received an assignment, he wanted to get a start on it. Something to help him get away, keep himself out of the mind. Thankfully, this was the perfect opportunity! This would help, it would defiantly not be dull, but would help to keep his metal gears active and off other things…

His inventory included a chest of clothes and a chest full of books; the rest of one's living needs would be purchase on site. On the trip to the remote town, he took the time to scrutinize the classified document.

Pendleton had a prominent religious alchemist organization called The Pluralistic Honor Institution of Science and the Heavens (shortened to PHISH). They were rapidly gaining credibility, momentum, and political sway. It brought together the idea that alchemic science and religion could coexist, holding to the idea that energy comes from the heavens, the earth, and anything in between. This energy was powerful and could, arguably, be harnessed by the will and devotion of the Alchemist. Moreover, one did not have to be an alchemist to be a part of the faction.

Phish was devoted to helping the people, spiritually and through bettering human existence. The methods used to achieve the latter were not defined, and Ed understoond Mustang's concern. His own mind replayed horrible scenarios from the not so distant past.

The part of not being required to be an alchemist worked well for him, since the Fullmetal Alchemist was alchem-less. It had taken some getting used to, though it had hardly rendered him useless. He still had his research, and knowledge, and the practical skills he had gained as a State Alchemist. But he felt a bit empty without it.

No matter what, Edward would never regret the decision to bring his brother back; he had been prepared to give up his life to rectify the horrible choices he made. The loss of his alchemy was the best deal and he would have been stupid not to take it.

Putting his new IDs in the inside pocket of his recently acquired brown jacket, Ed glanced at the empty set across from him. Damn, he missed his brother. His eyes moved to watch the grassy landscape passing by, wondering how this would all play out. A smirk appeared in the reflection. _Adventure time._

* * *

After about a week, a detailed report found its way to Mustang, written in Fullmetal's hand.

Edward Elric alias: Timothy Hughes

Age: 24 yrs old.

Location: 125 South Main St. Pendleton, Western Section (Owner of the two-story townhome).

Current Employment: Ol'Lucky's Tavern 25 Main St. Corner of Main St. and Angel Blvd.

Alias History:

Born and raised by an Uncle in East City. Mother deceased, father abandoned family, brother met his fate in a train accident. The derailment also took the left leg, later to be replaced by automail in Rush Valley. Timothy Hughes inherited his uncle's talents as a broker. He moved to Central and became the main representative for the Mayor of Youswell, selling coal to the Military and other private industries. Being successful did not bring happiness, leading to the change of pace in lifestyle. He decided to move to Pendleton out of the city life and to enjoy a calmer existence.

Mustang sat back, smiling. _Hughes huh? Smart to get a job at the Tavern, the best place for rumors._ _This will be interesting._

* * *

Before Ed knew it, it seemed as though he had been living in the town forever; a very kind and welcoming place, bigger than Resembool but smaller than Reole.

The undercover operative walked through the back entrance of Ol'Lucky's Tavern. A man with short brown hair, parted to the side, smiled warmly as he greeted Ed, "Good Afternoon, Tim!"

"Hey, Frankie," Ed replied to Franklin Turner, the first person to welcome him to Pendleton. Frank was a handsome fellow, about five foot, nine inches tall with olive toned skin, bright green eyes, and always hyper active. Frank was also employed at Ol'Lucky's, as the head cook.

A month ago, when Tim Hughes first stumbled through the doors of the tavern, the owner John Vash took an immediate liking to the newcomer. John, a twenty-seven year old with hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair, inherited the place from his late father. He was a member of the Phish organization, but not as devout as some of his customers or his girlfriend, Sally Dixon. She was a beautiful woman with brown hair and light red eyes that hinted at her Ishvalan descent. But she shared in none of the traditional practices of her ancestors; her name bore no connections to her heritage either. However, she still held some of the superstitions she was brought up with.

Ed shoved his gloves into his back pocket. He grabbed two white rags from behind the long bar, tugging on through his belt, and slung the other over his shoulder. His automail foot thudded against the dark wood floor as he walked to the sink and retrieved small bucket. As it filled with soap and water, he fixed his hair into a ponytail (he avoided the use of a braid, afraid it might give him away), and tucked his black shirt into his black pants.

He started cleaning the round tables at the front of the corner pub, and worked his way back past the poker table and billiard tables, eventually bumping against the bench for the piano tucked away, covered, in the corner.

Edward didn't even notice that John was watching him while he finished with the cleaning, and startled when the man spoke. "I must say, you are the hardest worker I have seen in ages. I don't believe I've told you what to do more than once. For that matter, you do even more than what is expected of you."

Ed shrugged. "If you do a job, you do it right to the fullest extent." He was echoing sensei's words and went back to what he was doing.

"Sounds like something Father Cush would say." John took a seat at the table Ed was working on. Ed stopped and looked up from his glossy reflection. John chuckled, shaking his head. "You were a blessing that walked through the door. We are pulling in more money, and the front end has never looked so good. I want you to start working full-time on the weekends."

Ed smiled. _Perfect_. "I would love too."

John spoke as he stood up, "I am having Frankie whip us up something before we open. Oh! Before I forget, would you like to join Sally and I this Saturday morning?"

Ed raised an eyebrow. "To a Phish meeting?"

John nodded. "Sally spoke to Father Cush about you being a newcomer and all, and he wanted to personally welcome you to town."

Ed nodded. "Sure." _Even better…_

_._

* * *

That Friday night, the pub was packed. The popular bartender pulled himself away from the bar for a just moment to get some fresh air, away from the musky cigar fog. Frankie was outside, sitting on a wooden crate with a smoke in hand. "Congrats, Timmy! You are stuck working more hours with me."

Ed smirked. "I think you have it the other way around."

The retort earned a chuckle. Frankie took a drag, wisps of fine white smoke billowing from his lips as he spoke, "Going to Phish Saturday I hear?"

The blonde gave the cook a questioning look, as if asking how he knew. Frank replied, "John can't stop talking about it."

Taking another wooden crate off a sack, Ed sat. "I thought I would just check it out. It sounds interesting, though I'm not a god-loving or fearing man myself."

Frankie nodded, agreeing he fell in the same category. He was silent for a moment, took another drag, then shook his head at his thoughts before voicing them, "I dunno. It seems awfully fishy to me." They both started chuckling. "No pun intended."

Hoping for an elaboration, the undercover Colonel asked, "Why do you say that?"

"I'm no educated elitist, but something annoys me when religion starts swaying politics. Did you hear the mayor, who happens to be the minister of Phish, wants to force a ban of the Ishvalan's traditional wear? It's their right, if that is what they believe in and if it has to do with religion or culture, they have a right, you know? Their families ran from the other side of the country here to escape and hid from the war." He shook his head again. "Something's not right, people get blinded by that shit." He stood up, flicking his cigarette butt away, and clapped Ed on the shoulder. "I'm not tellin' you not to, I am just asking for you to keep an open mind is all."

Ed looked up as Frankie opened the door, and said, "Heh, you haven't had the chance of really meeting me yet."

"Fine, then we're going to hang out off shift at some point in time. Leave you address with me." Frankie took a step inside.

Before the door closed, Ed sassily shot back, "Fine!"

The cook's head popped into view once more. "FINE!"

.

* * *

Later that night, Ed walked home, feet sore and wrists achy from all the serving, pouring, and polishing. It's not like he wasn't use to hard work, but it wouldn't matter if he were Major Alex Armstrong, that type of work was always stressful on the joints.

The waist-high gate half fell off its hinges when he pushed it open before unlocking the door, paint peeling off it. Once crossing the threshold inside, with the door closed and latched, Ed looked around the moonlit, old place. It was in need of tender, loving care.

Ed walked over to the desk and chair, the only furniture in the room. A swift pull on a small brass chain turned the dull lamp light on and cast a yellow hue over the desk. A fireplace stood across the room. He pulled the chair out and sat down. Papers were already strewn all over his desk, note pads layered on top of open books, and he shuffled through it all to find a fountain pen.

Once he acquired it, the cap was off and ink started flowing. Everything streaming through his mind went down on paper, as though his life depended on it. He tried to bottle it up all inside, but something inside his brain, like a neurological tic, would not let him be. At times it was because he feared he would lose the information stored in his mind, other times it was for some kind of release.

A piece of paper that seemed blurred with ink fell to the floor. He sighed. The work, the mission, it was distracting, but it still wasn't enough. The whispers… all the damn time, instigating thoughts, ideas, outstanding possibilities, all collided especially when he was left alone with his mind. It was nothing malevolent. It all had to do with Alchemy.

No matter where he went, or what he did, his mind would start drawing circles behind his eyes. White lines on objects, transforming things within thoughts, how to fix this, or make that better, or maybe there could be experimentation on that to make it do this other thing. Mathematical theorems, ancient arrays forgotten over time, the algorithms, the ruins of Xerxes, equations, fables that hid truth, geometry, graphs… he could not escape it.

What made it worse? The nightmares. Nina. He felt he was so close to finding the answer that could have saved her. If there were successful chimeras, then there had to be successful separations. But as of yet he was so far from that truth. Not that he would try if he could, but the possibility he was not that useless of a human was tempting. He had to know for sure! There was a connection with his and Al's human transmutation circle, and the last bits he could remember from Tucker's array. Still, something was missing, but requesting those documents would raise a red flag…

Everything was daunting; he could not stop thinking. Ha, thinking. Silence was not golden, it was deafening, even when his mind was screaming. Could that even make sense? No, maybe not… so damn frustrating… until he was mentally exhausted.

That damn gate… A whisper flew though his thought pattern. _With all that you have studied, where is the control? _His own mental voice responded, 'Control of what?' _Control of Fire_. Ed stopped his furious scribblings. He never thought of that before. Ha! Something he had _never_ thought of before?

There was nothing out there he ever came across… anywhere close to Roy's work… nothing in the libraries, no whispers in his travels. "Huh…"

That night, he passed out at his desk after his relentless drawings, making connection after connection until his mind was wasted and satisfied.

The array on Roy Mustang's gloves smeared on Ed's face as he slept. The last circle would start tomorrow's work; he would try to figure out the secrets behind the mystical Flame Alchemy.

Ed even left a note as a reminder: he needed to call Sheska.

* * *

Saturday morning came quickly, and he woke when the sunlight reached his eyelids. Ed got up showered, put on decent clothes, told the milk man to always skip his house and not to even think about it, even offering to pay him not to show up at his place…

Timothy met John and Sally at the café up the block from the tavern. They walked together to the other side of town. The building was not tall, but it was grand. There were three buildings attached to each other by, to Ed's eye, alchemic means. _The Pluralistic Honor Institution of Science and the Heavens_ was written in gold, Ed had to keep himself from rolling his eyes, so much of it resembled Letoism. Now if there were chimera guards, an egotistical manic, and a fake stone, he would be compelled to just say 'fuck it' and walk away.

Once inside, his mouth dropped. Yes, it was extravagant, art and science intertwined in the creation of this church. Huge beautiful stained glass windows were on the front and back of the building, with tales telling of century old lessons. Intricate carved arrays, accentuated by gems where lines met, and all different metals melted into runes and symbols.

The architecture of the building had stadium seating that fanned out from the center, where the altar and podium faced the crowd. They found their seats. The high priest was speaking today about the beginnings of known alchemy. "Hundreds of years ago, the Philosopher from the East…."

Ed, knowing the story, was distracted by the carved imagery.

At the end of the service, they stood as the high priest walked out first. '_Check' to the egotistical guy, let's hope they lack the other crap._ Sally was in awe. "Wasn't that fascinating?" She grabbed onto John's arm as they headed out, but that's when Ed saw it, the tree, raised and molded into the stone.

He slowly moved over to it, starring. There were things missing but it resembled the one on the door to 'Father's lair, and on the gate. Ed squeezed his eyes shut, room's light became a blaring ray to his retinas a second after receiving a splitting headache. Flashing memories. Someone caught him as his knees buckled. He was eased down onto a nearby bench, "There you go son."

John and Sally were now at his side, also. Ed looked up at the humble man. He was a priest, as indicated by the robes he wore, and seemed no older than forty. The man asked again, "Are you okay?"

Ed rubbed his temple; this was a bad time for this crap to happen. "Yes, sir, I'll be fine." He felt the priest's soft hands tap on top of his. Had this guy worked a day in his life?

John interrupted, "Father Cush, this is Timothy Hughes."

"Oh! The new fella! Ah! John, would you be so kind as to run and get this guy some water? It seems as though he may be dehydrated." John left with Sally to fetch the water. The priest sat with him. "So Mr. Hughes, how did you like the service?"

"I was a bit distracted." A shiver went down his spine thinking about the mock gate on the wall next to him. Ed looked around at the now empty church. The priest joined him in surveying the splendor, asking, "Are you an alchemist?"

"No, but I study it as a hobby, theorist of sorts."

The priest laughed. "A hobby? Can you not perform it?"

Ed shook his head, the priest humbly chuckled. "Some of it I can't wrap my mind around, yet a man like you sits here understanding it and unable to perform it. There is always a method to the madness, isn't there?"

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Next up: There is another newcomer in town. Ed gets to investigate a little more into the 'projects' this Phish.  
Not to mention the response the people have about the organization.

**Chapter 2: Its Science**

* * *

AN: I know there are random periods before line breaks. There is something wrong with the coding, for everyone I try to have a simple line break, it won't show unless I put something directly above it. Weird.

Anyway, **please review**. And if you do review as a guest: Nickname yourself anything you want, so I can refer back to you!


	3. (02) It's Science!

Disclaimer: I am not the owner or mastermind behind Fullmetal Alchemist.

Warnings: Some religious talk, booze.

* * *

**Chapter 3: It's Science**

Tonight, Ol'Lucky's Tavern was hopping. This made for a very happy John Vash. Timothy Hughes proved to a hard worker, but no one had guessed him to be entertainer! The pony-tail blonde flipped a glass caught it, popped a bottle cap off a beer, poured it and slid it down to the customer.

With the new promotion came a new image. Ed wore a loose white blouse; each arm adorned gray sleeve guarders. An unbuttoned charcoal vest, brown belt, and black pants gave him a casual but professional air.

A voice called sweetly from the other side of the bar top, "Tim my boy!" This plump middle age woman was a regular named Linda, always wearing her pearls and a classy dress, even to places like these. Ed was always tempted to put a pencil in her hair, it was so puffed and curled, he believed she would never find it.

Tim picked up a lazily corked bottle of wine on his way over to the rosy cheeked woman. Smiling brightly she tapped, her gold rings made a heavy thunk sound against the glossy bar, "Oh Mr. Hughes! How did you know I wanted another glass?"

Mr. Hughes warmly smiled, squinting his eyes at her he said, "Maybe I have telepathy and can read your mind. You have _a lot_ of interesting happenings in there Ms. Linda." This achieved a roar of laughter from the nearby crowd. This job could be amusing at times, when the crowd was right and the drunks were happy, Ed had a field day with them.

As the red wine swirled into the glass, he rested his arm on the bar. Linda leaned over and put her hand on top of that arm, tapping it, "What handsome fellow you are… She squeezed his bicep a bit. Ed's eyebrow immediately lifted with a twitch, "Ooo so fit too, pity I wasn't younger."

Another regular, a Mr. Nate Reed, also middle aged with salt and paper hair, beady eyes behind small oval spectacles, remarked, "Linda, I'm sure the lads heart belongs to a beautiful YOUNG lady-"

August Linda cut him off, "Are you calling me _old_ Nate!?"

"Indeed." Her jaw dropped to his blunt confession, he hastily continued, "Oh come off it, the boy is half your age!" Ed took his cue and backed off a bit, it was obvious these two liked each other. Unfortunately, neither were willing to admit it to themselves, let alone to each other.

Another part of the job he enjoyed: people watching. It was quiet interesting how people socialized and moved about; content with that they had, wanting nothing more than this existence. That left Ed baffled. He always had to keep going, to have something to do, unless he was left sitting there asking: now what?

As Ed poured a new glass for Nate, he watched the scotch dance around the ice. _Mustang's drink of choice._ His eyes scrunched together for a second, blinking, he shocked himself. Why did that come up? Odd…

"TIM! Are you dating?!" Nates booming voice startled Ed out of the thoughts. John casually walked over clasping both hands on Ed's shoulders, shaking him lightly, "Nope, he is free for all the ladies!" Ed's eye started twitching again, forcing a smile, "John…"

John leaned over Ed's shoulder to face him, "Hm?"

"When did I ever give off the impression that I am womanizing sorry ass?" Yes, Ed was easily describing the Brigadier General. _Again with Mustang?_

The owner laughed, "Well then how are you going to get laid?" More laughter from the bar, Ed hung his head defeated. Frankie peeked over the lead of the server's window, bellowing, "I can help you in that arena pal!"

Well, Ed had solus in knowing he had an answer for this.

Sally came over, swung around on the bar stool, put elbows on the bar resting her face in her hands, "Ah, you don't need Frank. The Heavens will set you up with the right person, don't you worry."

Ed looked at her, "So you are saying that I don't get to choose, it is already predestined to happen?" There was a dig, Frank had taped the metal bell letting Ed know the bar chips were ready

Cocking her head to the slide slightly, "No, Father Ivan says the heavens will guide you to the right person or vice versa, only if you keep a pure heart and mind." Ed had turned around grabbing the chips placing them down in front of sally who munched on one.

Nate nodded his head in agreement, "Things are in a stay flow, like the energy in the world. Things come together, drift apart, creating and breaking and renewing. When you ride the current and don't fit it, you'll be safe."

The blonde bartender needed to hide a laugh. _I must be rapids with hidden whirlpools._

His lowered his head hiding his wide eyes as an image played in his mind, being sucked down by an undercurrent while the hands of the gate pulled at him keeping him underwater.

* * *

Finally, the end of the weekend; 4:30am Monday morning and Edward Elric was just walking in his front door. Monday's and Tuesday's have become his days off.

Ed shuffled though the living room with his one desk and through the doorframe into the kitchen. He flicked on the light switch; a round bulb hung down from the middle of the ceiling casting a dull illumination.

The first thing one would notice when entering the room, was the iron cast stove against the wall. Coal is used to heat it, which was why there were two dented metal buckets placed next to it, one for coal the other for soot. The unpolished wooden floor around the stove was smeared with gray and black.

The tired guy collapsed into a simple wooden chair, placed at square table for two. A window was slightly above it. On the other side of the narrow room were two doors, one with a small diamond shaped window leading to a small yard, the other concealed a flight of stairs ascending to the second floor. That is where the bathroom, small guest room, and his bedroom are.

Ed dragged a device closer to him, a black candlestick telephone without the rotary dialer at its base. He lifted the piece off the receiver and put it to his ear, holding the base near his mouth.

About two weeks ago, he had this line installed, and it was the only one in the house. Once of its handle, it clicked a few times, finally connecting him to an operator. Once transferred to Central, Ed asked to be connected with number 4325, Mr. Roy Mustang, Private Residence.

It rang twice before a sleep laden voice answered, "Mustang."

"Morning Bastard." Ed's sounded equally as tired.

"What the hell Hughes? It's…" there was some fumbling around, "four forty something in the morning."

"Well, I called because I couldn't _wait_ to tell you how ADORABLE my neighbor's kids are! I should send you pictures of them. Once you see them you are going to want kids of your own!"

The Brigadier General cracked a smile and let out a small chuckle. Ed cut the act, "I have a private line now. We shouldn't have to worry, unless I have reason too. About the early call, I can't stay up and wait for six thirty to roll around." Ed rested his forehead against the wall, still smelling the mixture of tobacco and alcohol in his clothing. Mustang sat down on his couch, he hadn't realized Ed had been considerate this whole time. "Here's the scoop, I still haven't been able to explore the other two buildings connected to the main one. This week's sermon was more spiritually driven. Funny thing is, they incorporated Ishvalan theology and the people lap it up. Don't even notice."

Mustang asked, "Are they preaching with hostility against Ishvalans?"

"Mmm, no, but they don't acknowledge the teachings are similar, but it is not quote unquote wholly derived from it. There is a bold line. That Father Cush guy, he genuinely believes in this practice, I can't pin anything weird on him." Ed swallowed to hid nervousness, "I haven't pressed on the gate looking wall yet. I still don't know how they know about it, which is concerning." Ed rubbed his head trying to keep himself straight. After a moment or new passed, he realized he wasn't listening when he heard his name being called, "Fullmetal, are you still there?"

Ed sat up, "Yeah sorry, was drifting off. Repeat what you said."

Mustang sighed. This was unlike Ed. Sure, he has witnessed Fullmetal's exhausted state within the office before, but the kid was always kept alert. It has come to the point where it seemed like Ed was steadily becoming more and more fatigued every time they spoke. Concerned, the Flame Alchemist pondered aloud, "You seem to be taking your time with this." Underlying way to see if he can find out how much longer Ed wanted to take on this project. Though, the Flame Alchemist was also worried about that gate replica.

"I'm not slacking if that is what you are implying…" a tad bit more defensively then Ed had intended.

A little annoyed Mustang corrected, "I wasn't Ed. I am merely noting your change of style. Never knew there was a tablespoon of patience in you."

Confused Ed shot back, "Tablespoon? The saying uses the measure of an ounce, genius. An ounce of patience."

"You are too tiny to hold an ounce." Mustang waited for it … but the rant never ensued, it only earned Mustang a frustrated sigh. This was discerning.

Ed's voice muttered, "If you were here you would understand why I am playing my cards this way. How can I –uh- explain this? It's a nice community, very tight knit. To many questions, heads start turning. It's the normal for some of the women, those who have nothing better to do, to put their noses into other people's business."

Satisfied with the report, "Alright Fullmetal get yourself to bed. Stay safe." Mustang paused for a second. There was no replay, "Fullmetal?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." There was a click, leaving Roy with worry.

* * *

The next afternoon (Ed had slept though the morning), Ed heard a tapping nose at his window. His golden orbs fluttered open and adjusted to the light. [_Tick Tick_]_._ He groaned, _damn stupid birds_. [_Tick Tick_]. It was coming from the window, the one letting in the light from the front of the house. Ed dragged himself out of bed, fumbled to the floor, then stumbled back onto his feet to investigate the matter. Once there, looking down at the dirt street below, the sleep deprived zombie noticed Frankie standing on the sidewalk by the broken fence.

The cook was sporting grey t-shirt and jeans, throwing pebbles. Ed slide the wooden framed window open, "What are you-?"

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to get lunch. I see your place looks like shit." The guy's emerald eyes were noticeable even from this distance,

Ed surveyed the front area with Frankie: the weeds, the gate which was hanging on for dear life by the hinges, the peeling paint, then replied, "Whatever do you mean? This place is my dream home!"

Franklin snorted, "Get your ass down here."

Ed quickly pulled on a pair of cargo pants, latching it with a belt, threw on a red t-shirt, socks, and shoes. After splashing his face, he trampled down the stairs with an empty chest. Then shoving all his papers and books into it, Ed securely locked it, shoving it off to the side.

While pulling his hair up into a ponytail, Ed unlatched, opening the door for Frankie, taking one step inside, "What the hell Tim?"

A piece of fabric between Ed's teeth muffled the, "What?"

"Where the hell is all your shit?" The now warmly lit living room, which was kind of narrow, was extremely empty and uninviting.

Ed shrugged tying back his hair, "I haven't had the time to get anything."

And they were off. First, they stuffed their faces. Next, Ed bought furniture to be carted to him at a later date, and then they acquired some paint supplies. Frankie grabbed some tools from home to fix the sad looking fence, and where else inside the house needed fixing.

After getting a place like this, Ed was glad he learned some maintenance from Granny. The reason for purchasing a rundown townhome: he did not want to allude to extreme wealth, even though Tim was considered successful. Edward Elric did have a lot of money saved over his time in service, bonuses, and extra for research grants, but it was never about money.

Turning to Frankie, Tim asked, "Hey what's the time?" Of course Timothy Hughes would not have a silver pocket watch. Admittedly, Ed was still having trouble getting use to not carrying his pocket watch with him, almost felt naked without it.

Taking out a worn out gold pocket watch, Frank responded, "It's almost two."

"Hm, let's stop by the café before we start working on my place." Ed needed to go there for other reasons.

Frankie agreed, "Sounds good to me."

While approaching the café, out of the corner of his eye, Ed spotted a girl, with short brown hair, with brown eyes behind big glasses. He thought, _Perfect, on time. _Sheska was approaching and staggering around with a stack of books.

Keeping his conversation going with Frankie, someone bumped into the pour woman, causing all the materials she was carrying to scatter to the floor. She didn't even need to drop them as planned.

Ed swiftly hurried over, knelling down to help this disheveled embarrassed young lady who spoke rapidly, "Oh my! I'm sorry! I am always such I mess, scatter brained really. You don't have to, sir, I've got it!"

Ed gave Sheska a warm smile collecting the materials, "It's not a problem at all. Everyone has these kind of days." After picking up the last of the books and setting them down, Sheska extended her hand to him, "The name's Gracia, Gracia Haynes." Ed took it replying, "Timothy Hughes. Tim for short."

Frankie moved forward, Ed clasped him on the shoulder, introducing them, "This guy is Frank Turner."

When the two shook hands, Frank commented, "You must be new. I've never made your acquaintance before." Ed snorted thumbing over to his friend, "He claims to know every female in town." Sheska laughed.

Frank asked, "What, did you just move here?"

Sheska shook her head, "No, I'm here to write a book and to do some research in a calmer town. The cities have been distracting me; someone referred me to this quiet place."

Frank smiled, "Well then we must welcome you to our humble town! Come, join us for coffee."

Once they settled down at the table with their coffee, a conversation sparked about their beginnings. Ed explained his origins of East City. Sheska, well Gracia was from Dublith, which made Ed glance over at her.

Frank explained, "My father and I moved here from West City after he became curious about Phish. Unfortunately, he came down with an illness, just like your mom, Tim, and passed away."

"Was there an epidemic here?" Ed inquired. Frankie slowly shook his head, "No."

Ed's eyes seemed a bit curious, "Didn't John's father die also while he was working for Phish?" Frankie sat back, "Huh, I didn't know that…" After some silence Frank remembered 'Gracia' was there, "Oh forget about the depressing topic, how about you join us with our group for dinner tonight?"

Sheska's face lit up, "Oh that would be great!"

Ed shared a small smirked with her as he raised his coffee mug to his lips. Sheska's eyes reflected a devious pride in the success: this was working out easier and better than planned.

* * *

Frank, John, Sally, and Tim (Ed) walked up the block toward 'Gracia's' (Sheska's) residence. The group was chattering when Ed fell back and shyly tugged on Sally's sleeve, when she turned to face him, he stammered, "How do I, eh, am I to casual or maybe I am not formal enou-"

Sally's red eyes glinted mischievously, "Ohhh you like this Gracia…" Ed's acting could win awards. He started to nervously play with his collar of a button up long sleeve shirt was two toned, the fabric was red down his front, but on the sides and the sleeves it was black, matching his slacks. His spectator shoes, also two toned, were shiny black and dark brown.

The blonde shook his head avoiding Sally's gaze, "I didn't say that!"

"Hey guuyyyyyys," this caught their attention, pulling them out of their current conversation. Their heads turned to face her, Ed's gaze moved to look across the street to avoid theirs. "He likes the girl. Team Tim, who's with me?"

Frankie whistled, "HA I thought so! You had no problems talkin' with her, it was like you've always been friends!" He hopped back and slung an arm around Ed, "We've got you covered!"

"Oh great…"

John laughed, "Yeah now you're never going to get laid."

Sally went on with an I-told-you-so attitude, "See the Heavens work wonders Tim!"

* * *

Later on in the week, everyone at work was bustling about Ed's new love development. Tim and Gracia had gone out once already, and now he was with her again before work, exploring the town together.

At the moment, the two had an interest in "exploring" the church. They both walked side by side around the building. A figure watched the two round the building from above. He recognized Ed, the one wearing a white work blouse, and brown fedora which matched his slacks and vest. The lady he did not recognize, who was in a white skirt and light blue blouse.

The couple noticed the back of the building was shaped like a U. The ground behind it was completely cemented over and at the moment shaded by the facility. Nature was trying to reclaim that lost ground; weeds short and tall were growing out of the cracks and groves. It was an old parade ground.

Ed muttered, "Talk about renovations to old buildings, I didn't have a clue from the front or inside that this was an old government facility."

Sheska spoke, "This might have been the main Western Headquarters during the war with Creta. Pendleton was the first town Amestris won in the war." Ed knew there was still tension and skirmishes at the border, nothing at the moment worthy of being considered a full on war. That was before his time.

They moved closer to the building, the windows were cinder blocked closed, also what was the backdoor. Ed noticed that the bricks and cement forming the foundation of on the building were completely different from the building that sat on top.

Noting this Ed said, "They knocked down a building that use to stand here, that was a dick move."

Sheska shrugged, "Not uncommon, we did the same thing in Ishval. Leveling any building with religious or political affiliation and building our own in place of it."

The blonde turned to her, "I guess that is one way to get a point across." He stood there looking over the grounds, it made his fingers twitch. That itch was slowly creeping up on him. It was a perfect, vast, canvas. "Gracia, honey, would you mind waiting while I try something?"

"No, not at all." Ed placed his fedora on her head as he walked to a section of the grounds. He leaned down along the way picking up a branch, pulling out chalk, he tied a piece a string around it to hold to the end of the stick. Then he started.

Just as one would marvel over a renowned painter working on a masterpiece, it mesmerized Sheska to watch Ed. His level of concentration and precision was extraordinary. Her eyes moved from the elaborate array being unraveled, to the look on his face. Eyes and mind completely lost, almost consumed by what he was doing.

Sheska felt a ping of sadness for him. A part of what Ed is gone, forever. For her, it would be as though she woke up one day, blind. Losing the tools for her passion, to live, breath and thrive on the books and their knowledge…

She didn't know how he did it, let alone cope with it. And to think, it was thanks to Ed that her passion was also her job. There was no amount of gratitude measurable for what Ed had done. Who could wake up every day, elated for work?

So when Ed called, Sheska was more than willing to be on the next train out to devote everything she had to this assignment. To think the Colonel asked. It wasn't even an order. This was the least she could do.

Yes, it was a bit awkward for the both of them. The bookworm and the ex-alchemist, in the eyes of the town, developing love birds. The two found themselves laughing on the way here, for they had to reassure each other on their acting skills under their breath.

After a few minutes, the array was complete. He stood back to examine it. For a second he almost called for Al, he had to catch himself. Looking up to Sheska, a pained smile spread across his face, as he scratched the back of his head, "You know, I would have asked my brother to double check for any mistakes…"

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, did not regret his decision not even a thought crossed his mind since the Promised Day, he had made his brother suffer for years, trapping him as a tin man. Not able to touch, eat, breath… but it did not stop him from feeling a loss. It was nothing to what his brother went though.

"This is incredible!" Both Ed and Sheska spun around; Father Cush was standing there in casual civilian clothes with another bold man, who wore a white lab coat. This bold man had eyes behind bottle glass spectacles. No matter what his real name was, Ed already renamed him: forever to known as Beetleman.

Beetleman hurried over to examine the work, "This is ex-TRODIN-ary! This- this is GENIUS!" He ran around it, moving up into Ed's face, forcing Ed to take an apprehensive step back. Beetleman's eyes bore into the gold ones, "You. Can you show me the product?"

Ed shook his head, "No. I can't perform alchemy."

The Beetleman took a step back stunned, "Then how can you develop this kind - this level of a theory?!"

Ed stumbled a bit, "Um, well my brother and I worked on these things before he passed."

Father Cush's sorrowful glanced over to Ed's. Word around town traveled quickly (especially since Tim worked at the Tavern). The priest already knew, Tim was abandoned by his father, and survived by his mother. This fellow also lost a brother? This prompted Father Cush to try and get the zealous man to back off, "Come on Dr. Zucker." Ed went ridged. Noticing Father Cush asked, "Tim, are you okay?"

Ed didn't hear a word. Zucker sounded too much like, Tucker- Tucker… Nina. There had to be a way to save Nina…

A light hand met his shoulder snapping him out of it. Sheska was at his side, she was concerned, "Tim?"

Ed shook his head, "Sorry, I got lost in thought there." Playing it off, "The cycle, it creates ice out of the water in the air, freezing an object." He threw the stick in the cycle.

Mr. Beetleman looked at the stick then back at Ed, "I don't know if I am strong enough for this array… What if you're wrong? It will rebound!"

Father Cush supported Ed, "You can trust him Zucker." Ed cringed again but kept his wits about him this time. The scientist went to his knees, touching the array, waves of energy danced with a beautiful ice blue, almost white light. Father Cush, Sheska, and the Beetleman watched in awe as the branch froze.

Once it was complete, Ed walked in the middle of it, stepping on the branch snapping it easily into five pieces. He explained, "It's main use is to easily break something down, say a wall or a door."

Father Cush was fascinated, "It's like magic."

Beetleman stood up with a finger in the air, "No. No." Pause. "It's Science!"

The bugged eyes looked to Ed, "You. Would you want to research with us? Wait, no. I have to talk to people about this first." Beetleman started to walk away then turned on his heel pointing to Ed, "You. Your name?"

"Timothy Hughes."

"Okay. Have to clear you first." He turned back around and stomped away.

Ed turned to Father Cush, "By the way, this is Gracia Haynes, visiting Pendleton in hopes finish her book."

* * *

Mustang found himself waking up early Monday morning shocked at how fast the week went by. The Brigadier General set his alarm to be up for Ed this time. He ruffled his hair, grabbed his robe, headed to his kitchen, and started his coffee. Once acquiring a cup of java, Roy went over to the couch, sat down, and pulled his silver pocket watch from the table to check for the time. 3:55am.

Taking a sip of his coffee, his chest swelled with pride. The Fullmetal Alchemist. No one was going to take away his title.

When the commander first stumbled upon this guy, he really did not know what to expect. But once Fullmetal waltzed though his office door years after their first encounter, the Colonel knew this kid was part of the team, made up of the same stuff: devoted, dedicated, passionate, and humble. Even with his little distaste for military procedures, Fullmetal got the job done.

Roy would never voice it, but he admired the shrimp. After the Promised Day, having been forced though the gate, Mustang understood Ed's craft. Though convent, it was not as easy as Ed made it out to be. Not only did you have to complete the intention for the array, you had to visually picture each piece. As of now, the Flame Alchemist suck to his own craft and keep with the simple arrays he had been taught in the past. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get cement and brick to morph the way Ed could.

Come to think of it… the Elric bother's grew up pretty fast. Did they even have the time to indulge on normal teenage behavior? Dating, socializing, dancing… to picture Ed in that kind of setting was foreign not to mention quite amusing bring Roy to let out chuckle. Dancing, HA!

There was a twinge of pity, even though Fullmetal hate that sentiment. There was once a time Mustang and Hughes chatted about the idea that Edward Elric may have been born to late for he should have grown up with the team. Only if Ishval was out of the equation was the thought entertaining. Granted, the Elric's were years ahead of their time. Both brothers spoke as though they had spent the same amount of years on the planet as the team.

The [OBNOXIOUS TELEPHONE NOISE] startled Roy, sloshing some coffee out of his mug. Quickly, he yanked the receiver off to stop that obnoxious shill from returning. "Mustang."

"No!" Pause. "You are suppose ta respond," Ed cleared his throat, continuing with his imitation of Mustang, "_Colonel Bastard Speaking_. Has Hawkeye taught you nut'ting?" The Fullmetal Alchemist was slurring his words.

"Are you-" disbelieving what he was hearing, "Are you intoxicated Fullmetal?" Now the teenage behavior starts? Oh, so rebellious…

"Hmmmm. Indeed, that may be the case. Good observation, Mustard. Now! Let me Ket-chu-up on somethhhhhhhhhhings."

Roy face palmed himself. His fingers slipped to the bridge of his nose, trying so hard to keep from laughing, "Did you have a fun night?"

"Shhhh you're not listenin'!" Pause. "Well…. Yeah, sorta. Now, shut up!"

This was too good to be true. Mustang had to antagonize his subordinate more, "So about those birds and the bees…"

Ed shot back, "Don't-you-dare."

Mustang replied professionally, "I will have Hawkeye set up diagrams for your return-"

Ed interrupted, "Would you shut your face?! That didn't happen! Wait… WHY THE FUCK AM I HAVING THIS CONVERSATION WITH YOU?!" Mustang was in silent stiches on the other side. Ed continued, "Those phish people are serious… especially when it comes to their research. I met with… _Beetleman_-"

"_What?!_"

"He is a guy that works there. Side note, I don't know if this is related but two people who have worked with Phish came down with an illness and died. Anyway, this guy's eyes are freaking huge. _Furthermore_, I should have you know, I might be getting involved soon as Beetleman has indicated that I have been cleared. They know I, well Timothy, Tim… you know the Tim guy, researches alchemy as a hobby."

Mustang interrupted Ed's random strings of thought, "Hobby? You live, breath, and eat the stuff every morning for breakfast."

The ex-alchemist rolled his eyes, "Timothy _Hughes_ has the hobby, _Mustang_ not I."

All set up for another poke by the commander, "Does Timothy Hughes drink milk in the morning with his alchemy breakfast?"

There was a low growl and groan coming from the other side of the line, "Get over here so I can kick your ass."

The low vibration tickled Mustang's ear sending pleasurable shivers down the back of his neck. _What the-? How did that, did that just happen?_ Mustang chalked it up to a fluke. Clearing his throat, the Brigadier General stated, "As you were, what about this Phish research? What's this Beetleman's real name?" There was a sharp intake of breath followed by a loud thunk. "Fullmetal?!"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"What-?"

Ed cut him off, "It's nothing." Unbeknown to Roy, even though Ed's mind was filtering though things a bit slower, it still was taunting him, nagging at him with images and arrays… codes all over the walls of that church… the thought of the name Zucker, brought on Tucker… Nina…

Fullmetal received a blinding throb of a headache, lost balance and slammed his head into the wall.

Ed answered softly as if distracted, forehead against the wall, "Zucker…" The arrays in the church, it was coded yes! YES! A hidden message! But what? Ed started to mumble almost inaudibly, "The sun's in the wrong place on the plain, the moon is a bit north of the ellipse why not the east?..."

Confused and now an even more worried Mustang called, "Fullmetal?"

"… don't they know the offering rune doesn't belong, it's the gift rune…"

"Fullmetal!" If Ed wasn't across the country, Roy would have dropped the phone and on his way toward Ed's residence by right now.

"Huh? What?" Fullmetal was obviously disoriented.

"Is there anyone you can call to be with you tonight?" The concerned tone coming from Mustang, caught Ed off guard, switching him into defense mode, "I don't need a babysitter, Flamer."

The commander sighed, softly stating, "You should go lie down. Go, get some rest." Mustang got a snort in his ear, followed by the words, "Haha! Easy for you to say…"

The commander asked, "Fullmetal, is there something I need to know?"

There was a pause, "Frank's right, this town is fishy... More complicated then they let on. I'll get in, I'm close to it…'Till next week!" Click.

Mustang looked at the receiver, "I meant what might be going on with you… runt."

* * *

Timothy had taken Graica out this afternoon for lunch. At the end of their meal, with all these religious happens around them, it prompted Gracia to ask Tim, "So you don't believe in a god or you can't believe in a god?"

Ed took a sip of his iced tea, placing it back down, "I don't and can't believe in a god. You?"

"Hmmm." Putting a finger to her lips thinking, "I would have to say I believe something is out there watching us." She paused for a second, "It's unsettling to think there would but nothing but this life and no one cares to help us."

"But isn't that just it? People look up for comfort? I think it was invented to make people feel better, to keeping in line for a sense of order.

"The giver, lover, and punisher. If you need something, pray, it should happen. Feeling unwanted? You feel loved. And if there is no justice here, you feel better because judgment will come to everyone after death.

"About what you said, you believe someone is watching over you right now?" She nodded, he continued, "What if there was an advanced alien society that could travel though space, and was watching us like a scientist does though a microscope at a petri dish? Does that make them a God?"

A man sitting near them burst out laughing at the metaphor, turning around to them, "I am sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation."

Ed recognized him from somewhere... He reached past Sheska, holding out his hand to introduce himself, "The name is Ivan, Ivan Geier. Feel free to call me, Ivan." Ed shook his hand, "Tim Hughes," motioning toward Sheska, "and this highly intelligent lady is Gracia." After shaking Ed's hand Ivan shook Sheska's. That guy... he was one of the high priests at Phish.

Ivan nodded, "I have been hearing a lot about you, Mr. Hughes. I have been considering you for our research program. So, does this meeting: is it by chance or by fate?"

Ed confidently stated, "Chance."

The man laughed, "And I say by fate. You are an interesting fellow. Is it true you can't perform alchemy?"

Ed nodded, "That's correct, I can't. But I am heavily invested in the science, a researcher of sorts."

With an ominous undertone Ivan seemed to try to hide, "Government work?"

Ed chuckled playing it off as though he hadn't noticed, "They could only wish. It is a family thing. My father was advanced, once he left I scoured the wealth of information he left behind. I inherited his interest."

Gracia had kept her eyes on her ice tea catching the same thing Tim did, what do they have against the government? Why were they suspicious of government workers?

The man smiled, "If that is the case, would you care to join me after your dinner? Once your night is over with this lovely lady? I would like to continue our debate at the Institute and show you around. I am sorry Ms. Haynes, but some of the work is confidential."

Sheska smiled brightly, "Oh no problem at all, sir."

Ed nodded, "I would be honored."

Was this good luck or leading to a horrible fate?

* * *

For a moment, Sheska and Ed came up with a plan. Because she was staying at a bread and breakfast, almost like living in someone else's home, they shifted to an alleyway for a 'private moment'. He moved his head to be near her ear, her hands were around his neck while his were respectfully at her hips. Sheska felt something press into her side, a concealed gun with holster…had he always wore that weapon?

Though very awkward, he pushed it out of his mind.

"If you don't see me at work tonight, call Mustang at the office. Since you are calling from an outside line," he shifted something from his pocket to hers. "you need the code to reach his office. If Hawkeye answers first, state: 'Message for Colonel Bastard, caught in net'. Hang up." Ed had no doubt that she would be able to pull through if need, and that is why he picked her. Hawkeye would have been good too, but the Bastard would procrastinate and never get any work done.

Ed withdrew, "You okay?" She nodded. "Alright, I should be going then." Tim took Gracia by the hand and led her to the front of the Inn. "Will I be able to see you sometime this week, Gracia?"

"Definitely, Mr. Hughes." Sheska gave him a quick hug whispering, "Good Luck." He smiled and they parted ways.

* * *

Ed stood before the church for a second before entering. There was a small congregation of men and a woman or two. The conversation was cut at once. Once the doors closed behind him, he thought, _In the net._

Ivan stood up. He was in his formal robes, as were the others. Ed spotted Father Cush among the crowd, with an uncharacteristic worried look on his face.

The high priest spoke first, "Welcome back, Mr. Timothy Hughes. We must ask questions before we make our decision, it is only procedure. You understand. We don't want our research to be spread and others to take credit for our hard work."

Timothy nodded. The group fanned out a bit. Ed started to feel uneasy; it wasn't like he had cards up his sleeves anymore.

Ivan smiled, holding his hands in front of him, "Let's get right down to the point. I have only made your acquaintance recently, but I must say you have a striking resemblance to the description of the much rumored Fullmetal Alchemist."

Ed shrugged, putting his gloved hands into his pockets, "You know it's not the first time I have heard that." He noticed that people had now encircled him. Looking to Ivan as though there were something wrong with it, "What?" Years of missions, trained him to be calm in situations like these. Ed snorted, "You can't be serious." He looked around, flawlessly seeming utterly stunned at his accusation, "You are serious..."

Ivan instructed, "I would like for you to show me your hands"

Ed played the game, "Why?"

"Well, if you are him, you would have an automail arm."

Yanking off his gloves irritably, he shoved them in his pocket, rolling up his sleeves. "There. Are you satisfied jackass?"

A man took a step forward, "You better respect-"

Ed fiercely interrupted, "I will not respect a hypocrite. Open arms to everyone? If this church truly is open arms to everyone, why am I being analyzed for being a member of the military? So why is there not a footnote somewhere on the front of the building stating: All But State Alchemists and the Military'?"

Ivan walked up to him, "My apologies. You are truly right. You have a sense of spirituality in you, even though it differs. All are welcome here. Congratulations, you have been selected to be part of our program." The congregation clapped in acceptance. Father Cush walked over shaking his hand, giving him the I-am-so-sorry look with his eyes.

The high priest swiftly walked over to a door, unlocking it with alchemy. "We will start you off here." They walked inside, the place was an enormous brightly lit, white everything, laboratory. "This is our facility for the study of alchemy in medical uses and miscellaneous work. We call it the Rockbell Lab."

Ed felt ice pour down his body, either they knew and were fucking with him or they legitimately named it. Either way, he could not stop the shocked filled, "What?" from flying out of his mouth.

"The Rockbell Lab. Is there something wrong?" Ivan curiously watched him, Ed quickly recovered, "The name seems familiar."

Ivan smiled, "I hope it would seeing you are from East City. They were doctors that served the people, be it Amestrian or Ishvalan. We all need to learn to be as loving and brave, let their legacy mean something."

After touring the place, he was dismissed to go to work. Frank noticed immediately that Tim was distracted, and it was not Gracia. Others chalked it up with the gossip and rumors, that he had a good date, and even got a kiss. No, Frank knew something was wrong… those emerald eyes did not miss a beat, they saw Graica's worried continence ease when she laid sights on Tim. Oh Franklin Turner knew something was wrong…

* * *

It was now week nine of Fullmetal's mission, Mustang sat by the phone wondering if Ed would be drunk or sober, how tired he might be, and what ramblings would happen now. Roy was growing use to these calls, even looking forward to them. But four o'clock came and went, so did five… six… When Mustang walked in late to the office, Hawkeye knew not to slam him for it. Mustang did move everyone into his huge office, like he said he would to Ed.

She sat quietly, her commander muttered, "No word from Fullmetal this morning."

Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman's eyes landed on the Brigadier General. They all gave him hope for the following week.

Time now agonizingly started to slow down. Just two words are all he wanted, "I'm okay." Mustang started damning himself. Breda and himself were right about being concerned, this town was ridiculous. It's a small blip on a map, why is this so hard? Ideas good or bad spread like the plague, and the whole idea behind it is very vague from the outsider. That is what is concerning.

There were so many questions, so little answers…

Week Ten, still no word. By Wednesday of that week, Roy could not take it anymore. He did not have a tablespoon's worth of patience. The commander peered out into the city of Central.

Everything about this was mission was unlike Fullmetal. What the hell was going on?

Fullmetal's last report came to mind, _"…two people who have worked with Phish came down with an illness and died… I might be getting involved soon as ... I have been cleared…"_ Mustang turned to Hawkeye, "Get the paperwork ready, I am going undercover to Pendleton to investigate Fullmetal's disappearance." She and Havoc opened their mouths to protest, but his tone left no leeway, "That's an order."

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_In the next chapter: _Mustang arrives in Pendleton.  
If I say more it will ruin it.

**Chapter 3: Unraveling**

* * *

**AN: **So I pushed this chapter out, there is a lot of information here leading up to a lot of crazy crap that is about to unfold. That is why I can't give you much more of a lead on to the next chapter. Things are bottling up.

To be honest, when I read a fanfic, I have a hard time with the added new members. This is a first for me, to add my own fictional characters to the mix, ie, the handsome Franklin Turner.

I am sorry if this chapter is rushed and choppy. I also did not go over this with a fine toothed comb. I will get my beta involved in this project as well soon. I wish to finish another fanfic with her first.

**All in all: Please let me know what you think.**


	4. (03) Unraveling

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise. This is not being made for any profit.

Warning: None that I know of...

AN: I could not upload this as a .doc for some reason or another. Formatting might be off since I had to copy-n-paste. In word this was 22 pages long. The LONGEST chapter I have ever written for a fanfiction. Lots of stuff. I am throwing this up here because I want to be done with it. Three days I have been working on this (I will admit there was a lot of writing and deleting and Muppet flailing...) !

Acknowledgments: Thank you gaap237, IMFU, and to all of you guests (I hope someone catches what I added to the story). I love your support! If you review as a guest, um please do me a slight favor and nickname yourself, it is easier to address questions, issues, and stuff...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unraveling**

Saturday. 7 pm: A man carrying a suitcase, wearing a three piece charcoal suit, with a thin black tie, disembarked from a train. Stepping out onto the small platform, the night air hit his face and the crickets and cicadas songs meet his ears. The shiny shoes the man wore were already dusted by the time they made it to the main road.

A truck's engine roared to life, ripping through nature's peaceful melody. The driver, an older fellow, leaned out of the window to call to the stranger, "Hey! You're going into town?" The stranger, with onyx eyes and short-black hair, nodded. "Well then hop in!"

Roy Mustang closed the passenger door, once he settled into the vehicle. Nate Reed introduced himself. Mustang shook the man's hand, "Name's Travis Willingham."

As they started the drive into the town, Travis kindly asked, "Is there a place you would recommend for a bite to eat and a good drink? My train ride was excruciatingly long." The two bounced in their seats when they hit a pot hole.

The older man chuckled as he fixed his oval spectacles back in place, "Would a pub suit your fancy? I am heading there now to drop off a shipment. I wouldn't mind getting a drink myself!"

"That is perfect, thank you." The rest of the ride was mostly in silence. As they came close to the town limits, lit windows were like small stars in the dark void. Outlines of buildings could only be distinguished by the light blue hue from the moon.

Mustang gathered they were on Main Street, seeing how it was the only road that led them into the heart of town, and kept his eyes peeled. The street corners which must have been the busiest, were the only ones illuminated. This was nothing like Central; there weren't any automobiles on the unpaved roads (which made for a bit of a bumpy ride). There were people, maybe a handful of citizens out and about, walking here and there.

Finally, there it was, the corner pub labeled with a large wood carved sign: Ol'Lucky's Tavern. Outside the door stood a man and two children, the youngest seemed to be crying.

The driver turned onto Angel Blvd, and pulled into the back of the establishment. Now how lucky was this? Roy hopped out, pulling the suitcase from the truck, hearing Nate call over, "I'll meet you inside, Mr. Willingham!"

A young man came out back, pulling off his white pillbox chef hat, greeting the driver. The cook's white apron tied loosely around him, stained with various kinds of sauces and ingredients. "Nice timing! I was running out of flour."

Roy slipped away, walking his way around to the front then stopped. He laid eyes on the blonde, the shrimp he was looking for. Being used to seeing Fullmetal in his leather paints, black boots, black top and red coat, Mustang was taken aback by his appearance. Ed's white sleeves rolled up and held there by his garters, his hair pulled back in a ponytail rather than his usual braid. His silver-grey vest and black slacks made him look quite handsome and snazzy.

_That son-of-a-bitch!_ Mustang's fingers went into snapping position in his pocket. Travis didn't have alchemic gloves, so Roy didn't have them on- habit. _Here I am worried about his ass, spent eight hours traveling across the country- and… he's fine!_ It was great to see that his subordinate was alive and not half dead somewhere, just infuriating when you've spent days wrought with worry.

Wanting to punch some sense into that dense skill, Mustang went to take another step forward to unveil himself from the shadows- but stopped. The target had knelt down in front of the sniffling boy.

The little boy, about four years of age, was wiping his eye with the back of his hand, face laden with tears. Ed held out a bowl to, what Mustang's guessed to be, the older brother, maybe two years older than his sibling. Before handing over the second bowl to the youngest, Ed pulled out a handkerchief and carefully started to wipe the tears from the boy's face. "Hey now, can't get tears in your ice cream. It's supposed to be sweet not salty… _you little monkey_!" This made the little boy giggle.

Fullmetal took a spoonful, "Open!" The boy's mouth popped open eager for the treat. Ed remarked, "This one's my favorite!" and fed him some ice cream. The kid's face lit up humming to the goodness and hiccuped "What, you're getting drunk off ice cream?" This made the brothers laugh, the youngest in fit of giggles. When Ed handed over the bowl, he got to his feet, ruffling both kid's hair. The father also chuckling, "Thanks Tim."

The blonde shrugged, "It was a nasty fall, what can you expect?" The father reached into his pocket for his wallet, once Ed realized what the man intentions, held up his hands rejecting the offer, "Nope, on the house."

"But-" The father's protest was cut off by Tim, "Look if you want to feel better about it, your mom, Ms. Linda, comes here so often, it makes up for it ten times over."

The father let out a hearty laugh, nodding in agreement, "Alright then. I'll bring the bowls back tomorrow. Thanks again, Tim." He looked down, reminding his children before they left, "Boy's don't forget to say thank you."

A chorus of, "Thank you Mr. Hughes!" brought on warm smile to Mustang, and the memories of his late best friend. It was as though Maes was alive through Ed, now standing there a moment scratching the back of his head and watching the father guide his children home, "Now, go forth and be merry. No more tears Jaden!"

As the group crossed the street, there was a high pitched, "KKKKKKKK!" that replied.

No matter how overly adorable this moment was, it did not excuse Fullmetal's delinquent behavior. And unfortunately, Ed had disappeared before Mustang was able to grab that blonde's neck and choke him.

The heavy wooden doors opened to the musky scent of mixing tobaccos and liquor. People were all around mingling, some playing rounds of pool. Mustang spotted Ed with delicate arms were wrapped his waist. Well, _someone _had grabbed his attention. Okay, foreign! These were the foreign images Mustang couldn't place in his mind weeks before. What the hell was going on?!

The hands retracted, Ed slowly parted from the person his body shielded from view, revealing, _Sheska?! _

Too bad there wasn't a photographer in house; the usually calm, cool, and collected Mustang was left shocked to shit, and it was priceless.

Roy shook his head, this couldn't be happening, since when? What happened to Winry? No that's right, Winry was another Elric sibling, but _Sheska?!_ Well, Edward did go to the library a lot… no fucking way…

Eventually, the raven haired man made his way over to the bar that _Tim_ was managing, for only the heavens knew where _Fullmetal_ was. A plump woman bellowed, "Tim my boy! Thank you, THANK YOU for what you did for my grandchildren, you are just- errrrrr – I could eat you up! Get over 'ear so I can pinch your checks!"

Ed's could be heard from the other side of the bar, "Not a problem Ms. Linda! I'll go over there, but it depends on which checks." The plump lady laughed, "Such the comedian!"

Mustang agreed, _You're not kidding._

Linda turned to Sheska, "Gracia, my dear, you're a real lucky woman to have that man!" Sheska shyly giggled.

Ah, now Roy understood. A smirk appeared on his face as he took a seat at the bar. Ed thought of everything, successfully throwing the Flame Alchemist off. Mustang didn't know whether to be proud of Fullmetal for this achievement or to be ashamed at himself for not catching on quicker. Logically, if a man is settling down in a town, he is going to be looking for a woman to settle down with. What a fitting homage to Maes and Gracia.

Well Roy was satisfied in chalking it up to having been a long day, _of traveling for no apparent reason_. The frustration was back. Mustang watched like a hawk, waiting. Ed twirled a frosted beer mug in one hand, threw a short glass into the air, catching it behind his back with the other, all while walking over to a draft.

Mustang had to give him points for the slick tricks. Still waiting, Roy put his elbow down on the shiny, almost reflective surface, resting his check on his knuckles.

After pouring, Ed pulled a wine glass that hung upside down from a rack above, _Oh shocker, he can reach it, _Mustang thought amusing himself. Ed started twirling it between his fingers as he slid the beer mug down to its customer. Fullmetal's eyes caught the Flame's and the wine glass flew and shattered across floor. The regulars cheered, someone called out, "BUSTED! You break it you drink it!"

A taller guy, came up behind Tim, forcing Ed to pull away from the gaze. Was he seeing things, or was the Flame Alchemist actually at the bar? Either way, he found to have liked the idea.

Entertainment at last!

Ed smirked at his boss, "Bring it on, Vash." John took a mug and filled it with beer, slamming it down on the bar, clasping the smaller man on the back, "Drink up my man."

Mustang chuckled inside, that is how Ed got drunk that night. Ed chugged it with one go, slamming it down, the small crowd cheered, "Best punishment ever."

Nate took a seat next to Mustang, who took his head off his hand as Nate pointed to the taller guy, "That's the owner, John Vash."

The blonde bartender finally waltzed over scotch in hand, "Hey Nate." Ignoring the new customer, he slapped down coasters.

Drawing his coaster closer, Nate asked, "How ya doing Hughes?"

"Same old, same old." Mustang knew that to be a lie, seeing the cycles under Fullmetal's eyes darker then from the day he left the office.

Motioning to the new patron, the regular stated, "This guy just got off the train, fix him whatever he wants, on me."

Mildly shocked, Ed thought, _so, the bastard is real_. "So Geezer, what's your drink of choice?"

Shocked at this lack of cordialness, Nate stared, "Tim, be nice! Have you had too much to drink already?"

"Nope, he doesn't seem to be the wimpy type." Standing back for a moment looking Mustang over, "Yeah, this guy can take some criticism with that smug look he wears on his face." Ed smirked, "So, drink of choice,_ sir_?"

Roy smirked inside as a response, _Challenge Accepted. _"What you conveniently have in your hand, _short stuff_."

Sheska saw where this was going; they were dangerously teetering on a line. If they didn't cut it out, there cover was going to be blown.

Ed slammed a new short glass down on the table in front of this new guy. "Calling me short, huh? At least I can make it up in length, unlike the rumors about the Xingese."

'Gracia' swore there were sparks going off from the daggers being thrown between the gold and onyx eyes. At once Sheska quietly asked Ms. Linda to switch seats with her. Now 'Gracia' was sitting beside the Brigadier General.

Nate changing the subject, pretended to be offended, "Tim…why didn't you ask what I wanted?"

Ed started pouring the scotch, waving his hand dismissively at the regular, "Yeah yeah like I don't know what _you _want." When Ed placed the glass with its bobbing ice in front of Nate, he leaned over, "Scotch with a side of Ms. Linda." Nate's face went as red as a tomato. Ed stood upright again, "Thought so."

Mustang remarked, "Well aren't you feisty tonight?"

Fullmetal almost froze from a moment, _is he flirting? Oh he has some nerve._ The blonde casually glanced over at Roy, "What was your name again?"

Mustang took a sip of his Scotch, "Tra-." Ed spun on his heel, calling over his shoulder as he walked away, a slight chuckle in his voice, "Oh that's right, I don't care."

Nate noted with shock at what had just occurred, "I don't know what has gotten into him. I've never seen him like this." Mustang couldn't stop the muscles from moving at the corners of his mouth, _nicely played…_

Sheska, 'Gracia', butted in, "He's just playing around." Mustang let out a low chuckle into his scotch as he took another sip.

Nate looking to Travis, "Do you know where you will be staying tonight?"

The incognito Brigider General shrugged. About five minutes had past and Ed was back with two plates with huge burgers and fries, setting them in front of the two men. He pulled the bottle of scotch off the other counter and tapped them off.

Gracia leaned over, "Tim?"

"Yes_, my darling_?" Mustang had to turn his head, to avoid the spray of scotch that flew out of his mouth, from getting on his burger. He was losing horribly at the game. Sheska kicked the Brigadier General in the foot. Quickly Roy got a hold of himself, looking back to Ed who was glaring in his direction.

"Since you have been _rude_ to this new comer, he will be staying at your place." Tim narrowed his eyes at her as if you say, _how dare you suggest that he be stuck with me!?_ Graica turned to the man, "How does that sound, Mr…"

"Sounds wonderful, my name is Tra-" Ed was walking away again not caring, "vis."

"You got that, Tim?" Sheska called to Ed's back.

"Don't try, you're not going to win," Vash whispered to his employee, one man to the other. "Whatever it is, just give up." Ed shot him a look to which John replied, "I can tell these things…You want to get laid?"

Tim groaned and called back to her, "FIIIIIIIINE." It was then it registered why she had done that, easier for them to catch up on needed business.

The cook's laugh could be heard through the server's window, "Ohhh so pussy whipped." His head popped out, "How adorable, our little Timmy growing up!" An ice cube was flung and hit its target square in the middle of the forehead.

* * *

The night flew by, the walk to Tim Hughes' place was quiet, until the traveler noted, "I'll have you know I am only half Xingese."

Ed rolled his eyes with a slight chuckle, "Aw, did I hurt your pride?" and opened the waist high gate on the property of his townhome. Roy's eyebrows rose at the state of the place, which effectively cut off that conversation. It did look like Ed was working on it, fence was freshly painted, the front had some cacti planted, and the door was also painted. The rest of the house desperately needed some tender loving care, some shingles were lose or in the wrong place.

After unlocking the door, Fullmetal took a step back to allow Mustang in first. There were thick drapes on the windows which could account for why the place was so dark. If Roy didn't know better, he would have accused Ed of being vampire.

Hearing the door softly close behind him, in complete darkness, Roy opened his mouth. This whole night he had been planning on what to say in order to lay the frustration on Ed, only he was beaten to the punch, by Edward's exhausted voice, "My phone's tapped."

A match was lit. The scent of sulfur wafted through the air as Ed lit a candle and held out the candlestick holder for Roy to take. Mustang protested, "You couldn't have Sheska send something out?"

Ed gave a weak laugh, "Are you kidding? We are being watched like hawks." _Speaking of hawks_, "How is Hawkeye by the way?"

"She's pissed I'm here."

Ed shot back, "Yeah, why are you here? Don't you have important things that you do in that fancy office of yours?"

A bit offended, everything they had gone through and Edward thought that way? Mustang stated, "Not important enough when one of my men is in immediate danger on the field."

The subordinate dropped it at that. That right there was the truth. The Brigadier General could have easily sent Havoc, but he took the risk and came himself.

Looking at Roy for a moment, there was appreciation behind those golden eyes, even if it were a split second. Mustang always gave it his all for everyone on the team. A slight ping of sorrow went through Ed, too bad it wasn't because of something more…

Suddenly, Ed became frustrated at himself, looking away. Since when did he start thinking like that, maybe there was something with misreading contexts, body language? There had to be a logical explanation for this, physiological maybe? Or maybe because his hormones wanted something, never having been in contact with another human being _in that way_, it was becoming desperate… because these thoughts were about the Colonel Bastard, the fricking Colonel Bastard.

Wait. Back track… risk… Ed turned mumbling the conclusion was spoken as he realized it, "Now they will be more suspicious with you here." Ed ruffled his bangs as he made his way to the fire place. "Fuck!" He threw a set of logs in it, stood up to grab the matches off the mantel when he heard a snap. A zigzag of orange light flew pat him and instantly the fire was lit. Ed spun around furious, "Could be more reckless?!"

Mustang narrowed his eyes, _Could you be more paranoid?_ "You have the windows, practically boarded up. What the hell is going on, Fullmetal?"

"Can't this –" Mustang already knew what Ed was about to say, years of working together, both were pro-procrastinators. Thus the commander stated flatly, "No."

There was no resistance from the shrimp. Announcing his need for coffee, he headed over to the kitchen.

The light flooding out of the fireplace was bright enough for the living room; the candle was no longer needed. Mustang blew out it out placing holder down on the wooden coffee table. Taking off his suit jacket, he absorbed more of the place, humble and modest. Two sofas that must have been handcrafted in town, cloth covered cushions on the wooden frame. A rectangular coffee table placed in the middle. The place was narrow but quant. The forest green wallpaper was old, discolored and seams were popping out in places. So this was where Fullmetal had been living.

Roy watched Fullmetal fiddle around in the kitchen, the dull light from the lamp above him made a soft glow come off his golden hair. From where Mustang took his seat, he could see the iron cast stove and the only thing that Ed did not spare a cenz on, the percolator for the coffee.

Ed walked back in with two mugs in hand, "I am in a section of research at the moment, very distrusting anything military. The facility they allow me into is called the Rockbell Lab."

Mustang nearly dropped the mug, Ed noticed and scolded, "Hey, watch it, I just got that rug!" After seeing the look on Roy's face, Ed chuckled, "Na, I'm kiddin'. Frank, the cook, helped me out furnishing the place, cheap as hell." Even with the beer, Mustang took note of Ed's sporadic thought process. "They are doing research for "medical purposes". I still haven't had the privilege of investigating the third building yet."

Ed sat on the couch across from his guest. The low dancing light of the fire could not hide anything from the Flame Alchemist. The slightest quiver of Ed's hands could be seen with the trained eye. Fullmetal was trying to conceal it with a tight grip on the mug. Roy decided this was not the time to address that issue, instead, "Wait, isn't this also a spiritual center?"

Fullmetal dropped to serious tone after sipping the substance, "Yes, we research and conduct experiments with the gifts given to us by the higher power, the Ometeotl (oh-meh-teh-ohtl), Lord of the Duality. We had a warning though the prophet Logue Lowe, that alchemy is a dangerous tool, that not everything created by Ometeoltl needs to be improved upon by human hands, we have seen what brought us to mass destruction.

"We must remember not to cross the boundaries set forth, that is why there are laws, rebounds and equivalent exchange."

The way Ed was speaking, it sounded as though it were the truth, that he too was sucked in… concerned Mustang interrupted the train of thought, "Fullmetal… do you believe in this now?"

Ed lifted his head with his trademark grin, "Heh, gottcha!" Mustang sported his I'm-not-amused.

Mustang sat back, "Please elaborate."

"Ometeotl, Lord of the Duality, is neither male nor female, the god that wove the cosmos. In doing so created Ishvala, handing over this planet. Ishvala created everything that is on this earth and keeps the supply of energy held within it. That is why healing powers, plants, and all good things from man, come from the ground.

"Energy, always in a constant motion of change, and there are three distinct kind of energy. Ollin, a pulsating energy, like that of the heart - how it squeezes together to create blood flow. Malinalli. A spinning, twisting energy, as demonstrated by the activation of an array, the static energy flows upward from the cycle with a kind of spin upwards. This flow can happen dually, in both directions, and finally, Nepentla a balance of tension, a weaving of sorts. For cloth to hold together there has to be equal tension on both threads, unless it snaps. This tension and friction of energy is a needed force to continue onto new things and to keep a balance."

Mustang took a sip of his coffee, which was really good, the only luxury Ed seemed to allow. He sat quiet listening as Ed continued, "Their work is on the border of…" His mind trailed off, he began to rub his temples, "Look I have, uh, paper work on it I can show you in the morning. All I can say is, things aren't right here, I am close but not in far enough to catch them on anything." Roy took pity on him, the guy was exhausted.

Placing his mug on the table, Ed stood started to walk away waving for Roy to follow him, but abruptly stopped. Mustang had gotten to his feet when Ed said, "No silver watch-"

"Don't take me for a rooky-"

A bit snappy, Ed stated, "I don't care. It'll make me feel a little more at ease, so just shut up." To be at ease was definitely what Fullmetal needed, so Roy humored him, listening, "No gloves, nowhere on your person." Mustang went to protest, Ed didn't give him the chance, "They don't care. They'll search you when they feel like it. Everyone talks, stupid rumors.

"Don't slip with Fullmetal, Elric, or anything about the…" his mind started trailing off, the whispers were like white noise in his ears. Ed was trying desperately to cling onto the present. Shaking his head he moved for the kitchen, Mustang at his heals, "About the what?"

Ed said something inaudible, Mustang asked again as they ascended the very narrow stairs, "About the what, Fullmetal?"

Once in the hallway, Ed spun around, "The gate!" Even in this low light, Ed was noticeably pale as he shoved the guest door open. Did he know how bizarre his actions have been in Mustang's eyes?

Once in the room, furnished with only bed frame and a mattress, Mustang grabbed Fullmetal by the bicep of his arm, spinning him around. Letting go of Ed, he asked in a very worried tone, "What's wrong?"

A bit thrown off by the abrupt question, "Nothing-"

"Fullmetal-"They were so close, Mustang could smell the musky scent of the bar coming off of Ed's clothing. Trying not to get distracted by it, he kept his eyes on Ed's, which were sharp. However, no matter how mature or smart this prodigy became, those eyes gave away every emotion, failing each time at hiding anything.

Ed's gaze was shaky, it was as if he were trapped, looking for a way out. The strong voice that came forth, proved how Ed was getting good at this acting business, "Get off my back will you?!" Realizing, Mustang only meant well, he dropped the tone in his voice immediately, "I'll get you sheets and stuff. The bathroom is across the hall from here, if you need it."

Mustang didn't he was only curious. Once Ed left for the linen, Mustang explored the bathroom, opening up the door to see a small bathroom, big enough to only fit two people standing. A white porcelain sink, toilet, and bathtub with no shower. He took three steps and he was back in the door way of his room. Ed reappeared, shifting his way past his past his commander, ever so slightly brushing against him placing everything on the mattress.

As Ed left he chucked a pillow that Mustang's face caught, "Night Colonel Bastard."

"Sleep well Runt."

Why did Roy Mustang drop the interrogation of Ed's wellbeing? Because even if Roy continued to push on the matter, it would be to no avail, the shrimp was a tough and stubborn one.

After making the bed, Mustang slid into it with his all his clothing still on, thinking, _how precarious. He is on a mission investing a suspicious establishment, and here I find myself investing a suspicious acting subordinate._ Letting out a heavy sigh, why couldn't Ed just talk? Always trying to prove himself of something… Mustang resolved that, with only the faint clues, he would have to catch whatever was wrong. Had something in the mission already jar him? But Ed wouldn't withhold valuable information. He had been straight forward… He had asked for this!

That was when he realized that was the biggest clue, Edward Elric had asked for this. He wasn't going to get anything out of this. There was no promise for information leading to the Philosopher's Stone anymore, so then what was it?

At some point he drifted off, at some point he heard scratching sounds, he turned over not putting it past this place to have rodents. But it didn't stop… Ed was awake, writing something.

* * *

White, everything was white. Colonel Roy Mustang took a step forward not knowing where he was. Instinct screamed there was something behind him, dread washed over him as he turned around, facing a figure with a merciless grin.

Someone else was there, in his peripheral vision to his right there was a familiar red. Shifting his sight, Edward Elric lay motionless. The keeper laughed, the gate appeared near Ed, as the doors slowly opened the arms slowly poured out, enclosing themselves around the lifeless body. Running as fast as his legs could take him, "FULLMETAL!" Those eyes shot open, a horrified cry bellowed from his chest as he fought tooth and nail. Ed gripped the edge of one door, reaching out with the other. The doors started to close.

Throwing his arm out, Mustang jumped, missing Ed my mere centimeters before the gate shut in front of him.

* * *

Mustang woke with a start, covered in cold sweet and on edge. His ears alerted him to movement downstairs, hopping out his bed, he headed to the stairs. The moment he was halfway down Mustang distinguished the sounds, Ed was putting coal into the stove. Ed was in short-sleeved casual black shirt and jeans.

Roy slid his glove on from his pocket, calming himself by lazily resting on the doorway. Ed went to grab matches but the Flame Alchemist snapped his fingers, igniting the stove.

Ed jumped back, then noticed his comrade in the doorframe to the stairs. "You just love to show off."

Mustang smirked, "I call it convenience. What is the plan for the day?"

In a nonchalant tone, Ed said, "Oh sorry. I can't entertain my guest… what's-his-name? I have this mission you see and have to show my face at Phish to research and investigate mishappenings."

"This, what's-his-name's name, is Travis Willingham."

Ed blankly starred at him for a moment, shaking his head putting the percolator on the stove, "That name does not suit you _at all_. Who the hell came up with it?"

"Havoc."

Ed laughed, "I am shocked he didn't name you a woman's name, Ivory Hayes or something like that."

Mustang informed him, "No. That's his girlfriend."  
"Wasn't she a call girl?"

"Yeah, I don't ask questions." Watching Ed grab two mugs, he realized the two of them never really had time like this. It was always come and go, fighting for survival, that sort of normal thing, never to simply spend time together.

It was at this moment, Mustang saw Ed's face showed little signs of rest. What the hell was he doing last night?

So once Timothy Hughes left, the Brigadier General waited a moment before dashing upstairs to Fullmetal's room. Once opened, it seems like nothing was out of the ordinary. A bed that wasn't made, a desk with a green lamp with its little brass pull chain on top of it, and a chest that sat at the end of the bed.

The desk had no papers or books on it, a lot of ink stains which was normal.

Taking a moment to think, Roy groaned in frustration, Ed was too smart… least likely to be placed… the ceiling! Right? Because he is short! Looking up he walked around the room, there, right above the door, the wood molding was cut.

Grabbing the desk chair, he slid it over, stepping on top of the seat. Next he carefully started pulling at it, revealing a self-made draw. Bring it down; the draw was big enough to store the only item in it, Fullmetal's research journal, the black book.

This was personal… but… it was right there. This could hold answers. Curiosity getting the better of him: fine, he would only skim it. Randomly opening it up to the first couple of pages, it was clear these notes were made by a child's hand. Components of the human body… runes, equations, and when Roy turned the page, preliminary results to the research for the human transmutation, the start of the circle created to bring his mother back.

Swallowing hard, to push back emotion, thinking about the time this was written, with the same dedication and determination Edward Elric put forth on everything. If only there was a time machine to warn that boy… even so, Mustang doubted it would have done any good.

As horrible and sad it was, is just how amazing the Elric's minds had been, even from birth.

Once turning to the page of the finished product, Roy knew if he didn't have the instructions, he would have been lost trying to decipher this array for at least ten years.

_Ready to bring mom back, I hope she will happy and proud_. Signed, _Eddie Elric_. Mustang had the urge to punch something, upset and apathetic. "DAMN IT!" Moments after, that little boy's world would be shattered…

After calming himself, he flipped through some more, notes that were like a cook book, Marco's research… Roy satisfied his curiously set the book back and away.

He jumped down placing the chair and himself in front of the desk. Nothing. It was just a desk, no hidden features. Now to the chest, after clapping his hands together, he touching the lock and it flung open. "Also convenient."

Pushing the top up, there was nothing but lose papers, hundreds of them. Taking a handful out, he flipped though the scribbling's of what looked to be a mad mind. If he thought that notebook was a wealth of information… these pages… some were covered with ink, words and equations in different patterns, vertical, horizontal, diagonal, some written lighter while others were bolder, small and large.

Dumping out the contents he laid all the pages on the floor, that's when Mustang's eye caught something, what looked like pieces to a puzzle. Placing the notes, scribbled lines on the ground, in a certain way, some side by side, others by layering the pages, they seemed to reveal a picture.

As the puzzle became clear, Roy worked faster to get to the end result. He had to be right about this guess, his heart started to hammer, when he stood up and looked down, an all too familiar sight. Within all the equations and words, there was the gate in extraordinary detail, a ghost of a being staring so hauntingly back at him, the image was seeing right through him sending chills down Mustang's spine.

The last thing he saw before his sight was taken from him… that face… Ed was being tortured by it. Falling to his knees, Roy recounted how many times Fullmetal had go to and been though that gate.

One: Attempt to revive his mother.  
Two: To attach his brother's soul.  
Three: From what Ling had spoken of: escaping a broken gate within Gluttony.  
Four: Getting pulled down to the Homunculi's layer, something Roy never saw having already lost his eye sight.  
Five: Bring his brother, body and soul back from the gate.

Why had this not come up before? Roy grabbed his head at the memory of all the information being forced and flooded into his mind. If he had to endure that again, honestly, he wouldn't know the outcome with all that information. Yes, Ed was strong. Yes, he took on everything… but there is always a breaking point. Maybe, the camel's back was already broken by a time before last, but the camel was handed the straw anyway, then ran over with a tank. And the last one, number five was the tank (1).

His mind was picking at him, with all that information and there was nothing to do with it. Now, thinking back to the reports, how Ed muttered, how his speech trailed off… his eyes last night, he was trapped within his own genius. They were losing him… they were losing Edward Elric.

* * *

Ed laughed at the image in his mind. Before he had gone downstairs, he peaked into the guest room to make sure Mustang was fine. Seeing him sleeping like a baby, was adorable. _Colonel Bastard and adorable, never thought those words would be in the same sentence._ As he approached the mighty building, he wondered when Roy planned to leave. It would have to be soon since he was only 'visiting'. As Ed walked in, he heavily sighed. He opened the lab door, nodded to the guards, pulled a lab coat from the draw and head to a new section.

He past desks, countertops, test tubes, large vats of liquids there were bubbling and spewing vapors. He took the key out of his pocket, which had been given to him, pulled the clip board that was labeled _Timothy Hughes_, unlocked the door. Once he walked in, flicking on the light, the clip board dropped to the floor with a clatter, the entire room was filled with cages. His body was shaking as he approached the first cage, Beetleman came running up to Ed, "Hello! As you can see we are trying to find the best chimera species to produce skins that we can graft onto burn victims and the like."

Ed couldn't hear anymore, here was Mr. _Zucker_ in a room full of god damn _chimera's_… the white noise was so loud it could make anyone's ears bleed, the reverse, what was the reverse?!

Nina's broken Chimera voice, "_Brother, can we play?"_

His fists clenched, head was down, blonde hair covered his eyes, while his body was trembling. The anguish he felt that night flooded through him as if a dam broke, there was nothing he could do to save her.

Shou Tucker's voice echoed around him, "_Haven't advances mankind has made come from results of countless experiments on human beings, to use medical science as an example?_"

Ed's voice quivered in a low drawl, "We're human beings… and we couldn't even save one little girl… insignificant human beings…" (2)

_But you are more than that Edward Elric, so much more… _Ed staggered gripping his head, that was the gate...

The last clear voice Ed heard though the noise was Tucker, _"The more steps we take forward, the longer we see the path is ahead…"_ The world went dark.

* * *

That evening, Ed had rushed into the house and up the stairs yelling that he was getting ready for work (this shift was for the Tavern). Coming down looking all snazzy again, Mustang forced himself to peel his eyes off of him, ended up following the shrimp for another night at O'Lucky's.

Granted Ed looked a bit paler than usual.

Once they got there, the place was empty for the bar was still closed. Inside the cook was sitting on top of the bar, fingers curled along the edge. It seemed he was waiting. When they entered, Tim greeted the guy, "Hey Frankie."

Frankie hopped off the bar as Ed was about to pass him, grabbing his blonde friend by the shoulders, effectively spinning him around to be face to face. "What the _fuck _are you doing?"

Mustang took a defensive stance, but noticed Ed did not as he questioned the cook's actions, "What do ya mean?" Playing dumb, "I am heading to the back to start-"

The cook grabbed Ed by the collar, slamming him against the bar, "You know _EXACTLY_ what I mean." He continued saying the words though his teeth, "_Congrats_ on becoming one of them. I didn't take you for a fucking ignorant asshole." Ed tried to get a word in but was cut off, instead he was shoved back as Frankie let go, "Don't expect me to go to your funeral." The cook was acting like a protective older brother, a different way of showing it.

Mustang cut in, interrogation voice steady, "Explain yourself, Frankie."

The cook turned to the new guy, "Who the hell are you?" In this moment, Ed put an hand down on Franklin's shoulder, "Hey. Truth. Anyone else in the bar?"

"No. Why?"

Ed continued in a whisper, "I believe your father was murdered, so was the late Mr. Vash. Don't you agree?" Suddenly, Ed's wrist was snatched, before he was yanked forward, he extended his hand, freeing himself from the grasp. Swiftly Ed, pushed his arm up to meet Franklin's neck, while his right foot kicked the back crook of Frankie's left leg, knocking him off balancing. With a crash, the cook was on the floor. As if it were all second nature, Ed had Franklin's arm behind his back, effectively pinning his friend to the floor.

Franklin's face was filled with confusion. Tim did not seem to look like the guy to know how to fight, at least not this experienced.

With no shadow of a doubt, Ed knew what he was about to do was right. Franklin was still trying to put up a fight until Timothy answered all the wordless questions in almost an inaudible whisper, "You're paranoid your next?" Franklin went ridged. Tim continued, "I lied to you. My name is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. The other guy standing before you is Brigadier General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. For now he is Travis Willingham." He let go and got off of the cook. Looking down extending his hand to help his friend, Ed asked, "Got it?"

When Franklin emerald eyes looked up, he took Ed's hand. While being hauled up to his feet, he made sure his whisper was heard, "Yes and how may I be of assistance?"

Ed smiled, "I'll let you know."

The cook faced Mustang clearing his throat speaking back to his normal tone of voice, "I apologize, _sir_. I don't believe we've met, name's Franklin Turner, and you are?"

* * *

If Sheska could she would slam her head on the bar over and over again until the darkness took her away from this bar. Do these two ever stop? Both, Colonel Elric and Brigadier General Mustang, were at it again, slightly intoxicated at this point, making matters worse for Sheska's Damage Control Operations.

Tim wiped around, "Did you want more scotch, _your highness_?"

Starting to pour some scotch, Travis replied, "Is that how you refer to everyone? Does being that short make one to believe everyone is higher up?" Mustang was determined to make up for his loss the last battle.

"Sorry, what was that? You have a small penis? Why you don't say…." He had to walk away to tend to another customer. On his way back to the other he had to pass Roy. In doing so, Ed did his best broken Xingese accent while outstretching his he arms, "And Amestrian's have such big penis!"

Mustang had to give him credit, the accent was spot on. Watching for when Ed would cross paths again, now Roy got in edgewise, "What is your shooting score? Oh zero. Never having used it."

Ed spat back, "Who says, hmmmm?" Wither it was his intent of not, Edward leaned over under the counter to grab another glass, at just the right angle, Roy could see down the shirt, exposing the toned body underneath. Elric was winning again… metal images… horrifically vivid and amazing metal images…

Sheska looked between them, was this really happening? She rolled her eyes, not that it mattered to her but… did they even know it themselves of how much sexual frustration hung in the air between them? Sheska felt a lot of empathy for Riza Hawkeye having to deal with this.

At that moment, Father Cush, in civilian wear, walked up to the bar, and sat next to Roy. The Fullmetal bartender sauntered over, "Is there something you're not telling us Father Cush?" After making the man's name clear for Mustang, Ed questioned, "Is the apocalypse tomorrow? Is that why you are here?"

The priest laughed, "No my dear boy, I am here to see how you were doing." Travis glanced over at Tim as the priest with a parental air continued, "I thought I told you to go home and rest."

Frankie put a plate on the server's window hit the bell, than caught onto Mustang's calculated eye. Frank pushed himself against the wall, trying to filter the discussion through all the gabbling noise from the crowd of patrons.

Tim grabbed the plate from the window placing it in front of Ms. Linda, who is in a deep conversation with Nate. Addressing the priest's concern, "I have a responsibility to be here, I can't just take off when I want." He grabbed a glass, returning to the area near the faithful man, Ed quickly came up with a way to manipulate the topic, "Father while you are here, can you do us a favor?" Mustang's eyes glowered. Ed was doing it again, changing subjects.

A bit shocked and curious, Father replied, "Sure, what is it?"

"Can you bless the beer?" The priest smiled and chuckled warmly at the request. Ed continued, "I might feel better handing this stuff out, wait - that's a lie. I just like the idea of holy booze."

The priest stood up, still chuckling, "Indeed, I agree. We are all in desperate need of some holy booze." The bar fell silent, "In the name of Ometeotl I bless this blessed liquor which temporarily relieves those suffering ailments from the body and mind, giving the courage to the shy, and helps those who need some rest. We must _remember_ there is a price to pay for over indulgence - the hangover." This made the crowd laugh; the priest finished it with a hand signal of a circle and equilateral triangle. The crowd cheered in celebration of the now holy booze.

John Vash walked up to shake the priest's hand giving thanks. The priest heartily laughed again, "Now that Mr. Hughes has come into our lives, I don't know what we would do without him. What a character."

Abruptly, Mustang was taken back to the Promised Day. What if Edward Elric had never came back from the gate? The priest spoke truth, what a hole, just as big if not bigger than that left behind by Maes Hughes…

The next set of words stated by the Father pulled Mustang from his thoughts, "Please send Mr. Hughes home with pay."

As John glanced back at his employee with concern, Ed scowled, "Forget it! I'm fi-"

'Gracia' really concerned, butted in, "What happened?"

The priest continued over Timothy's protests, "Earlier today, he collapsed at the church." Frankie's heart sank, had it already started? Why would want to kill, the friendly alias, Timothy Hughes? Father Cush continued, "Despite what he says, he is not fine. He needs _rest_."

Mustang stood up, there was going to be no argument, Ed was going back to the townhouse. "I am willing to escort him, he has been kindly letting me stay at his place. This is the least I can do." Sheska took that as an order, nodding in agreement.

Tim glared but gave up the fight, too much energy and to many foes. As he headed around the bar, throwing the towel down. Franklin appeared from the kitchen and pulled back on Ed's arm, whispering, "Have you been coughing up blood?" Ed shook his head no, and he was let go and reminded by Franklin's normal tone, "Tomorrow, I'll come by and get you in the afternoon, tuxedo shopping."

Ed did forget, "You got it." Going over to 'Gracia', Ed gave a kind hug before leaving.

* * *

Once outside and up the block a bit, Mustang snapped at him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not that-"

Sternly Mustang cut him off, "Yes it is. You were completely vulnerable."

Switching the topic, Ed threw back, "You realize you have to leave soon, _Travis_. I don't need a babysitter; I am fine on my own."

As soon as they got inside, Ed made is way toward the kitchen. Instead he was hastily pushed toward the couch. "What are you-?"

"Sit! I'll make you what you want."  
"I'm not invalid!" Mustang's authoritative glare kept Ed in his set. Leaving Mustang to go start the stove, with a snap, and make some coffee.

Mustang asked from the kitchen, "Why do you need a tux?"

"I have to take Sheska to one of the Phish ball events." The moment Ed finished the sentence, there was a mug being handed to him by the fellow alchemist.

Mustang sat lazily on the couch across from his comrade, thinking about that for a second, "Hold on, a _ball_. Can you even dance?" Again with the foreign pictures, Ed waltzing on a dance floor a beautifully dressed Sheska in arm.

"Pfft, no. Who said I have to dance?"

"That's not gentlemanly…"  
Ed snorted, "So you are telling me you know how to?"

Mustang nodded, "Balls are best for networking. I learned very early on. When is the ball?" Ed groaned, then sipped on his coffee, "Tuesday."

Addressing Ed on the issue he brought up on the wall back, "For now I am planning to leave Thursday." That's when Mustang pressed him on the main issue, "What happened today?" Ed cringed, he knew this was coming, hoping vainly it wouldn't. Mustang also pointed out, "You never showed me the paperwork you had promised from last night, either."

The blonde was tense, "It was dehydra-"

With finality, Mustang shot up in his seat, "Don't-you-dare-_lie _ to me, not after all these years, don't you dare start now." He saw the inner battle of what to say ragging in Elric's mind, Roy wondered how much he would allow to be known.

Fullmetal's eyes laid down into the coffee mug. He had to explain he what he saw. It was vitial and part of the job. The questions now were: Could he hold out? Would his mind leave him alone to get his point across? Ed bluntly said, "Chimeras, hundreds of them. They are experimenting for skin grafts, burn victims and the like."

Mustang hastily put his mug down, jumped to his feet, questioning, "They experimented on you?!" About to inspect the blonde, Ed saw the approaching Brigadier General, holding up a hand to him in defense, "No, no, no! Nothing like that."

Stopping before Ed, Mustang asking, "Is there human experimentation?"

Instantly Ed shot up out of his seat, "No, um, no." He took his right hand and pushed against Mustang's chest, to move him out of the way.

The white nose… faintly Tucker came though, _countless experiments… _Zucker's glasses glared with light hiding his eyes, just like Tucker's… that damn grin…

Ed knew he couldn't hold out much longer, with the coffee mug in his left hand, announced, "I'm going to lay down. Go upstairs and lay down." He heard no protests from Mustang. Stumbling his way up the stairs and using his free hand as guidance along the wall to reach his room at the end of the hall.

Closing the door to his sanctuary and hell, Edward leaned his back against the barrier. Safe… alone and… not safe… anxiety prickled under his skin as if to warn for impending danger.

Warn for what? Who was there to warn? He couldn't pull anyone into this, not another soul. This was his problem, his old problems sucked more people in involvement then desired. It was enough.

Smiling for a moment, ignoring all the white noise, Ed pictured himself looking up at the old Colonel. Führer one day… seeing him up there, that's where he belonged, the nation needed it.

A leader with a priceless heart, there was no value for that life. Pulling thousands of strings, hiding millions of secrets, and listening to a child's word… Mustang had done so much for them… Without him, Al would not be alive.

Roy Mustang has done enough for little in return. Edward was not going to pull him into anything else. The Flame Alchemist had to move to the top with or without the Fullmetal Alchemist. But you see, therein lies a problem… there was no more Fullmetal Alchemist, he was only plain Edward Elric, all knowledge is useless for he had no tools to use it. Look at what was happening, he couldn't even complete this simple mission, he was screwing up, this was routine!

Putting his head back against the door, his Adam's apple moved with a quiet chuckle. The noise was bussing, crackling, as cold sweat trickled down the side of his face.

It felt like a brick smacked into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Since when did he feel like this? This was a one sided Linda and Nate equation. For that matter, how long did he have eyes on the man behind the oak desk? Tonight there was that smug look on Mustang's face behind the glass of scotch. Mischievous ideas behind those midnight eyes with taunting remarks from those lips…

This was ludicrous. Then again, nothing came easy for Ed. The world spins with all its currents, sensei always told him to embrace them, so much so it had been annoying (3). Yet here he was, arms outstretched standing against it.

Ed clutched at his chest with his right hand, his head lulled down, face contorted in pain, his heart hammering against his chest. It was hard to breath, _It hurts_. With all resistance against those waters did he think it was going to be warm and fuzzy?

"It hurts, Brother." Ed's eyes shot open, Chimera Nina was sitting there across the room from him. Tucker stood right behind. Ed chucked the mug across the room, hitting the wall, shattering it to pieces. He yanked a draw to his desk open, pulling out a piece of chalk. _I could save her… I can save her…_ he dropped to his knees, furiously starting a transmutation circle on the wooden floor.

Mustang already stood in the doorway to the room, having shadowed Ed up the stairs, waiting behind it. Ed was on his hands and knees; his body shaking, quivering. Muttering, "_Insignificant… we are foolish…"_

Roy swallowed, carefully stepping forward at that one glance he knew Ed was in complete psychosis. Trying to assure Ed and pull him out of it, "Fullmetal…"

Ed's hand stopped at the sound of Mustang's fuzzy voice. Then he continued, striking the lines down with precision, seething, "Don't test me, Colonel" Was he in the past? Ed stopped for a moment, "You're not even fucking real…" The lost alchemist started chuckling again, going back to his work, "and yet you still… why must you taunt me…?"

How could someone be so far away, but right in front of you?

He, Mustang, taunts him? So much was running though Mustang's mind as he got down on one knee besides Fullmetal.

The chalk snapped into tiny pieces within Ed's grip, prompting a scramble for the pieces, "No no no no no no no, not now, no almost….." His gaze looked forward to something within the space. He let out a sound from that of a horrified little boy, "Mom…?"

Mustang put a hand on Ed's shoulder. Ed jumped his head snapped in his direction. Their eyes locked, and what Roy saw frightened him to the core. Ed's eyes sunk into his head, scared, there was no foundation to reality anymore, and nothing made sense. Fullmetal yanked away as if scorched.

Instinct took over, the Flame Alchemist wrapped his arms around Fullmetal, pinning Ed's back against his chest, keeping a firm hold in so that Ed's arms against his own sides. Ed fight with all his energy struggling to get free… he was too exhausted and stopped…

Ed's breathing was erratic, his heart still pounding. Nina was staring back at him with those glaring eyes…

Roy spoke softly, "I've got you, I'm not going to let you fall - trust me now. Close your eyes, focus Fullmetal. Focus. Match your breathing with mine." Ed's breath hitched in his throat a couple of times, muttering, staring into space, "Nina… could save… Nina…."

"Close your eyes. Breathe." Mustang loosened his firm hold on the shaking body. The exertion was physically painful. Ed's hand moved and clenched at the fabric over his heart, Roy matched the movement.

Mustang continued to wrap his left arm over Ed's, holding him around the stomach. Holding Ed close, the prodigy finally closed his eyes. After sitting there for a moment, Roy felt Ed's fingers entwine with his over the pounding heart - gripping on as though for dear life.

The arms surrounding him felt strong, protective, reassuring, like a shield. The noise started to turn down, the pain was melting away. He felt the calm breathing of another, tried to follow in sync.

Letting go of it all, Ed found he didn't fall. Instead, warmth enclosed him. Rested into the feeling a shuttering sigh was released… and Edward Elric drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_To be continued..._

In the next chapter: Dancing, Balls, Quarrels, Bar Fights, Blood shed.  
Enough said.

**Chapter 4: Losing**

**Review!**

* * *

Credits:  
(1) West Wing Season 5 Episode: "DISASTER RELIEF" Said by Leo McGary.  
(2) Quote. Fullmetal Alchemist Manga Vol. 2 Chap 1. Pg. 37.  
(3) Paraphrase of original text. Fullmetal Alchemist Manga Vol. 2 Chap. 2 Pg. 24.

There was a South Park joke thrown in there.  
Tucker and Nina quotes are mixed from manga and animes.  
The Prophet Logue Lowe is an actual character, I did not make him up. He was the guy killed by Bradley when he tried to exchange his life for those in Ishval.

FYI:

The Lord of the Duality and the energies concepts come from Aztec theology (can you tell I am a history major yet?).


	5. (04) Losing

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Acknowledgements: You people are kick ass. Thank you _Holy Gin_ for your words of wisdom, encouragement, and for sparking an ongoing joke. Props to _Ed the Stampede_, like your name! That idea did come to mind when first laying out the story line; however Franklin is a character with a vital role to play.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES!

AN: This chapter was both very hard and so SO much fun to write. I hope you enjoy it. I am again throwing this up here because I have a very long weekend a head of me and I want to be done with this chapter. There will be errors... I will be going back and fixing them eventually. I promise.

Warnings: Religious notions. Sexual Content (yaoi). Fucked up shit. *GRIN*

* * *

**Chapter 4: Losing**

_Tick Tick_. Ed's groggy vocals etched out the words, "God damn it…"

Still half-asleep, he moved to get out of bed, missing the fact the walking appendages were completely tangled in sheets, super effective at withholding proper movement. The clamor of metal and body parts slamming into a heap on the floor woke Mustang up from slumber.

Mustang watched silently amused as the larva boy wiggled his way over to the window from the desk chair beside the bed.

_Tick Tick_. Ed's aggravation added to the show, "I am getting there damn it!" Propping himself up on his knees, flesh arms pushed the window up. A pebble flew over his blonde head while the other hit him square in the cheek. "_Stoooop. _I'm up! I'm up!" Elric failed his arms out over the window ledge, placing his chin on it looking down.

The Brigadier General heard the cook's voice yell back up, "Nice sex hair!"

Ed's eyes swiveled up to look up at the tangled blonde locks. Pushing and propping his hair all lady like, "Shut up! Tsk. You don't – know - fashion!"

This got a chuckle out of Mustang, scaring the shit out of the prim and proper, who fell backwards, once again, to meet the floor.

The confused blonde pulled his eyes away from Mustang when the cook called up, "Get your ass ready!"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Ed jumped up about to slammed the window down, but instead it slammed itself, shattering the window pane. "DAMN THIS HOUSE!"

"Yeah what a dream!" Franklin called, with a laugh in tune.

Ed stuck out the finger out of the broken window.

Turning, Mustang was still sitting there, rubbing his neck. The memories from the night prior were hazy, of what he could recollect, Mustang was indeed real and very much there. What further evidence suggested, he was there the entire night.

_Fuck_, this is not what Ed wanted to happen. Mustang was not to know any of it. Now Fullmetal was certain he would be pulled from the case.

The sleep laden voice from the Flame asked, "How are you feeling?"

"You didn't have to- I'm –" Ed avoided meeting the gaze that was on him. In truth, what happened last night helped more than Mustang could possibly know. Ed scratched the back of his head, "Thanks." Ed stood there waiting for the barrage of questions that never came.

Instead, Mustang stood up and put a hand on Ed's shoulder, "We'll discuss it later. Right now, get ready to go run your errands. I'll let Frank in." Ed watched Roy's hand slide of his shoulder and catch the doors edge, closing as he exited.

Mustang trotted the downstairs, cracked his back, and opened the door. The first thing that came out of the cook's mouth, "How is he?"

How could Roy answer this one? Well…"It's a long story. Would you like anything to drink?"

The skilled food artisan, in a white t-shirt and jeans, shook his head as they made their way to the couch. Frank fixed loose slick strands of hair falling out of his part, and said, "I have a message from 'Gracia'. She would like to meet with you at the café for lunch. You "said" _you_ have connections with publishers. She would like to discuss the "matter" with you."

Mustang nodded understanding, "Thanks."

Frankie nervously cleared his throat, "Uh, I know you might not trust me-"

The Brigadier General raised his hand to stop Franklin there, "If Fullmetal trusts you, so do I. He is up there as one of the best for his gut instincts." Hawkeye also crossed his mind as he said that. "But I must ask: why do you want to be involved in this?"

The emerald eyes bore into him, "My father worked for them, tirelessly. Whole heartedly believing he could help humanity with his science and alchemy." His eyes found the floor as they watched the memory, "He was next to my bed one night. He got home late. I never really had a problem with it. Being alone sometimes was only a small sacrifice to pay for other people's happiness and well-being. At the time that's what everyone led me to believe.

"Well, he kept saying he was sorry. He was wrong." Looking back up to Mustang, "I am convinced he figured something out or maybe found something they didn't want him to know. Because, shortly after he became ill, with whatever it was, and attacked his lungs, killing him. Funny thing is - no one else had the same disease. You catch a cold from someone. There are seasons where illness comes and goes. It doesn't appear. How was he the only one in the town to be stuck by this mystery disease?

"Tim, sorry I meant Ed, he found out about John's late father who died a year after. I thought, what about other people who have died of 'Natural' causes." Frank shook his head and then asked, "What happened to, uh, Ed at the church?"

"He is battling with some history. I don't believe bares any correlation to what you are describing." Mustang glanced by the stairs, he wasn't happy with the idea not being at Ed's side after what he witnessed last night. "I'm trusting you to keep an eye on him. Things trigger his mind."

"You mean when he spaces out?"

Mustang asked, "Does this happen often?"

Frank took a second to think about it, "Well, more and more so. I, either, swat his head with some newspaper or give a nice love tap to his arm, maybe leave a nice colorful bruise to remember me by."

Ed's nonmatching footsteps came rapidly down the stairs. Frankie stood up whining, "_God _you're like a woman. You make me wait like we are going on a date."

Mustang quickly informed Fullmetal were he had to be that afternoon. As Mustang closed the door behind Ed, he muttered, "Hang in there." Ed glanced back with a small smile, that guy was never going to change, small motivational pep talks, so his style. As he pushed the gate open, he heard the door latch click.

* * *

Mustang quickly got ready and headed to the café. In his head, Roy Mustang believed he would actually show up early, nothing else better to do. However, Sheska was already there. Still being beat on punctuality, even when he tried.

Roy ordered a coffee, and moved over to her, gaining her attention with a greeting, "Nice to see you. May I join you Ms. Haynes?"

When noticing it was the Brigadier General, Corporal Sheska almost shot out of her seat with formal military conduct. Instead she fumbled with her book exclaiming, "Absolutely, Mr. Willingham!"

"So I hear you are writing a book?" Travis pulled out a seat and placed himself in it.

Gracia nodded, "Yes, so Timothy told you?"

Mustang nodded as he tasted his coffee, "I happen to have some connections to publishers." He was unsure how she was going to work this transfer of information in such a public place, but he followed the instructional hints given to him through Frank.

The bookworm took out some papers from her bag, asking, "Would you like to take a look?"

"Certainly." As she passed over a booklet bound together by string. 'Travis' read the typed cover, _Credence_. Mustang's eyes peered over the document catching hers, she remarked, "It is bit of a slow read, I advise you to skip to page four."

"Aren't you supposed to grab your audience in the first paragraph, Ms. Haynes?" The first bit looked like the beginning of a novel.

"I thought I would try a different approach, Mr. Willingham."

Roy turned to page four there was a paragraph that stuck out:

_In mingling with the town's women_,_ whispers danced around. Boastful about their spouse's involvement, made for a grand competition. Lost in battle, forfeit any restraint for secrecy, the one with the most extensive amount of knowledge was to be the victor. The upset of events came from a Ms. Casey Donavan, wife of the Minister of PHISH and Mayor of Pendleton, a Dr. Richard Donavan. This, she silenced the games. _

_Dr. Richard, as records indicate, is son to a famous researcher, Dr. Denis Donavan, known for his work performed during the Cretian War. Rumor has it the late father had Dr. Tim Marco, the Crystal Alchemist, as his apprentice. _

Travis' eyes sunk in his head. Not again… could this man know about the philosopher's stone?

_After Dr. Denis Donavan's untimely death, his son took up the continuance of the work. Coming up with a theory, pushing further than that of his father, he claims promise with the use of Malinali energy laws. Could there be a supply of energy, harnessed without the need to destroy the environment, a longer half-life? Maybe even fix the human body without drawing energy from the earth, thus canceling out the need of Ishvala? _

_Depute erupted of such ideas. Energy can be neither created nor destroyed, only transferred. But could there be an energy manipulated or made to supply, without the use of fuel? Such a project has been born._

"Do you think there is an issue with my work Mr. Willingham?" Sheska tactfully chose the right words.

Mustang, still in some shock of how deep rooted this had gotten, "We have had worse to fix, Ms. Gracia."

* * *

That evening Mustang brought the booklet back to the townhouse and bags of goods. While he waited for Ed, the Flame Alchemist prepared a simple dinner for the two of them.

Ed stormed in, slamming the door behind him, "I don't know how women do it! How do they deal with this fashion nonsense?! Who cares what material is used or style?!"

In the kitchen, Mustang smirked with his back to Ed. _Fullmetal's has entered the building. Seems to be back to normal. _Ed had quit his bitching once the scent from dinner hit his nose. "You're cooking?!"

"So it seems." Mustang turned and watched Ed lay a covered suit with it hanger, over the couch. Ed had to see this to believe it.

After watching over Mustang shoulder, seeing the food being placed on the plates and put down on the kitchen table, Ed was finally convinced of the truth. "Ha! Should've known the man who controls the power of flames could cook." He plopped himself down in one of the kitchen chairs. As Roy pulled out his own chair to sit, Ed grabbed the fork and knife, stopping in mid-air, and shot a suspecting eye to the Brigadier General. "What's the catch?"

That mischievous smirk was back on Mustang's face. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I knew it, _Bastard!_" Laying his arms on the table, "Out with it."

Calm and assertive Mustang laid it out, "I am calling it off."

The old all too familiar defiant rage was back in Ed, "You can't do that!"

"Does it ever get through your brain that I am your superior and can?" Cutting his chicken, casually Roy took a bite.

"I am close to this! Calling it off would expose everything and any chance of another mission. You know it!"

Roy acknowledged Ed had made a valid point, however, "This hits to close to home, not to mention what you have been going through."

Rare embarrassment washed though Fullmetal, placing his utensils down. Trying to push emotion aside, he eager to know, "What do you know that I don't? Sheska figured something out, didn't she?"

Fullmetal had every right to know this. Watching the prodigy carefully, Mustang softly continued, "Yes, we have reason to suspect that the Mayor, Minister, is researching the philosopher's stone."

After a moment of staring at each other, Ed unexpectedly laughed, "Are you kidding? After all these years and assignments, we have another "Lead"?" Mustang found himself chuckling too, he hadn't thought of that in that way. In a more serious tone, Ed pointed out, "Then you know we can't call this off. Like old times, trust that I can do this."

Mustang studied him trying to decide. All he wanted to do was ship Ed back to Central, but again the runt was right. People's lives were in danger once again, and only the Fullmetal Alchemist was prepared for this kind of mission. "Fine, but with a catch. You have to trust me when you find yourself falling." Ed silently agreed. Roy stated, "Now eat."

Once dinner was done, Mustang saw a different side of Ed, a calm and chatty one, while washing dishes. Noting this Roy stated, "You seem fond of chores."

Ed shrugged, sighing when the noise started, he had promised, "When Al and I were young, we use to always dry the plates for mom." Mustang had to hide his shock, Ed hardly talked about his mom.

The noise died down for Ed as he focused on the conversation with Mustang, he continued, "Yeah, she wouldn't let us wash them because we broke too many, when playing with the soap." Mustang smiled at that funny image, not hard to believe.

Giving Ed a playful verbal jab, "Only to grow up to blow up buildings and destroy cities. " Ed snorted, "I like to take things up a notch."

Thinking like an alchemist and equivalent exchange, Mustang said, "Well your childhood chores are better than having to clean vomit off the sidewalk." Ed lifted an eyebrow as Roy continued, "My Aunt owned a pub. It wasn't as nice as O'Lucky's. Sidewalk vomit cleanup was on the list of chores to do every morning." Roy could see Ed try and hide a smile in his peripheral vision. After a moment's pause, "Would you like dessert?"

"Pfft. Of course, what is it?"

Roy put the plate away ignoring the question and bluntly stating, "Go put your tuxedo on."

Seeing how he fell into that trap, Ed exclaimed, "Damn it! Living up to the title. Bastard." Then a thought occurred to him, "Why do you want to see me in the tux?"

"Want dessert?"

"Yes."

"Then don't ask questions."

Ed grabbed his Tux and stomped upstairs to put it on. Mustang started some coffee and pulled out cannolis from the icebox. Walking to the living room, setting everything down on the coffee table, he slipped on his glove and snapped his fingers. The fireplace roared to life. He pushed the couches out of the way opening up space in the living room. Gliding the coffee table over against the wall, were the desk once stood, he sat on it. He only had to wait a moment before Ed came down.

In Mustang's words, _absolutely stunning,_ and as corny as it sounds, the handsome man that stood before the Flame Alchemist, took his breath away.

The common white blouse was worn underneath a midnight blue vest. There was a gold chain from a button of the vest to the inner part of the jacket. The black tailcoat had a shiny black lapel, which matched with the material of a stipe on the outside of each pant leg. The trousers lightly touched upon the highly polished black shoes.

The added complement to the entire wear was the handkerchief, which matched the color of Edward's eyes. The piece of black cloth that would make the bowtie lay loosely around his neck.

Mustang got to his feet and made his way across to Ed, clearing his throat, "You look great."

Ed looked down at his tuxedo inspecting it. "With all that I had to go through, I better."

Roy wondered, "You bought another pocket watch?"

The handsome blonde shook his head, "No, Frankie letting me borrow it for tomorrow, it's his father's, for good luck. Did you know that it's a tradition, a coming of age thing to pass a pocket watch down father to son?"

Mustang walked around him, "No," both not having fathers to share in that kind of tradition kept them out of the loop, "odd to pass time along."

Coming out of the nervousness, Ed's eyes swept the state of the living room, "What did you do?"

The Flame Alchemist put his hands on Ed's shoulders guiding him toward the center. Slipping his hands around Ed's neck, he started to work on the bowtie. Forgetting to take off his alchemic glove from his right hand, Roy pulled it off using his teeth, keeping it here as he fiddled with the tie.

Ed's froze, forgetting to breathe as he watched Mustang work his magic. Roy's heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest could be felt against his back. The blonde kept still afraid to move, but at the same time wanted to melt into his arms.

Mustang stepped around to inspect his work, taking his glove from his teeth and placing in his pocket. Straightening out the tie, "There you go. Now," he held out his hand, with chivalry, "Do you care to dance?"

Taking a step back, Ed spattered, "This was not part of the deal!"

Keeping his stance, the Brigadier General nicely pointed out, "All eyes are on you, and they will be on you tomorrow night. You need to act the part, and its time you learn. Trust me, the skill comes in handy." Ed's stubbornly looked back. Mustang added with a tone of disappointment, "Don't make me turn this into an order, Fullmetal."

After sighing Ed placed his hand in Roy's, who lifted it up in the air, arm slightly bent, and comfortably level. Instructing each step, Mustang played the male part, placing Ed's free hand on his shoulder, and resting his own on Ed's waist. "I guide you across the dance floor. As my partner, you have to trust me from keeping you from bumping into people, swiftly and with eloquence. Keep your head up, with confidence. Not down at your feet like this." After demonstrating he looked back up, "It's the same body language as in the military, and the same swift moments as in fighting."

"Now that's language I understand! Never equated fighting and dancing..." Ed admitted.

As soon as they started, Ed was clumsy but he slowly began to get the hang of it. He started to understand about the trust. There were times where his was guided in the direction of blind spots, Mustang's confidence kept him from second guessing the direction.

In no time, the two unconsciously drew closer. Mustang spoke close to Ed's ear, "This will be much easier when you have the band playing, but can be harder depending on type of dress she wears." Mustang brought them to a stop. Nodding over to the dessert and coffee on the table, he said, "Grab your reward before we switch roles."

Ed murmured, "I'm not a dog you know."

"Don't kid yourself. You're in the military." Roy said with a smirk.

"Oh har har har." Taking a bite out of the cannoli, Ed watched Roy pour two cups of steaming coffee. "Who taught you all this chivalrous stuff?"

"My Aunt, determined to raise me to be a good man. For you, switching roles might be awkward for you, due to your height."

Ed crunched down on a cannoli almost making the cream hit his shiny lapel, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET PENGUIN WITH TWO LEFT FEET?!"

"Oh calm down," Mustang simply took him by the arm back to the center of the living room. "Now place a song in your head, and go for it." As they started moving, "I can already feel your confidence." Ed caught off guard by the compliment, jerked to a halt and threw Mustang off balance.

"Would you relax?" Mustang took up the male stance again. "Now, to twirl the partner."

They kept going for a while, both enjoying the time spent together, truly able to enjoy each other's company. They changed pace, trying to figure out what songs the other knew. They would try to tone it in their head, getting chuckles out of being out of sync with the beat. Neither of them could hold a tone, so that didn't work.

"So why did you want me to put the tux on?" Ed inquired.

"It's better to learn in what you will be wearing. I am sure you are not use to the constraints and the shoes." Mustang watched Ed nod, heaven forbid Ed actually verbalize that his superior was right.

They danced close and with ease, Edward could pick up on Mustang's cologne, the faint traces of charcoal from diner. It suited him well. Mustang caught faint traces of the patient tobacco of the bar.

And suddenly in a moment they stopped, a bit out of breath. Ed's golden orbs looked from the flames of the fire, up to their reflection given off by those midnight eyes. The words "Damn you…" escaped as a whisper under Ed's breath. Mustang lifted his hand using his thumb to gently wipe a small piece of cannoli off Ed's face.

Just as in an attraction of with magnets, their lips drew together in a soft kiss, abruptly ended by Ed's reaction (shoving Roy away). Both looked at the other in shock. They both felt this way? Equally? Reciprocated?

Ed broke the silence, "No. This can't- you're going to be Führer." The pain in Ed's eyes was mirrored by Roy's. Understanding the gravity of the situation at hand, Ed dashed upstairs.

Roy sped after, grabbing Ed's arm, but lost his grip when Ed yanked it away. Shortly after a door met his face, "It's not like you to run Fullmetal."

A muffled reply, "Who said I am running? I was removing myself from the equation." A muffled frustrated grown came from the behind the door, "GAH Damn it! I'm in the wrong room!" Mustang inwardly laughed. Ed took the nearest exit route… the guest room. That's what you get when you don't keep your emotions cool during tactical situation.

Mustang tried to open the door but found it was locked. "Open the door."

Like magic, the door flung open. Ed stood there, "What?"

Mustang grabbed his collar, placing his lips on the stubborn shrimp's. The shorter one felt himself being guided backward. This was one odd way of dancing…

Using his foot, Roy kicked the door closed behind him. With full frontal force, Ed shoved forward, slamming Mustang's back against the door. Firmly placing both hands on the Colonel Bastard's chest, closing the distance, Ed pinned him there.

Adrenaline was rushing through their veins… How long had they been like this?

"We got to stop…now." But Ed's body started to do the thinking, despite what the logic in his brain was screaming. This wasn't right, this couldn't happen. Even if they did, what if it got out? Roy Mustang was to be a public figure… this could never be.

This logic did not outweigh the moment, for once to do what he wanted, not needed. Fuck it all. Ed wanted to taste more of that man, the calm cool, poised, and always had his shit together guy was now in the same state Ed was in, uninhibited.

It occurred to Ed that he already may be addicted to this bastard. Both hunger and passion were received and matched, quickly escalating. Ed was too consumed by the kiss to notice the Flame's hands slide under his tuxedo jacket. And with one swift change of stance, Ed was slammed against the door, feeling the raven haired man press his body against his.

Already they were fighting for dominance, and Roy would be damned if he let Ed win this time.

Tilting his head, Roy made for Ed's neck. He pulled the bowtie lose in once slick flick of the wrist, the material whizzed as it was pulled off.

Moving his hips to try to gain leverage, Ed grinded against his captor. A guttural groan met his right ear. In reflex, Ed pushed his head against the door exposing more of his neck, grinding harder. He too left out a soft cry, digging his fingers into the intoxicating man before him. Feeling what he was doing to the experienced man before him, brought tangibility to the situation for Ed, exciting him further.

Two hands grasped Ed shoulders, firm and steady, but the voice was wavering with breath shuttering, "The Tux… can't ruin the tux." So the Flame Alchemist's fingers tantalizingly moved, over each button. Fullmetal smirked, this was his window of opportunity, he had the upper hand. At first Ed acted all innocent, mirroring Roy's movements, but subty his fingers started to travel. Pushing the vest off, parting unbuttoned shirt to expose the muscular chest, Ed teasingly ran his fingers across the exposed skin, slowly grinding against Mustang the whole time. Oh how he liked to fuck with this man, and it was clear with the involuntary twitches, Roy was having difficulties restraining himself. How he wanted to rip that tux off, not giving a damn how many buttons bounced off the walls.

Ed groaned in dissatisfaction when Roy put some distance between them. Roy clapped his hands together and pushed them against the wall, hooks drew out of the wood. Carefully removing the tailcoat, vest, and blouse off Ed's shoulders, he hung them there.

Ed snorted, "You know I forgot you could do that now. That's convenice for-" Mustang pushed him back up against the door, claiming his mouth, then started nibbling at the neck up to the ear. Ed's breath grew heaver against his ear, hitching in his throat from time to time. Roy's lips came into contact with metal along the shoulder, anchor screws jetted out from the plates within, still left in and on bone, all remnants of the past…

Trying to keep from losing himself in the moment, Ed had already stepped out to the glassy shoes and was unlatching Roy's belt. Both rested the sides of their heads on the other, Mustang admitted, "In all my years, I never saw this coming…"

The blonde turned his head, his lips brushing along the skin behind Roy's ear, "We never stopped moving… never had the time... to notice…" Shivers went down Roy's back, as Ed placed a kiss.

Leaning forward, Mustang hit his forehead against the door. This was impossible what Ed was doing to him. Even vice versa, the two most stubborn, hard headed, walled individuals were nothing but vulnerable and exposed in each other's arms.

Edward Elric's hands moved around the sides of Roy Mustang's neck, up behind his head and through the short hair. Pushing himself against Roy, he guided Mustang into another passionate hunger craved kiss.

Both their pants and belts fell to the floor together with a clank, pulling apart another moan escaped Ed's lips, "This might destroy us."

"Or only make us stronger."

Ed was left in his sky blue boxers, and white boxers remained on Roy, his blouse was still adored, unbuttoned, lose around his body.

This was the weapon, and with a smirk Ed strategically plotted to use it against him. Roy knew he was up to something now, he felt that smirk against his collar bone. Ed placed his feet between Roy's legs, dropping down, shooting his legs out, and using the momentum, he grabbed onto the bottom of the blouse. Successfully swinging underneath Roy's legs, and stumbling back onto his feet.

Within seconds, Roy was about to turn around, but Ed grabbed him by the collar, pushing his chest against the door. Ed's lower half grinded against his commander's ass. Surprised at how low and husky his voice sounded against Roy's ear, "See what you do to me? Are you sure you want to play this game?" His hands slipped around his prey's waist, down underneath the elastic of the boxers, all the while nibbling his raven haired partner.

The vibrations of a chuckle danced against the skin on Roy's shoulder, "Indeed, only half Xingese."

Smirking, _"Fuck…you…_" Mustang shoved himself off the door. Both stumbled backward, falling onto the foot of the bed, taking advantage of the surprise attack, Mustang spun around. Jumping in shock when Ed's cool automail leg hit his heated skin, "Ah! God that's cold."

Ed laughed sheepishly, "Sorry…"

Diving in to keep control, Roy yanked Ed's boxers down, earning a groan response. The slap of skin against skin was heard when Ed grabbed onto Roy's shoulders, pushing himself against the exposed flesh of his captor. Which their dicks hit each other, Roy moaned loudly not expecting that. When did his boxers come off? Looking down into Fullmetal's eyes, he saw that trademark grin, hearing that _heh heh heh_.

With awesome strength, the Flame lifted Fullmetal, guiding them both in a more comfortable position on the bed. Putting his forehead against Ed, he cupped the blonde's chin in his hand. Ed could feel Roy's breath against his lips as he stated, "I won this game."

"You can't predict the future outcome of-" Ed threw his head back into the pillow, "Oh shit…" Mustang smirked at what he could do to the shrimp with just one hand around that cock. Turning his head ever so slightly he peered down, "Credence."

"MMmm alright…" Ed agreed, _For now…_

Roy took everything about him in as he trailed butterfly kissing down his lover's navel. Yes, lover. He expected this as fact, when, just moments ago when he pinned against the door and harbored no fear of the outcome. Let's be honest, no other person was able to do this to him, evoking such passion and emotion, all raw and uncensored.

Be it sinful, he didn't care. This was not for just one night, to satisfy an urge. Not a meaningless strong sexual desire for just anybody. No, because he was the one who murdered Lust. This was something more, emotions he wanted to share. A person, he desperately wanted to keep, to have, to hold, and to love.

Noticing a scar passing under his eye, big and almost similar to his own, Roy pushed himself up. That was a life threating wound. Puzzled, while carefully tracing it under his middle finger, he asked, "When did you acquire this one?"

Looking down Ed spoke softly (He had a soft level? Who would have known?), "A gift left by Kimblee."

About to pitch a fit at the lack of continuance, Ed controlled himself when he saw something usually hidden behind the wall; rarely expressed though those midnight eyes, distressed heartache.

The Flame Alchemist's posture softened, "When did that happen?"

_Do we really have to talk about this now?_ Ed pushed himself up onto his elbows. "We battled. I knocked a philosopher's stone out from his hand, but miscalculated. I didn't assume he had a second one; he then blew the mine sky high. A metal rod went right through me."

Mustang's eyebrows frowned, and shook his head, "How many times are you going to meet with death?"

"I donno, but next time I am meeting him for tea." Ed hoped that would lighten him up, and it worked. Fullmetal ruffled the midnight blue hair, "Do you know how long I've wanted to just, mess up you damn hair?"

That mischievous smirk was back, as Roy lowly Ed's legs apart. Ed laid back down, heart pounding and his breath hitched in his throat, with his back arching with the warmth that encompassing his dick. The chuckle that came from Roy brought more waves of pleasure…

Then Mustang's seductive voice was heard, "We'll you didn't lie…" licking from the base to the head, making the Fullmetal's cock twitch. "What you lack in height you've made up in length…"

A deep throated laugh came from the fellow alchemist, as his fingers gripped at short locks, "Oh am I going to get you for that…"

"I would be careful if I were you." Mustang's tongue swiveled around the head, as he cupped Ed's other parts, "I've got you by the balls." Ed's face palmed, traveling his hand slowly down his face, the sensations caused his hips to buck for more, all the while thinking, _what a bastard…_

The same hand flung down to the sheets, gripping them tightly as Roy worked more magic on the wand. His hand slithered up Ed's body, with his finger, he tapped Ed's chin. Ed shifted, getting himself back on his elbows. Mustang looked up at the blonde, tracing his finger along Ed's red bottom lip. Roy thought disdainfully, _he has been biting back on some rich sounds… I'm cheated… he will pay… _

Understanding the cue, Ed opened his mouth. Roy could feel Ed's hot breath on the back of his hand as Ed playfully sucked and nibbled on his finger. At first Ed thought he was losing it again seeing the faint transmutation circle on the top of the hand, but had to remind himself that was from the incident told to him, about a battle for survival… What a pair they made…

How did Ed know how to do half the crap he was doing? Did that gate show him every little damn secret? The way he was working that finger was teasing Roy into oblivion. After finally retracting his finger, Mustang slowly inserted the well lubricated finger into Edward.

At first, the invasion was foreign, but with the distracting slow buildup of sensations provided by Roy's skillful mouth, it was hardly noticeable. And when Roy strategically continued, the second and third fingers on the invasion into the battleground, suddenly, Ed's grip on Mustang's hair tightened and the other slammed down onto the bed. Roy hit that spot. "HOLY FUCK!" Feeling Ed pulsate more and tighten around his fingers, Roy quickly pulled back.

Ed whimpered, "What the… why… don't stop… don't be that much of a bastard!"

Mustang moved up and subsequently yanked down by his shirt, face to face with Ed. Smirking, the Flame Alchemist explained, "You held back on me. I wanna hear it." Taking his own length in hand, he spreading some of his own lubricating juices, he pressed himself against Ed's entrance.

Locking eyes, Ed pressed his forehead against the man who captured his world, and braced himself by using the sides of Roy's chest.

Ed could feel Roy's pulse also racing, when he asked, "Ready?" After Ed's nod, Roy guided himself forward.

Bighting back the pain, unwilling to put a sound to it, knowing Roy would absolutely loathe himself for causing pain to one he cared about. Quickly, a hand entwine with his own, smiling as he felt the middle finger and thumb more callused than that of other digits. The firm grip helped him breathe. Ed wanted more, pushing upward toward his love, receiving a shocked pleasurable cry from the man above. Ed whispered into this Mustang's ear, "Don't underestimate -_ give it to me_."

A rhythm was quickly started, soothing, pleasurable, and filled with emotion. Both of them developed sweat on their brow, hearts racing. Mustang kissed Ed passionately moans escaping into each other's mouths.

Losing themselves to the moment, they were getting their quickly. Mustang had all this stamina and sense of control. Hitting that spot when he could, causing friction between their bodies so Ed's well-endowed buddy was not left out, the Colonel Bastard was definitely not a narcissistic asshole.

In hearing Roy's sounds of pleasure, while nipping on Ed's shoulder, Ed could no longer hold back his own (they had no problems with holding this tone…), each driving the other one to the edge.

Ed subconsciously pulled his legs up for Roy to drive deeper when, "_Cold cold cold_" Mustang abruptly stopped, arching his side away from the chill. Fullmetal placed his hands on the Flame's hips before they continued, "Hold on..."

"What now, Fullmetal?" the Brigadier General muttered, in a fake, I-am-behind-the-desk-and-annoyed-at-you tone, almost coming out as a whine.

"I wanna ride the Mustang."

Laughing into the crook of Ed's neck, he obliged the request, rolling them over.

Once Ed started, Mustangs hand gripped a metal bar of the head board above him. Talk about agility, "Unnnn _Ed…_" Hearing his name, a desperate plea… he gripped Roy's shoulders, who met Ed each time with a thrust. Roy's hand flew off the bar and onto Ed's waist, driving himself deeper. The other enclosed around Ed's dick, following with the rhythm.

"_Roy…_" Not _sir_ not _Colonel_ not _Brigadier General_, just simply Roy… his name, these actions, driving him insane. Ed continued through clenched teeth, he was trying to hold back but "_…Fuck Roy… I…_" He pushed down hard as he saw stars, his crying out and ejaculation sent Roy over the edge of glory, emptying within his partner. Ed's hands moved up holding Mustang's face. They looked into each other's eyes, gasping for air Ed kissed him passionately. Pulling away, he said in the most loving tone, "I hate you." He collapsed onto his love below him. Smiling Roy reciprocated, "I hate you, more."

Chuckling, Ed moved to lay half on Roy half off; keeping his automail away from Roy's radiating skin. Warm arms wrapped around him, strong and firm as though they would never let go.

In a half sleepy state, Roy mumbled, "Hey Ed…"

"Yeah?..."

"You never wrote a report about that incident… I want it first thing in the morning…" A hand went up sluggishly pushing his face in a slow motion slap, "Fuck you Colonel Bastard."

"Any day shrimp."

And then the bed collapsed. "DAMN THIS HOUSE!"

At the end of the night once in a more comfortable bed, snuggling under the covers, metal melted into the flame.

* * *

The ball was an outside event, canopies were pitched up, lights were glittering, the decorations were splendid. All the flowers were beautiful.

Timothy Hughes escorted the gorgeous Gracia, who wore a light pink ball gown, which was modest and anything but frilly. Gracia remarked, "I don't understand why they would want to puff out their dress that much." Her eyes were on a woman that seemed to be getting swallowed by her dress.

Ed chuckled, "I think it is a way of saying she does not want anyone near her." When they got to their assigned seats, Ed pulled out the chair for her she lightly giggled, "Oh Tim, I am not use to being treated that way." Under her breath she bluntly stated, "Serious, I'm not."

He surveyed everyone there, this was more than just a ball, it was a cultural exchange. Sitting down next to his date they glanced at each other with the same thoughts running through their mind. The Ishvalians were here in their normal cultural wear, and they were invited when the town was seeking to repress their culture, as once told to them by Frankie.

Filtering through the crowd, the tall and strong undeniable face of Scar appeared. Muttering under his breath, "Oh shit. You need to do damage control." Gracia gave him a quizzical look, but he leaned over toward her ear, "You see that Ishval man with the scar on his face? He knows me." Almost immediately, Gracia shot out of her seat and walked over, Ed was at her tail.

Scar also caught sight of Edward, but before an exchange could be made, Gracia nervously said, "I remember you! We met in Central. Do you remember me? Garcia Haynes?" Not stopping for breath she continued, "What a coincidence! Oh how rude of me, please meet my boyfriend, Timothy Hughes."

It clicked, somewhat for Scar, nodding, "Yes, indeed. Nice to meet you."

Timothy responded, "I believe I met your acquaintance in East City when I was younger. Oh, maybe not, that was a different time."

Scar's eyebrows rose just a tiny bit with a slight curl of a smile. "We must catch up, Gracia. It seems a handful of representatives for Letoism are here." This was a direct hint for Ed. Oh who wouldn't forget the Fullmetal Alchemist after that one. Scar would know too, most likely through Mustang word of mouth, since they had been working together in the reconstruction of Ishval. They might even have added Reole to the list of cities to spruce up.

Ed nodded adding, "If I had known more people were coming to town, I would have set up my living room. At the moment, I have a really annoying half-Xingese man staying with me." Scar gave a curt nod understand, Mustang was also present within the city limits. Scar could easily piece together an investigation. More of the question was why. "Please join us at our table."

And when he turned, face to face with non-other than Rose Thomas. He spontaneously threw his arms around her in a hug, "How nice to see you here!" then muttering in her ear, "My name is Tim."

She also embraced him whispering, "_What?_"

"Play with me will you, name's Timothy Hughes." And so and he pulled away, stating aloud, "You look great!"

That is when Ivan Geier, shunted over, "Well, this is a great thing to see. All of use getting together. Is this fate or mere coincidence, Mr. Hughes?"

"Coincidence. Everyone this Father Ivan."

Rose shot Ed a sharp look, since when was _he_ religious? Come to think of it why was he even here? "So you finally believe in something?"

"Letoism with all of its, uh, _fists of might_ … mentality, was not for me. I am sorry Rose." Touché, he played that off well. "I was glad to hear from our mutual friend that, you took my advice."

Rose completed what was left out, "Getting up and walking forward on my own two feet. I needed that, thanks…." It awkwardly trailed off, about to say Ed, and forgot his name to fill in the blank. "Thank you."

Thankfully, Father Ivan was called away, and the band started playing an intermediate song. Holding out his hand to Rose, "Would you care to dance? Scar you are more than welcome to ask my date if you like." Rose took his hand and off they were.

Now able to speak, Rose muttered, "What the hell is going on Ed?"

"We have some evidence to believe they are experimenting for the philosopher's stone."

Scornfully Rose spat, "Are you serious? Why is there always something negative being hidden behind what could be a wonderful glory of God?"

The only thing Ed could think to say was, "I'm sorry Rose, but I can promise, I won't do what I did last time."

Seeing the pain in his eyes was enough to make her own stomach cringe, "It wasn't your fault. It would have happened eventually."

"It might even happen here, the Mayor is causing unneeded friction…" Then it occurred to Ed, Nepentla energy… tension of balance, but if the tension breaks… it snaps, causing a force to renew the balance though a change in motion. A need for order… to achieve that is to get rid of the breaking links, the ones that will snap because they are different…

This whole ball was a ruse. They were playing it off as though they were Pluralistic like there name… instead they were dualists, science and their own spiritual beliefs, taking out the need of Ishvala. The full circle, he could draw all the lines and see how everything was going to be played. God, he hated humans… His head started to pain… he wanted to throw up. Rose held him steady, "Hey, are you okay?"

Ed shook his head. Rose guided him off the dance floor. He made his way to the table were John Vash and Sally Dixion also sat. Astonished it was not Gracia who was with Ed, John Vash in his odd red tuxedo, asked, "Who is this beautiful lady?"

"I am Rose Thomas from Reole. Nice to meet you." Pouring water from a crystal pitcher, Rose handed Ed a glass, "Here, drink some water."

Noticing there was a crystal pitcher on each table, and without filtering what he was saying due to the throbbing headache, Ed muttered, "Yeah sure they practice what they preach. Give to the needy, sure need this water out of a crystal holder."

Sally noticed too, sighing, "I know what you mean. Sometimes, I can't agree with what they say and do… but a lot of other things make clear sense. Love they neighbor as thy self."

Ed not noticing, Father Cush sitting behind them, poked her with the question, "Forget that Ms. Thomas is standing here. What if they preached against Ishvalians and those who worship Letoism? That they weren't going to heaven, but going straight to hell all because they didn't believe in Ometeotl, what would you do?"

"I would say, love everyone don't be a dick." The table laughed. She asked, "And what would you do?"

Looking to Rose smiling sheepishly, "I would cause a rift in the tide." Looking back down at the white linen table, "I wouldn't be able to sit there and listen to someone preach hate. Nod in agreement, ignoring the fact it would hurt someone." He paused for a second, "If an Ishvalian," picturing Scar in is mind's eye, "can find it in his heart to save an Amestrian after watching blue eyes kill his family… how is he damned for eternity based on an ideal. There is no absolute truth to a god or gods. We as humans cannot grasp that right now, what we can grasp it today and now."

The paternal sounding man, placed a hand on Ed's shoulder, "You are an amazing person. If I had only known that years ago… I harbored hate for the Ishvalians, they killed my father, an infantryman. Then I started to understand, they had me for the same reason, and there, as odd as it sounds, we have something in common, sorrow. And ironically that is a sad thing when you think about it, united by sorrow. Why not in the joy of life? Acceptance, for some reason, seems to be the hardest thing to do, next to forgiveness."

"You are wise beyond your years, Timothy. You must be an old soul."

* * *

The buzzing in Ed's head continued as he tried to piece together more. Later that evening, he removed himself from the ball and stood out under the stars, "Tiny insignificant humans…" The white noise… his heart started to rapidly beat, his breathing was becoming harsher. Ed brought his hands biceps, holding himself, forcing himself to relive something good, the night Roy caught him from falling… This helped calm Ed a bit, when he opened his eyes, he noticed someone walking up to him.

A man in a grey tuxedo and walking cane, he had never met this man before, or maybe he had. The man remarked, "Nice night, the moon is bright."

Ed looked up, "Yeah."

"Don't you hate this things, fake mingling designed by some stupid social order? This would have been a lot more fun at a bar."

Ed chuckled to that comment. "What's your name?"

"Vic Mignogna, you can just call me Vic." Now Fullmetal could place who this Vic reminded him of, Jean Havoc. It was the hair. , also looking up.

"I'm Tim-" Ed was cut off, the man crossed his arms, also peering up at the sky, "I know who _you_ are. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist."

Ed went ridged. "You can't- don't say that out loud." Who the fuck was this guy? "For now I am Timothy Hughes."

Lifting an eyebrow Vic asked, "Oh secret identity for what? Not proud of who you are?"

"Just trying to blend in, rest a bit, and do some work at the same time, but seriously you can't-" His blood pressure was going back up.

"Alright, calm down. I won't spill any beans, you sprout." He was met with a narrowed gaze, from the ex-alchemist, "You should look in the mirror."

The man shrugged, "Seriously not proud? What happened? Oh, ha, alchem-less alchemist. That's gotta be tough. Well, sucks to be you. I'm heading back to drown myself in booze. You should get yourself a glass of milk. Catch ya later."

* * *

Travis Willingham manned the bar the night of the ball. He had volunteered to pay back for the town's hospitality. When he returned home, the golden haired handsome man was fast asleep on the couch. Mustang went to lift him up to carry him to bed, but his love awoke.

"Welcome back. Sorry I tried to stay awake for you." As they got ready for bed, both exhausted, Ed filled him in on who was in town and what he had figured out.

Tonight, metal held the flame.

* * *

Wednesday night came fast, and it pained Ed to know that Roy had to leave the next day, but all would be well. There were no plans of what to do about _them, but it was clear…_

"Mr. Hughes, I don't think I have seen you this happy." Ms. Linda took her regular seat at the bar. Eventually, Ed was going to label it for her.

Ed warmly smiled, "What makes you say that?"

"Your eyes my dear, they are the windows to the soul." A pause, then she gave Ed her order, "Along with my usual, could you have the sexy Mr. Turner cook a nice juicy burger?"

"Certainly, how would you like it?" When Ed finished his sentence, there was a sound shattering glass. A man shot out of his seat catching his attention.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT YOU FUCKED HER?!" Ed hurtled over the bar and headed toward the commotion. "I WAS IN ISHVAL!... HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? YOU'RE LIKE MY BROTHER!" A tall burly man, not Armstrong sized, about two notches less burly, was standing up over another man also muscular.

Frank was also now on the scene, helping to escort the man out the door, both trying to reason with him to get some fresh air. The smaller man, drunk and stupid, followed them outside continuing their conversation, "What did you want me to do? You told me to take care of her, so I did. She needed it!"

The burly man grabbed Ed in a blind rage, Frank snatched Ed by the back of the shirt to keep him from being thrown into the window, with all the forces, the cheap shirt tore. A punch landed on Ed's chest. When another swing came down, instinctively Ed dodged it, using his hands for balance; he kicked the man behind the knee with his automail leg. Falling onto his back, he tried to vainly to snatch at one of Ed's limbs but failed as Ed easily maneuvered around him.

Other men came out of the bar to stop the brawl, when Frankie was checking to make sure Ed wasn't hurt, he pushed the cloth aside, not knowing. But in the brief moment, someone in the crowd caught a glimpse of the scaring and the flint of the over steel rivets, and disappeared into the shadows.

Frank and Ed went back inside, where Frank supplied Ed with a backup shirt. Vash laughed at how big the white chief shirt looked on him, earning him a bucket full of ice to be dumped over his head.

"Are you okay my darling?" Ms Linda asked when Ed returned.

Noticing Nate was there, Ed pulled out a short glass for his scotch. "Yes, and your burger will be on in a moment. How was Travis last night?"

"Oh he is really good with the ladies, just like you." Ed laughed thinking, _Really good with the men too…_

After making some food, Frankie went outside for a smoke, he desperately needed one after that craziness. Just after lighting his cigarette, Frankie saw four men coming up the street toward the bar. The cancer stick fell from his mouth. Immediately Frankie identified them as Phish guards and they were clearly not looking for a drink, they looking for a fight.

Franklie yanked the door open dashed back inside. Grabbing the back of Ed's shirt, he pulled him through to the back of the pub saying, "Covers gone. You've gotta run."

Baffled for a moment, "How?"

"I donno but they are looking for you. Go!" Frankie shoved him out the back door.

Rapidly thinking about this, he ordered Frankie to go get Sheska. If they were looking for him, the would be also trying to get to her. They might also already be going to the house, and if they were, Ed would not be able to reach Mustang in time. Ed ran down the alley, cutting through the block, and turned left.

Frankie ran started off in the opposite direction, spotting Nate's truck parked on the other side of the road. Jumping in, he frantically started looking for the keys. Ah! The visor, that's right, Nate always left them there because honestly, who would steel a truck in a small town? Only Frankie, cause was exactly what he was doing right now.

The engine roared to life, slamming his foot on the gas pedal. The truck was only willing to move so fast down a ways toward the inn.

At the corner, Ed spotted the red phone booth he was seeking. Yanking the small folding door open pulling the receiver off, after the clicks, called for Timothy Hughes of Pendleton.

Mustang, trying to read some notes Ed took of his research at Phish, jumped when he heard the phone; by the second ring he had it off the hook. "Hello?"

Ed's voice was distraught, "Get out of the house! They-" Two shots rang out, the sound of shattered glass, sharp intake of breath.

"ED!"

Click. And the deafening silence.

_Hughes…_

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

In the next chapter: Chock filled with crazy people, master plans, and flasks.

**Chapter 5: Crimson Wisdom**

* * *

AN: OH, damn... did I just do that? Ouch...

To tired to think of anything that I need to credit. If I revise this chapter I would be adding more to the ball scene, I will let you know if I do at the beginning of the next chapter. Normally I don't do this but, I really wanted to get this fucker up here.


	6. (05) Crimson Wisdom

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

AN: I failed you last chapter. See, I have these notes for a reason. Planning it out and such is a good thing, but my brain is everywhere and my desk looks like Roy Mustang's on his heavy procrastination days. The papers got sucked into a pile, and so... To try an correct the issue, I am putting in the scene from last chapter here with my apologies. I hope you all can forgive me.

I hope I do not regret not throughly going over this chapter with a fine toothed comb. My beta and I are going over pervious chapters, which will be fixed very soon. I am seriously putting this up because people really couldn't wait until this chapter arrived. So here you are! (225am here! All for you people!)

My sincere: **thank you** to EVERYONE who has been reviewing and following. I hope I do not disappoint. Lots planned!

Warning: Gore.

* * *

**Chapter 04 Edits/Additional pieces**

Scampering little feet crossed the wooden floor toward the bar, a man called out after them, "Easy guys!"

Ms. Linda turned on her bar stool to face the familiar source, "OH! Hello my grandchildren!" bearing hug the two boys whom latched onto her, kissing her cheeks hello.

Travis emerged from the kitchen to greet the rambunctious new customers. He recognized them from the night he first arrived, the youngest was crying outside with his older brother and father. That night the bar was hopping, tonight however, it was slow and empty, due to the function at the church.

The youngest, from what Roy could recollect, Jaden, pulled himself up onto the high stool, with some difficulty. Once accomplishing that goal, he propped himself on his knees to be high enough to rest his elbows on the bar; asking excitedly, "Hello, Mister. Is Mr. Hughes here?" His older brother was also clambering up, mimicking his brother's stature.

Travis shook his head while pulling another wine glass from the rack, "I'm afraid not."

Ms. Linda patted Jaden on the back. "He went to the ball tonight."

The older brother tsked, "Aw man!"

Jaden didn't seem pleased either. With a pout on his face, he turned to his older brother, "He must have forgotten…"

Defiantly, his brother defended Mr. Hughes, "It's too important for him to forget! He never forgets anything!"

_To true, Edward forgets nothing_. A perplexed Mr. Willingham asked, "Forget did Mr. Hughes forget?"

"He said that, if we read two books by the end of the week, we would get ice cream!" Jaden sifted in his chair, "But he's not here…"

Silently Roy disappeared into the back, where Frank was found, already dishing out the ice cream. He softly whispered over to Mustang, "For a mission _Tim_ really became involved with the town. Seems a bit wrong you know, get everyone emotionally invested for you to *puff* disappear." Frank handed the two bowls over with spoons.

Roy mimicked the tone, "He's genuine when it comes to people. It's just him, always has been."

Turning around, Travis left the kitchen. When seeing what Mr. Willingham had in his hands, the children's faces lit up. Their enthusiastic reactions were infectious, crossing the bar to the solemn man with short red hair, making him smile.

Ms. Linda reminded the boys, "Don't forget to say thank you to Mr. Willingham."

The chorus of thank yous happened and they dug in. Roy asked, "So what are your names?"

The older brother answered while his brother was humming away, "Jake and this is my little brother, Jaden. That guy," Pointing to his father with his thumb, "Is my dad, Tyler Lawson." It was clear Jake was thinking, and then continued, "Do you know Mr. Hughes?"

_Only known him for ten years…_ "Not really, I am staying at his place for a little while."

Jaden, with a mouthful of ice cream exclaimed, "Isn't he cool?"

Travis shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I donno. He's rather short."

"Best you hope he doesn't hear you say that." Ms Linda took the last sip of wine from her glass. Travis was already pouring another. Her son, Tyler sat down next to her and asked, "Did Tim go to the ball with Gracia?"

Linda nodded, "What a beautiful couple. I wonder where they make men like him…"

Her voice trailed away from Mustang's attention. Busying himself with polishing glasses, he drifted into thought. It was the small things a "normal" couple took for granted. Ed and Mustang would never be able be open to the public. Don't' get him wrong, it wasn't about showing off. A simple date, holding hands, or simply reading under a tree and leaning on each other was "wrong". And if it did reach that level, there would be no wedding to celebrate that love of that nature existed in this harsh world. Not to mention, a million times harder when the Brigadier General reached the top, that is, if he became elected. Fehur Grumman would be announcing, this week, that there will be the first state wide elections for the next ruler in the coming year.

Roy brought himself back to reality to catch the last bit of the conversation. "… a beautiful wedding."

Jake gasped, "That means they will have babies!"

"Yeah and if one is a girl you might be able to date her. So, you better get on his good side now." The father said making Ms. Linda laugh.

Ms. Linda commented, "You know, I must say, Timothy has been a lot happier as of late. If anyone deserves it, its Timothy Hughes."

A ping of sorrow hit Roy, _If they only knew the half of it_. The red head randomly spoke, "He, um, he," after clearing his throat, "you can tell he's had it ruff. See I went to Ishval and it seems like he gets it you know. Not the judging type. He told me I need to walk forward, one step at a time. See, he practices what he preaches."

Roy Mustang smiled down at the glass he was polishing; the world was harsh to Ed, forcing him to fight on a different battleground. But it also made him a good man, for that Roy was proud.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Crimson Wisdom**

Flashes of memory crossed the mind like photographs: opening the phone booth door, hastily cleaned blood, the shadows of death, a bullet casing in a bag.

Maes Hughes' final resting place - alone in a telephone booth.

_No. _

Before dashing out the door, Mustang pulled on his gloves and halted. Remembering Ed's black book upstairs, he slammed his palms together, the wood contorted to his will creating a hole appearing above him, the black book dropped down with a clutter on the floor. Snatching it, Mustang rushed out. Upon reaching the street, blinding headlights of a truck stopped him. The damn thing was speeding down the block. Fingers posed at the ready, eyes adjusting and caught sight of a hand that was waving a pillbox chief's hat. Throwing his arm out with a snap, the Flame Alchemist set the townhouse entrance ablaze.

Shots rang out in the distance.

The truck came to a screeching halt and as soon as Roy opened the door and hopped in, the truck was on the move before anyone had the chance to close the door. Looking though the side mirror, three men were running down the street, armed, and now fading into the distance.

Seeing it was only Frank and Sheska in the truck, "What happened? Where's Edward?"

"Guys showed up at the tavern. Ed told me to get Sheska and ran off toward, what I am assuming, was the telephone booth to call you. Then, I came to pick you both up."

It was clear Frank was driving out of the town. The Brigadier General stated, "Turn around."

"No."

Mustang was seething with anger, "That's an order."

"And I am not in the military," Frank said frankly.

Mustang didn't have time for this bullshit and started to lunge over at the kid for control of the vehicle when Sheska got in between to stop him. Frank called over, "THINK LOGICALLY!"

Sheaka timidly spoke up, "Sir, if we go back, we are outnumbered. If we are compromised the whole mission is and chance of saving Colonel Elric."

Frank spoke up, "Ed made me promise to get you out of here, _by any means necessary_. So sit your big wig ass down." The hum of the engine, they bounced after hitting a pothole, "Did he call you?"

Fists clenched, Mustang spoke though his teeth, "Yes, shots were fired." Franklin winced. Mustang repeated, "Turn around."

Frank retaliated, "There are hundreds of them-"

"He's wounded-"

"-or dead!" Franklin's knuckles were white gripping the steering wheel, Mustang paled, and Sheska had tears in her eyes. No sense hiding the possibility of that truth. It was Ed who taught Franklin to have the courage to accept any truth and move forward, and now Frank owed him that much, dead or alive. The cook's voice cracked as he continued the rest slowly, "You have to do something, you have a reason to now…"

After some silence, Sheska wiped her silent tears with the end of her sleeve, and asked, "Where are we going?"

"The nearest town is an hour away."

Mustang slammed his fist down on the dash board. How could he have been this careless? No back up?! Once the team was called, assembled, with back up and gear, it would take them eight hours to arrive by train. Taking a total of ten hours for the recon mission. The reality of the situation: the chances of finding the Fullmetal Alchemist alive was slim to none.

Roy Mustang felt like was going to be sick.

* * *

His body was dragging across concrete, some muttering above him.

Ed never realized how much he took breathing for granted. It was hard and agonizing. Blood dripped down from the corners of his mouth. The cook's shirt was cold and sticky against his skin, all from the crimson liquid that exited his chest cavity that painfully convulsed, forcing him to cough up more blood. There wasn't enough air, it felt like he was drowning.

_Was it this painful Hughes?_ Ed had always envisioned a quick and peaceful death for the man that was the best Dad in the world; nothing like this.

It was in this moment, he started to regret that night with Roy. It was wonderful, and he was glad to have experienced that kind of connection with another human being. But, if he held it all in, maybe Roy wouldn't hurt so much when they found the body. _Roy has gone through enough pain… I'm sorry._

The Fullmetal Alchemist sorely missed his alchemy now, so weak without it. That was the only reason for his current train of thought. What could he use to defend himself now? Without it he was powerless, not even a weapon at his side. That was his fault, he should have taken some time to train…This all could have been prevented only if…

"Hurry up!" Ed hadn't a clue who that voice belonged too. The feeling of being lifted and dropped down onto something extremely cold, his chest shuttered. Lolled eyes stared unblinkingly toward nothing. He just wanted to breathe…

Beetleman appeared in sight, peering down at him. "You. You got shot." Suddenly, Ed found the will to beat the crap out of people, with his left hand he balled it into a fist, it collided right in the asshole's temple. Ed wheezed, "Fucking… annoying moron…"

_No no, if Beetleman is here._ The lines of chimera cages came to mind. _Oh fuck_, this could only lead to an experiment, the logical conclusion: he was going to be turned into a chimera. _Oh fuck no…_ but he had no more energy… He tried to move but collapsed. Air would not enter his lungs, his diaphragm convulsed, pain radiated though his chest, his heart screamed for oxygen as it continued to pulsate unevenly. Ed's fingers twitched as they went numb…

A burst of light green light, warm and soothing, blanketed Ed. After coughing up the blood from his lungs, glorious air, how he missed the! Still weak, but at least he could breathe.

"How do you feel Mr. Edward Elric?"

"This again?" Ed's voice crocked, the acoustics provided by the stone, echoed his words. Just because Edward Elric was out did not mean that he would give up. Death was now going to be stood up at the café.

Ed turned his head to look at Father Ivan. "Is that what all of this is about?" He moved to sit up, and the world spun. Holding his head, he swung his legs over the sides of the metal slab table.

Father Ivan stepped forward, grabbing Ed's collar slicing the shirt off. An unknown man pointed out, "See, I told you."

The priest bitterly exclaimed, "Shut up!" Looking at the two guards, "Pick him up and follow me."

The moment Ed felt a hand on his bare shoulder he pulled it forward with his left and used his right to slammed his assailants head on the metal table. The other guard grabbed him around the neck, haphazardly giving Ed the ability to bit down hard on the forearm, enough to draw blood. The man screamed in pain, pulling back within seconds more guards showed, slamming him down and cuffing his wrists together.

Fullmetal was lifted up by his arms and forcefully guided down a hall and into the main church, to an alchemic door, of which Father Ivan opened. They were going into the third unnamed building.

Once down another hallway, they were in an old building which brought the old fifth lab to mind. There were some modifications. There was no array up on the wall; instead there was a stage with another fake gate. The room had been alchemically modified to be cylindrical.

The white nose buzzed in Ed's ears, there was something off… was he seeing things or was there a huge array on the floor? The golden irises followed the lines that jetted from the array to flasks that were mounted halfway up the stone walls to the left and right of him.

"Oh, untie the man. He's no threat." Ed's eyes shot over to see the leader, Richard Donavan, strolling over from the other side of the room. The Minister, and Major, had short wavy light brown hair, dark brown eyes, adorned elaborate purple robes, tied with a rope with tassels. On his fingers Donavan wore gold rings and around his neck was a circle with an equilateral triangle.

One of the guards spoke respectfully, "No offence sir, are you sure? He's a handful."

Donavan laughed, "In that state? Well, I'll be… Your reputation precedes you, Edward Elric."

Ed groaned, "For the love of- Look I'm not-"

"_Dare_ lie to _me_…" The minister had cut him off and held out his hand toward another priest, a woman, who handed over a file. "My father had good friends that have done me a favor." He waved the copy of a personnel file. "Extraordinary, what you have accomplished by your age. What are you twenty now?" Ed remained silent as the man before him sized him up. "A remarkable being, a state alchemist, with no alchemy, another first for you in the history books in Amestris, wouldn't you agree?"

Breathing shallow huffs of air, all Edward wanted to do was sleep, having lost way too much blood back there, gave the added challenge to keep focused. Still remaining silent, Richard continued while flipping through the file, "You retrieved your arm and your brother's body from the gate after having exchanged your arm for his soul at the age of eleven. Successful missions, well we can't call Reole successful can we? Or this Tucker Case… or this recon mission for your brother. Nine soldiers lost their lives while fighting in a pub? Well, enough of the chit-chat! I would be _honored_ if you could take a look at something for me."

The guards, half-lifting, half-walking their livid prisoner forward, bring Ed up a small flight of steps onto a stage that faced the room. It gave for a clear view of the cycle.

Ed's eyes sank into this skull. "You are not trying to create a philosopher's stone… your killing people… massively..." He spotted a single line that went from the stage, connecting with the array below.

Richard smiled over at him, "Close. Not killing them, I'll give you some time to look it over." Turning his head to face the female priest, he chuckled. "Can you believe this guy? It has taken my father, and then myself, a total of twenty-five years to come up with this… and he almost figures it out in ten seconds."

The front of Fullmetal's head pulsated, in his mind, runes were highlighted in sequences and he started to break down the array. There was sacred geometry involved, cycles within to create lines that formed the triangles, an octagon was part of the center piece, the hexagon held it together. This was layered…

There was so much flowing though the brain, it made the blonde grimace with pain, the minister continued to smile when Ed hissed, "You're the one who's been to the gate." But what did this man have to give for some of this knowledge? There was nothing about him physically that suggested he attempted human transmutation. Taking his eyes away from the array on the ground, the Fullmetal Alchemist glared over at Donavan, "Who did you try to bring back from the dead?"

Tucker's smile appeared on Donavan's face, "Why, like in anything in life, there are many ways to get to your goal. I did not attempt human transmutation, that is such foolishness, who am I to play God? Humor me, how did you come to that conclusion?"

It was taking everything Ed had not to pass out. "That array, no one would be able to come up with unless you saw _it_."

The high priest put a hand on his hip, "You mean God?"

"I mean _truth_." Ed's loathing for this man showed in every feature.

"Even after seeing God, you can't believe in him? Oh have you lost your way…" Changing the subject back to the array, the minister said, "So could you figure it out yet? Let me give you a hint: What is the only thing on this planet that does not get tired or require fuel?"

Ed's breath hitched, Al. Alphonse when he was stuck in the armor, his soul did not need food or water or sleep to replenish energy.

This lunatic was extracting souls, not fusing the energy to into a stone… he was collecting them, extracting them from the body and putting them into new vessels, the flasks.

_But it couldn't work… once the bodies died the soul would not have a connection. Al's soul was still connected to his body, the body which was supplied by me. I did the eating and sleeping for us._

But then, Ed could have agreed, if trapped, the souls might stay, for they were energy that could be neither created nor destroyed, only transferred. Could the souls then reject the new host the flask? What would happen when their bodies died, but even so, souls that were trapped in Envy did not require a body of their own to stay on this earth. Even though they fought to reject Envy, they were still trapped…

The Fullmetal Alchemist looked up at Donavan. "What purpose would the souls serve?"

"A supply of energy, no more fuel would be needed. The environment would be saved from the use of coal. And we may even be able to heal terminal illnesses. Think of the benefits, by passing equivalent exchange, no more need for Ishvala." So Ed was on the right track…

After focusing back on the array, there was no more energy left to sustain Edward's consciousness. After blurred vision, the last thing he heard was Donavon's laugh.

* * *

Stepping off the train, the sun was rising, and Havoc sang, "These legs were made for walkin' and that's just what they'll do! One of these day these legs are gonna kick ya to the moon! (1)" His joyous attitude to be back on a mission was crushed when he saw the state of his commander, uncharacteristically distort. The last time anyone on the team had seen him this way was when he was informed of Hughes' death.

The only information they had was to get there asses to this random town, which was an hour out from Pendleton.

Other soldiers rushed past with orders to unload the trucks and other equipment from the train.

In seeing that Sheska was there, and this random fellow with an apron around his arm, standing behind the commander, while in a salute, Havoc wondered aloud, "Where's the boss, sir?"

It seemed Roy Mustang was snapped out of thought, standing to his feet he walked over to Major Hawkeye, who held his uniform. "We have a reconnaissance mission. The Fullmetal Alchemist is MIA." Taking his uniform in hand, Breda passed over shined black boots. "Evidence suggests he is in the hands of hostile PHISH representatives. How much time until all the equipment is unloaded?"

Hawkeye responded, "Twenty minutes, sir."

"I am going to change."

* * *

There was a murmur of a crowd, when Ed awoke he looked around to see a congregation, and for a split second, he caught the gaze of Father Cush before he slipped back into the shadows of the hallway.

Now a bit more refreshed, Ed sized up his predicament. He was sitting, wrists still cuffed behind him, cloth in his mouth tied around his head, cleaned of all the blood, and in a white t-shirt, stripped down to his blue boxers. Two guards held him steady, each a hand on his shoulder. Surveying the room, it was clear now, this building was the preamble for the experimentation done on the Ishvalans. Back before Lab 5, they used Cretian POW lives here, in this facility.

Foundations of history - how the past is forever haunting.

* * *

_House burnt down… claims that he died in a brawl… _It didn't all add up for Father Cush, until he locked eyes with Timothy Hughes. Calmly he walked out of the front doors of the church, but as soon as he hit the sidewalk past the bricked perimeter, the priest broke out into a run. Having to hold his robes to keep from tripping, he was not even aware of his surroundings. _What were they planning?_

Crashing into someone, Father Cush stumbled backwards, but was caught by strong hands. Looking up, the scar faced Ishvalan stood, releasing the frantic clergy member from his grasp. The man asked, "What's wrong?"

For a second, Father Cush's brain stopped, "I can't possibly mix you up with our problems." Then his heart beat his logic, religious and social conflicts did not matter when an innocent life was at stake. The priest blurted out, "I believe they are going to spill the blood of Timothy Hughes."

Scar's eyes widened then narrowed. Rose Thomas, who was standing next to the Ishvalan, unconsciously grabbed his arm for support, thinking, _How did a quiet afternoon of cultural exchanges suddenly turn to chaos? Oh, wait, because Edward Elric is involved._

"Where is the man staying with him?" Scar interrogated, memories of the day he almost killed Edward himself, in the streets of East City, the one who saved him was the Flame Alchemist. Now where was he?

Father Cush stammered, "I- I don't know."

"Take me to Hughes, now." There was no room for argument with an angry Ishvalan.

"We are gathered here today, to bear witness to God's judgment. This boy, known as Timothy Hughes, is in actuality, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, the boy who has tried to touch the face of God. Playing with the life of his brother, causing a civil war in Reole where I must mention, thousands of lives were lost." Rose was pissed as they neared the sound of origin. "Look at the blood this man has spilled, and this alchemist is only at the age of twenty."

Scar pressed himself against the stone wall, peering in.

Turning back to the crowd, the priest speaking continued, "Alchemists who have strayed from the path of God must face God's wrath! (2)"

Scar's voice was clear, "I use to believe that, and it was the man before you that proved me otherwise." Gold met red, ever so slightly Ed shook his head, signaling with his eyes to the floor. Scar quickly glanced down, heeding the advice, slowly pushing Rose back, muttering to the two, "Stay there."

Father Cush did not obey the warning; stepping forward, "Even if he had strayed from the path of God, has his actions, feeding the hungry, giving shelter to those who seek it, does that not account for efforts toward change?"

Donavan was becoming livid, how dare anyone throw words back at him, question _his_ actions. _He_ was always in the right, _they_ had to obey. "How dare you bring an Ishvalan, an unbeliever, onto sacred grounds of the mighty Ometeotl. How dare you question me, I am the word of God."

* * *

A caravan of military trucks rolled through Main Street, passing O'Lucky's, homes, curious and horrified civilians alike.

Standing, holding onto the top of the truck, Brigadier General Roy Mustang faced the team leaders, "Priority: to secure the building, do not shoot any civilian. Restraint may be used if necessary. Tear gas is the last resort. Leave the recon to my team, code named Steel.

A clear loud, "Yes, Sir!" sounded.

"I will not follow blindly anymore." Father Cush glanced over at Ed, who was now horrified. Why was he standing up now? _Damn it why did I have to say that shit at the ball? _ More lives… he was going to cost more lives…

The hammer of rushing steps.

"Close the hall!" Two guards pushed their hands onto the wall, before the stone shut, a man narrowly passed, sliding into the cylindrical room.

"Damn you to hell, EDWARD ELRIC!" The guards pushed Ed forward from the chair onto the floor. A clap rang out, flesh hitting stone, a large transmutation circle appearing where Ed and Donavan were in the center. The eye opened, Ed strained against his bonds to no avail, his worst nightmare…

Time seemed to slow. Something caught Fullmetal's attention, out his peripheral vision there was a blur of blue. As the hands from the gate grabbed and wrapped around him, it was Roy Mustang, yelling, his mouth moved, making sounds which did not reach Edward Elric's ears. The Flame ran closer, Ed was terrified, no longer for himself but for what would happen to that man before him, who as not supposed to be anywhere near this cylindrical room.

Ed was yanked back, pulled through the darkness, images, memories, strings of patterns, rushes of thoughts, then nothing but the sound of a dense door closing and white.

On his side, Ed with all the strength he could muster, contorted his body, happy with his flexibility, he was able to pull his arms underneath his as, down his legs to bring his hands to the front of his body. Pulling the cloth from his mouth he yelled at Donavan, "I thought I was losing my mind! You are completely gone! Can't get your hands dirty there Richard?"

To Fullmetal, once he saw the transmutation cycle, it was clear the only reason he was here, was to be a sacrifice for the toll of knowledge and what Donavan was planning back at the church.

Donavan's eyes were focused on something behind Ed, promptly spinning around, Truth sat there.

"Edowardo Elric…" It chuckled. "You fascinate me." It craned it's neck to look around Ed to see Donavan, "Oh and you again…"

Ed sat on his heels, screaming to Truth though his mind, "_I need to stop him_."

Just like the whispers from the white noise, Truth responded without moving its mouth. "_And what do you propose?_"

"_One more alchemic activation, that's all I need_."

Truth laughed out loud, causing Donavan discomfort. "_Seems to me you are addicted to the power._ _Wait, I take that back…Prices to pay. What will it be this time?_"

"_Don't touch my brother._" Ed was clear and resolute.

The being grinned, "_Deal._" In the same moment, Ed's gate appeared.

"What's happening?!" Donavan yelled.

Ignoring him, Ed walked to his gate, lightly touching the door's surface, greeting the old friend, "Boy I've missed you." The two gate's doors slowly parted, the hands reached out, Ed held out his arms, allowing the gate to take him with no resistance.

* * *

Seconds after Edward disappeared, Roy's hand was still outstretched when the line from the glowing stage spread the kinetic energy, bringing the array below into life. While the energy swirled upwards, another array swiveled to life above were Edward disappeared.

Mustang's body grew still, there was no way to breath… there was a force pulling at him. His arms fell limp at his sides. A puppet, the best way to describe how is body felt, it did not feel like his own. A scream of agony befell his ears, it was Ed… and with a jerk of his chest, it all went dark.

* * *

Ed knew this pain, his skin being torn, beings pulled, nerves snapping like elastic bands, ligaments sliced, and bones yanked out of joints…

An array spun to life over the old, and slowly the black parted as it bent to Ed's weight, falling freely, his body crashed with a sickening thud onto the stone stage.

Curling up into a fetal position, Fullmetal held his stump of his right shoulder with all its loose tendons, nerves, and veins. Blood seeped into his clothes… he didn't have that much blood left, there was no time to lose. With blurry vision, he saw another body drop out of the array before it disappeared and the light vanish. But the room was now lit by another source, looking up, the flasks had been filled with an electric blue source, some souls were brighter than others.

It was a beautiful mesmerizing light, but Ed's gaze cast downward to see the floor littered with bodies, his sights honed in on one body in particular, that of Roy Mustang. The onyx eyes, one filled with strength, love, and mischief now dull and lifeless, staring into nothingness. Shaking with weakness, rage, and sorrow, he screamed, "What have you done?" Ed breathed heavily through his nose trying to control his breath.

Richard Donavan sat there, numb to the world, looking at the blood on his fingertips. Ed noticed a blood trail coming from the lunatic's ears, the gate took his hearing.

As Ed went to work on a reversal, using his own blood for the array, Donavan said a bit louder than normal, "How could this be? How could I have been judged?!"

Ed started to mutter frantically, the image of the lifeless Roy in the forefront of his mind. "Give him back… the world needs… him… give him back…" Loneliness and despair gripped his heart. Despite the emotional state of the Fullmetal Alchemist, his actions were with accuracy, and with the utmost precision. Becoming lost in the work, _this has to work; this has to work, invaluable to the world…_

Before Ed activated his work, he turned his head to look over at Roy, while fighting to keep his consciousness, "Führer Bastard." Calmly and peacefully smiling, as it all rushed though him. "Catchy… Give the world the change it so desperately needs? Would you?" Lifting his left hand, he slammed it down onto the array which activated. The eye appeared once more, Edward felt himself falling. This road had been a long one… indeed. How would he escape the clutches of the gate this time? He did not know. He took one last breath before he was sucked into the darkness.

If the gate took his voice, all the things left unsaid. His sight, all the events and places left unseen. His ass? Okay, that's not funny… he still would need to crap and use it to pull shit out of his ass.

The doors closed behind him and disappeared. Edward stood in the white abyss. There was a different gate nearby, where truth currently resided. "Oh, Edwardo Elric-kun. A man of the millennia."

Ed took a seat near truth. After moments past he found himself asking, "What's next?"

"Well, you have that gate to go through, which is your brother's, but that would cost both of you."

The blonde human shook his head. Shocked, Fullmetal realized he had both arms and legs, no more automail or lost appendages, _How is this possible?_

"You don't even realize what you've accomplished…" A smile caring smile appeared on Truth. It crossed Ed's mind why he felt this being to be haunting and malicious, even with all the pain and suffering. But who really caused it all? Truth continued to explain for Ed's confusion, "You allowed a sacrifice to be made before returning here. By passing a step, think of the array as a contract of sorts. We usually brokered here, no? Well, the price was already paid."

* * *

Cold sweet, chills, body shaking, horrible shivers running through his body as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. His onyx eyes focused on a line in the stone floor, what the fuck just happened... Last thing he could remember was Ed's blood curling scream. Roy's head shoot up, scrambling to his feet. A blast blowout the stone that covered the doorway, the force threw him off balance.

Glass from the broken flasks crunched beneath his feet as he ran to the bloodied body of Edward Elric. Fullmetal's back was to the room, as he lay on his right side, motionless. "ED!"

Richard Donavan laughed at the boy... "The impossible was made possible! HA HAHA!"

Mustang's eyes sank into his skull. As he drew closer, the sight of the blood array beneath the Fullmetal Alchemist. His hand covered in his own blood. He performed alchemy? How?! There was too much to absorb and figure out.

Quickly, falling to his knees, Mustang turned Ed onto his back, pressing to fingers to his love's throat looking for a pulse... a sigh of relief, life was still there, but his right arm was not. Roy put pressure on the wound, another set of strong hands pressed onto of his own. Looking up, Scar was there.

Glancing down, the array was too complicated to piece together and the Flame Alchemist was not about to start now.

Boots pounded on the stone, drawing near, Hawkeye slid to a halt on her knees, simultaneously slinging her weapon, calling, "MEDIC!" A med kit dropped down next to her, Havoc threw his open bag aside. Also getting on his knees, he grabbed Fullmetal's legs propping them up onto his shoulders holding them there, a vital way to keep blood down to the organs.

The boss was so pale...

The Brigadier General raged, "What did you do?!" When the man it was directed to didn't answer, Mustang shot up moving so fast he was a blur. Filled with hatred and wrath, he pulled Richard up by the collar, "What. did. you. do?!"

"Ha... I can't hear you... I'm deaf." Roy punched him in the face letting go, Donavan crash to the ground. Leaning over this Minister, Mustang smeared Ed's blood over Donavan's hands. "This is on you, you better pray that he doesn't die." Breda stepped in, pulling Mustang back, causing the commander to snap back.

Mustang rushed back to Ed's side. Pressure bands on were on him, more were being added by Hawkeye. Havoc held steady, even with the metal cutting into his shoulder. "Damn your automail is heavy. Wait a minute, why am I holding it? No blood there…"

About to let it fall to the floor, Hawkeye's professional tone advised, "Do it anyway, every teaspoon helps at this point."

A shuttering intake of gasping breath, Ed's chest heaved, it sounded very familiar to the veterans of Ishval, the sound of death. Mustang held Ed's head up, to try and help him breath better.

Fullmetal's left arm moved as though attached to puppet strings, lazily hitting into Roy. Havoc said, "Easy boss, relax, rest."

Incoherent sounds came forth, Ed's eyes snapped open. Empty, lifeless... The hand grabbed onto the CO's uniform, unearthly sounds coming from him. Shakily, Roy stared back asking with uncertainty, "Ed?"

Hawkeye and Havoc, could also see his dull golden eyes. Their eyes wearily caught each other, confirming what the other thought. The two had seen this before... Barry the Chopper's body, same sounds... This body that lay before them was without a soul.

Looking back to their commander, "Sir..." Hawkeye's amber eyes were full of concern behind her strong demeanor; still applying pressure to the wound, with Scar's assistance. Mustang looked up to her, as the body bellow him pulled and tugged at him. She stated, "Try to hold him still, he doesn't feel pain." Barry's rotting body still moving… looking, searching for his soul.

Havoc looked away, despite his rational, tears formed on their own. _This was cruel..._

Scar kept quiet not understanding the context. Mustang looked back to the blonde Major, his voice cracking, "What do you mean?"

Hawkeye started, "Sir..." But Havoc cut in, he couldn't let her say it, "His soul, he's looking for his soul, sir."

Everything muted, there were some muffled sounds. Mustang looked back to the body, vainly searching for something lost. The finger's had to be pried off of the commander's uniform, as it was set on a stretcher. Mustang was on auto pilot, nothing sank. This couldn't be happening…

As they rushed through the hallway, Mustang's sense of sound started to return with the echoes of public outcry and shattering glass. Once outside at the top steps of the facility, Mustang felt the drizzle of rain on his face. He saw uniformed soldiers who formed a body barrier; unsettled civilians were about fifty feet back, throwing anything they could at the guards. The stretcher, with a now unconscious body, made its way down the stairs.

Crimson droplets were a striking contrast against the white stone.

Within the crowd, among the passive witnesses to the events, the Hawk's eyes spotted a little boy pulling on his father's sleeve for attention. About to turn to assess how Mustang was doing, a loud voice called out bringing pulling everyone attention, "STOP! EVERYONE!"

Tyler Lawson rushed forward to the front, turning to the mad crowd holding his hands up, "WAIT! That's Mr. Hughes?" The anger was dying down when the man asked again, "Is that Timothy Hughes?"

Father Cush's voice rang out, "Yes. That is Mr. Timothy Hughes. Due to unlawful events within the research section of this institution, Mr. Hughes … fell victim."

Franklin Turner had his head turned away, most likely after seeing his best friend's state. He was next to say something, "His real name is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the Alchemist for the People. He was investing his time and energy into saving the people of this small insignificant town."

With the events fresh in Rose's mind she found the courage to speak, "This is what happens when anyone tries to harass an uncontrollable power, the powers of a human soul. I should know, I witnessed firsthand, the devastation wrought by Father Carnello of the old Letoism. He used souls to preform temporary miracles, a way to bring in followers. He got me by claiming he could bring the love of my life back from the dead." Mustang visibly cringed, which did not go unnoticed by Hawkeye. "It was that man who brought the harsh reality and truth to light. So, I ask you to open your hearts and minds to the truth. Whoever your god may be, do not give up that faith, because it is man who taints the pure light with red."

The crowd remained silent and watched. The little boy Jaden pushed through and met Mustang at the end of the steps, "Mr. Willingham! Don't – Don't forget to bring ice cream to Mr. Hughes."

Hiding his eyes under his bangs, clenching on hand into a fist, ruffling Jaden's hair with the other, Brigadier General Mustang swallowed back the burning lump in his throat. "I won't."

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

In the next chapter: Truth and Ed catch up.  
Mustang is left with grief and to face his own truth.

**Chapter 06: What's Next?**

(1) Havoc's rendition of Nancy Sinatra's "These Boots are made for walking" Western Recorders, 1966. Which he would know nothing about, wrong time and Universe. But I thought it to be fitting...

(2) Scar said something similar in East City. Not citing it, you all know.

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think! Review please?


	7. (06) What's Next?

Disclaimer: Not that awesome to be the owner of the highly epic FMA series.

AN: I failed to bang my head hard enough into my desk to bring about a coma situation, that could be the excuse as to why this took so long. In all honesty, I was having trouble linking what I wanted to happen. Finally have it, (in word) 23 pages later. I was going to shorten it, but I had a lot of readers come back to me saying that my chapters were short. Everything is pre-planned, the next chapter I can't wait to write.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS!**  
Loving your nicknames!  
Your feedback is motivational and inspiring. Keeps me going. So much planned so much to do!  
I hope I continue entertaining and not disappointing.

Sorry for the wait!

Warnings: Its sappy. Not beta reviewed. Will be in the future. My beta is having technical difficult at the moment (damn could have used that as the excuse for the lateness...).

* * *

**Chapter 06: What's Next?**

"This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend…arrhhhhhhhhhhhfffffff." Edward Elric on his back threw out his hands in frustration. Bored and forever stuck in the blank abyss, with Truth and his brother's gate for scenery.

Though Ed was not amused, Truth was. "You ended up annoying yourself more than me." For a small fellow, the human was chock full of surprises (And of course, the entity knew to keep that bit to itself).

The young adult sighed heavily. "I was _hoping_ annoying the shit out of you would get me kicked out of here..." Continuing to mutter more to himself then to Truth, "What's next?" _Nothing_ was his answer. Nothing could be pulled out of his ass.

The deal was struck the moment his left hand slammed down activating the array. The events had gone through the alchemist mind, continuously. There was not much else to do but to redraw the elaborate array with the mind's eye, to piece together the seemingly endless recycling of history, and to think about the theory of harassing souls for energy.

Letting his arms fall out to his sides, Ed rambled to no one in particular, "What a dangerous idea. Let's round everyone up we don't like and suck their soul out for the betterment of all humanity, juxtaposing the very idea being humane. It's almost the same every century, Xerxes, Armetris, now, granted a much smaller scale, PHISH. How the hell do you sit and watch it?"

Truth answered with a shrug.

Grumbling, Ed couldn't stop thinking, even with a soul without a brain. _Hold on. _Ed shot up. He was still connected to his body; he wouldn't be able to think as a human if he wasn't still connected to it. This was the exact reverse for Al! If Al figured it out… _No!_ "He's going to try and correct it. Damn it! Damn it DAMN IT! He better leave it alone. I can only hope my body will reject this idiotic crap before anyone tries anything."

Truth slowly turned to face the ranting human next to him. "Has Edward Elric given up?"

"No." Humbly Ed averted its gaze, "I am done with others suffering because of me."

"Oh I see. That is vexing." The ghostly figure put a finger to his lip, "If your brother does show up, I won't be surprised. I admit - what a shock it was when you showed up with Donavan. Like *boop* surprise! 'I can get here even without alchemy!'" It shook its head, "Only you Edward, only you."

"I will remember to put that on my resume. Achievements: Shocked Truth."

Truth chuckled, "That would make you stand out. There aren't many that can claim that, not that you need it."

The place fell silent again. Another frustrated growl came from the nineteen year old genius, "My brother is a saint! Why hasn't he been canonized? Never needing to eat or sleep in that armor… what did he do with all the extra time? This would have already been driven me to insanity. Oh wait! I was already… _insane_ before arrived! Where has all the sanity gone?! …"

Wondering how much time has passed since he departed his body, Ed said with a bit of a whine, "How long has it been?"

Truth chuckled once more. "Silly, there is no time here. Time is based on an earth standard. The rotation of the axis, sun rays and-"

The blonde cut in. "Do you think I'm that dense?"

"No, definitely not. I am merely giving you the logic you failed to see." The ghostly figure paused, then added, "There is no need for time here, it's not like you have a train to catch or a date to meet." Starting to feel sorry for the trapped hyperactive guest, Truth changed the surroundings. Ed watched the white retreated, replaced by a vivid, bright, empty street corner. Edward's favorite café in Central had appeared in front of him.

Echoing from memory, Mustang's voice dispersed though the streets. Ed's stomach tightened with longing. _"How many times are you going to meet with death?"_

Truth genuinely smiled, lifting a finger to the air, "To which you replied, _I donno, but next time I am meeting him for tea_. How about we play tea-time then?"

Looking up at the building then to Truth, Ed laughed. "You are making me eat my words now."

Getting out of the street, Elric sat down at the table across from Truth, who waved it's hand. Like magic, tea appeared on the café table.

After looking around, instinct yanked at him, yelling that there was something monumentally wrong. The picture perfect scenario of an apocalypse, where only Ed remained, sent an eerie chill down Edward's back. No bustling people, empty... so abnormally horrifically empty. Better judgment reminded him this wasn't reality. The white abyss was beginning to feel like the better option.

Trying to distract himself, Ed struck up conversation. "You're not death."

"You know I have many names. It's like I am one of those animals… what are they called again, ah! The chameleon! Weird eyes those buggers have."

"But you are also me."

Smiling, Truth stirred its tea. "All is one, one is all." Ed snorted, with eyes continuing to wonder. Taking notice of the companions heightening level of anxiety, the ghostly figure said, "Your biggest fear has come true hasn't it?" The blonde-ponytailed human lowered his head. Edward was not completely alone; Truth was present but as the entity pointed out, "To be alone. The fear and despair of losing everyone you love."

Ed thought,_ What was this, fuck with Edward hour?_

Lifting the tea up with its coaster, Truth pushed on, "You understand this better than most. Every living being has its own fears. BUT here is the funny thing," with a pinky up about to sip the little cup of tea, "uncontrolled fear is blinding. In your case, it is deafening. Take a moment to listen, Edward."

Exhaling, Ed took its advice and focused on his hearing…

* * *

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Mustang snapped, jumping to his feet and kicking his chair over. The restrained sleeping body on the bed never stirred. The standing man, body and soul, with all the raw emotions coursing through his veins, watched the patient's chest rise and fall with the slow rhythmic pattern.

They had given Ed's body sleeping medication to keep subdued. The thing didn't know it should rest, constantly trying to get up and search, to the point they had bound it down by the one wrist and two ankles. The hypothesis was proven: Edward Elric had a thick skull. The body wouldn't even adhere to any demands!

Roy's foot stung, having ended up hurting himself more than the chair; it was of no consequence. The fatigued and restless commander still remained in his spot, hands balled into fits at his sides.

This is how Riza Hawkeye found him once she entered the room. The Major's attire was the same as that of her superior officer. Their military jackets were removed and replaced by the white dress blouse tucked neatly into their trousers, covering their black undershirt. There needn't be anymore wearisome wear to add to the situation.

Always the rock, though malleable inside, Hawkeye pulled her best friend from his damning thoughts, "Sir?"

Mustang covered his face with his hand, to hide whatever form of shame and shattered emotion he could. Quietly, the Hawk moved in, fixing the chair, guiding him back down into it. Pulling another chair over to sit nearby, Hawkeye sat and waited for Roy to collect himself.

Finally running his hand up and through his short raven locks, "I don't have a clue." That hoarse voice was the best indication of what their leader was doing to himself, inside.

"No one expects you to know. It's inhumanly possible to know everything, including all of alchemy." Hawkeye joked, "With the exception of Colonel Elric of course."

Feeling the commander needed a reminder from his old teenage friend, Riza joked, "_Normal _people specialize in their craft of Alchemy, Mr. Flame. Besides, you can work together with Alphonse once he arrives."

The Major's positive energy and voice of reason was a breath of fresh air. Sighing, the Flame Alchemist, gave the Ed's lame body a distort glance.

Five days prior, the Brigadier General had to get on the phone inform the younger Elric brother:

"_Are you sure you don't want me to do this for you, sir?" Hawkeye offered, trying to lessen the load on her CO's plate._

_Mustang shook his head, "My mission, my failure." It was times like these that were reminders of the hardest parts to the position he held, and how much harder it would become as he climbed higher. You think this task would have become easier, when having the task time and time again, during Ishval. But this, this was on a completely different level. This was the Elric brothers. A true family that stuck together, succeeding in their goal, only for the elder brother to be ripped of his soul. _

_How could a phone call do a justice? It couldn't. If Al were still in the country, Mustang would have been in person, making it clear of where the blame should lie. To explain from start to finish, face to face, and own up to the failures of this commanding officer._

_Picking up the receiver of the hospital telephone, the line clicked after many connections, finally a young woman's voice, speaking in her native language, "Hello? This is Mei Chang speaking."_

_Mustang's Amestrian accent was thick when he spoke in Mei's language, but it was clearly understand, "Hello Ms. Chang. This is Brigadier General Roy Mustang. I am looking to speak with Alphonse Elric, but before I do, I need you to do me a favor."_

_Slightly taken aback, Mei wondered what she could possibly do from Xing. "Sure, anything!"_

"_I need you to be at Al's side." The solemn tone that came across the line, miles away, brought Mei's stomach into a knot. Instinctively nodding (though it was a phone call), she eyed the Al's back with sadness before saying, "I will…Does this have to do with-?"_

_Roy broke off her sentence before she could say the name, "I need to speak with Alphonse, please."_

_After a quick moment the chipper Al was on the line. "Hello Mr. Mustang, sir." _

_A ghostly of a smile appeared on Mustang's face. After all these years, Al was still nervous when speaking to the officer. Swallowing hard the General said, "Al, I am calling in regards to your brother."  
_

_Mei could feel the gut wrenching emotion off Al. _

_The worst immediately came to mind. Death. With his girlfriend holding his hand tightly, the grief stricken Al felt grounded as he fought his worst fears and began his search for answers. "What do you mean? He alright, right?!" Mei pulled a chair over helping her love to relieve some of his body's stress._

"_No..." Mustang could picture Al instantly pale. "He has lost his right arm again. The rest of his body is here in the hospital." Al forgot how to breathe, continuing to listen. "He is alive but without a soul." Roy shocked himself at how fluid that came out without cracking._

_If Mei wasn't a martial artist, she was sure her fingers would be broken with Al's unconscious grip. Even his eyes darted around as though in search for answers. Al's voice echoed the battle to fight back the stream of tears, hastily stammering back, "Arm.. what- how- he couldn't." His brother couldn't use alchemy! _

_Closing his eyes, he took a deep calming breath. Reclaiming his confidence (slightly shocking Mustang to the strength in tone), the younger Elric said, "No. Explain when I'm there. Don't let anyone touch the evidence. I need to see it as is. I'm leaving now. Where did this happen?"_

"_The town of Pendleton, located one hour out of West City. There is only one hospital here." Roy cringed; the phone was slammed down on the other end. _

His next call was to Winry Rockbell. Ms. Rockbell was currently on her way over from Rush Valley, and had insisted that she explain the circumstances to her grandmother.

Since the beginning of this mess, Roy barely slept, he couldn't stop thinking. Refusing to leave, his heart stung, it was all torment. Occasionally coming back to the nagging selfish thought: Having the time to understand and know what Metal and Fire shared, how could Roy live without?

Other thoughts raged at the … the… THIS! How do you label this fucked up conundrum? Maybe Havoc had it right, "downright cruelty". It all further enriched Mustang's admiration for Scar's strong convictions for retaining faith in a god. One that Roy could not possibly believe in. Merciful?! How the fuck was this merciful?! God was never human for where was the humane treatment in the Elric case?

There was a soft knock on the door catching the attention of two soldier's in Edward's hospital room. Frank peered inside. Keeping his voice soft, not to disturb anyone, "There is someone here to visit a 'Mr. Willingham'." A broad smile appeared on his face. "May I let her in?"

Mustang nodded; perplexed as to who would want to see him and not Ed. Frank disappeared for a moment, than led Ms. Linda in. She was carrying two plates piled with home cooked lovin'. "I heard you were in here with this lovely lady. So I thought it proper to bring dinner to you."

Roy went to stand and greet the lady but was told to remain seated as the plate was placed in his hands, with a fork, knife, and napkin. _It was dinner time already?_ Talk about special treatment. The soldiers weren't use to this.

The plump lady asked kindly, "Franklin, my dear, could you bring in some drinks for the two?"

Frank decided to joke despite the situation. "Alright, scotch for Travis, or whatever your name is." Turning attention to the passed out figure on the bed, "What? What is this?! Ed, you moron, you already had enough to drink?" This got the group to chuckle a bit. Shaking his head, the cook elbowed Ms. Linda. "Can you believe it? It's not even eight o'clock? Such a light weight. Must be the _small_ stature." That got some laughter going, and Frank continued, "Yeah I hope you heard that Eddie! You asshole!" Sighing with fake disappointment, he faced Hawkeye "Anyway, excuse me ma'am. What would you be having this evening Ms..?"

"Just call me Riza. Whiskey, on the rocks."

Emerald eyes went wide, as he took a step back. "Oh ho ho! Finally a strong kickass woman in town." Taking his leave, Frank threw a thumbs up. "You got it."

Cupping Roy's chin in hand, turning it left and right, Ms. Linda examined the soldier like the grandmother she was. "You look horrible my dear! Look at what worry had done to you." Letting go and taking a step back, shaking her head. "I am surprised you don't have salt and pepper growing out of your head!"

Between Roy's shock and confusion and Ms. Linda's sincerity, Riza was forced to stifle a giggle.

The grandmother continued, "I am not leaving until you eat everything off that plate. Growing or not, you still need your nutrition!"

Taking a bite for herself, Hawkeye's chestnut eyes lit up, "This is delicious ma'am. Thank you."

"I thought you soldiers needed a touch of home. As my late husband always said, there is nothing better to help moral than a warm home cooked meal made from the heart. He was also a commanding officer, and worried just as much as," catching Mustang's eye, "you, my dear". Oh! And I would not waste your time to simply bring food. I have come to personally say, Mr. Willingham-Mustang, you need not worry about my vote."

At first Roy was taken of track, still basking in blissful food. In seeing the slight befuddlement, Ms. Linda handed over a folded up paper from her purse. It finally dawned on him. Grumman must have announced the election, along with the candidates. When looking at the front page, his portrait with three others, took up the front page. A biography of each and a small summary for the plans they had for the country, were located on the inside.

Mustang peered over the top of the newspaper to Hawkeye, "So now it starts."

Riza, nodding and beaming, chewed a mouth full of food. After swallowing she said, "With all due respect, sir: We have to keep strong despite the challenges. You know Ed would kick your ass, so I will up him and shot it, if you slow down now."

_Oh he wouldn't like that now, s_miling to the inward joke, Mustang glanced back that the bed, where Ms. Linda was approaching.

Now the kind thoughtful woman was clearly bringing out the mother from within. Running her hand though the loose golden hair, getting it out of his face. Those bright beady eyes scanned the boy's continence, absorbing it all as if it were her child. "Who is he… Edward Elric? Where is he from? Where is his family?"

Mustang had to clear his throat before he tried to answer, thankfully interrupted as Frank slipped back in with a tray of drinks. Three waters, one scotch, one whiskey, and one glass of wine.

"I thought you were kidding." Hawkeye stated when taking her whiskey with an amused, thankful look. Mustang gladly took his, as Ms. Linda waved her hand to place it somewhere else for now. She was too busy musing over Ed.

After taking a sip of the scotch, Mustang answered Ms. Linda's previous question, "Nineteen years old, about to be twenty next month. Edward Elric is a prodigy among alchemists, a man strong in his values and morals, achieving the impossible, never settling for less. Orphaned, with his brother, at the age of five to grow and become the youngest state alchemist to ever enlist at the age of twelve. Ends up saving the country at age eighteen.

"As you have seen him act as Timothy Hughes, that is, in truth, the type of man he is. Kind, quick-witted, annoying, and impulsive. Known for having the small dog complex. Best compared to a Chihuahua."

Hawkeye snorted, eyeing Roy. "Couldn't have said it better myself. Without the Chihuahua, and annoying part."

"Sorry I stand corrected; Not annoying, I should have said a pain in my ass." Mustang did not miss the tiniest smirk on Riza's face. Did this woman ever miss a beat? _How the hell does she know? _

Frank crossed his arms, "That all must be ruff. He never complains."

"Never complains? Have you met the guy?" Mustang retorted.

"To you maybe but not about life." Frank turned around to see Havoc in the hallway, trying to get Hawkeye's attention. Explaining he needed to borrow her for a moment, thus Frank took his leave with her.

Taking a mouth of the warm meal, Mustang listened to Ms. Linda speak to Ed. "You've been though a lot haven't you? Such a shame. No one should live without the love from a mother. But I must be wrong, she never really left you did she?" Talking now to the commander, "The last time I saw him, he was really happy."

Mustang took a sip of his scotch, hoping it would the remedy to wash down anguish. Ms. Linda then pondered, "From what I understand, his soul is gone?" When Ms. Linda saw Mustang slowly nod, she sighed. "I don't quite understand it. All this Alchemy and science stuff, geniuses the lot of you. Do you at least talk to him?"

Mustang lifted an eyebrow, why would he? It was clear from observation and prior experience, that that there was only a body, not Ed. "No."

"You should. You never know the mysteries that surround us." After fixing Ed's hair, the mother pulled herself away, beginning to walk over to Roy. "Hope. We can only hope. I bet Mr. Elric can hear you wherever he is. My husband never learned that talking can be therapeutic." After giving Mustang a kiss on the cheek good bye, "If it would be alright, I would like to visit again."

"Of course. Thank you for the meal. Your husband was correct."

And as she walked out the door, she stood for a second, "And good luck in the election Brigadier General. For the heaven's sake, we need a man up there with a strong will and kind heart." She softly closed the door behind her, still Roy's military jacked bobbed back and forth on the hook causing the black book, containing the secrets of Fullmetal Alchemist, to fall to the floor with a clatter.

Placing the plate aside, Roy went to retrieve the book off the floor. Of course! There had to be answers somewhere in there. With a smile back on his face, and renewed hope, Mustang pulled his chair to sit closer to his other half (which ironically was only half there).

While chowing down, Roy started studying the book, to be ready for when Al arrived. He could at least contribute.

"I am expecting you to be there when I am sworn in. I will not tolerate being stood up… son-of-a-bitch Colonel Chihuahua." With a light sad chuckle, he muttered at the end, "Yeah I hate you too."

* * *

The young alchemist had slammed his hand down on the café table, making the tea cups dance. "You can crack all the small jokes and stick them-!" The last part silenced him. Hiding under his bangs, his clenched fist on the table bore white knuckles, trembling ever so slightly.

"No matter where you are Edowardo Elric-kun, you are never alone." The entity picked up its tea once more studying the human carefully.

Ed was able to keep himself together, clearly wanting to both punch and kiss the man that was somewhere so close yet so far away.

Exhaling heavily, Fullmetal decided it best to pick at Truth's brain, or whatever it was that held it's fast amount of information.

"What's with all the sacrificing? Seems barbaric."

"Balance. The universe works in a constant balance, come on. You know this!" Truth's response gave off a bit of disappointment. "If you came to me and I always gave you what you wanted, what is the sense of living? Living is to struggle, to learn from mistakes, no matter how painful or hard. Everyone has their own levels of challenge. Your challenges were extraordinarily difficult, but you overcame them. You look in hindsight, but honestly, if you changed one thing, you would not be the person you are sitting on front of me. Would you?

"Humans are given a limit in that life, what you call time, an added variant to that challenge of living. It was in hopes it would give a sense of urgency. Another little funny thing, you humans say there is never enough time, or that it is to, _short_."

"Are you seriously going to start?"

Chuckling, Truth shook its head, "No no… It's tempting. But, as I was saying, your species have one of the longest time spans on that planet. "Time" does fly when it is not used wisely, don't you agree?"

Ed nodded. How could he not? The young alchemist understood what Truth was teaching. He saw it in relation to his own life, when finally slowing down his pace, it lead him to look though a different lens. His time was _short_ with Mustang, but had felt very long to reach the goal with his brother. It was all about perception, 'time' was irrelevant.

"But I digressed from my main point to the balancing universe discussion. My job isn't easy. If I do too much, people get dependent, and when nothing is done they lose hope. The key is to use a light touch. When you do things right, people won't be sure you've done anything at all (1)."

* * *

The candidate for the presidency studied that black book, all night and into the early morning, striping it apart line for line. There were areas filled with seemingly random facts, the engineering of core research of many specialties, and all were included with little side notes on the corners and sides of the pages. There was no sparing of space on a page, where ever ink or graphite could be put, it could be found.

Roy found something cute about the little Muppet authoring the words in the margins. There were basic reminders of what was needed from the market: _Apples, oil, polish. _On different page frustration: _Theory proven fact: Colonel is a bastard with small dick neurosis._ More reminders, written with tactful finesse:_ Morally bankrupt Colonel with a God complex needs another report on the stupidity of man. _Some not so cheery: _Tucker- biological alchemy- Dead End. Find reversal for Nina_ (an idea Ed had later been consumed by). _Marco- decision: stone no longer a factor for use._

This book exposed a lot of what Fullmetal had to hide. But Mustang had a feeling this was only the tip of the iceberg. _This is endless…._ The intricate cycles, musings of a math genius, and history? _Wait a minute… Xerxes connections? After seeing Ross off? Al? _

Mustang sat up in his chair. The onyx eyes scanned for the date at the top. It was a week after the Gluttony incident, where the Elric brothers and Ling, were left at the battlefield with the homunculus. He had only heard snip-bits of these events. The consumption and return from Gluttony was on the list of how many times Ed had endured the gate and how crafty he was at pulling the impossible. That was the extent to the knowledge. So starting from the top:

_Xerxes/ Al's Body_

_Ruins of Xerxes were found, a piece intentionally destroyed to hide their secret._

_I had the unfortunate finding that the people of Xerxes did not disappear. Trapped, powering the stones within the homunculi brigade, most likely including 'Father'. Envy brought forth the proof of this claim with its true form. The people could speak though the skin, confused, wrought with despair._

[Scribbled on the side_: Envy confessed to impersonating the soldier that shot the child in order to spark the Ishvalan rebellion_].

_Gluttony's rampage unveiled his true power. 'Father' created him with the intention of having a convenient path to the gate on the side. Ling, Envy, and I can contest how much of a failure it was; a black abyss, ankle deep in blood, on a plain infinitely stretching 360°. Anything Gluttony consumes is dropped there, and that's where the missing piece to the ruins is located._

_I replicated the Xerxes array__. Idea: we could cross to the real gate and guide us out, we are doing live human transmutation, ourselves not from the dead. A sacrifice would be required, ie the biggest risk factor. Envy offered. With knowledge of using their soul energy as sacrifice, I activated the array. Theory proven correct, making it to the true gate, but instead of one, there are two. Al's body is sitting in front of the second one. I couldn't move fast enough to reach it before my gate opened. But when I told Al to come toward me, he said, "I can't. You aren't my soul. I can't go with you."_

_Somehow, Al and I are linked. At least all hope is not lost. _

[Another note: _Owe Colonel Bastard 520 cenz. Team is spread. We know to much and are being played like a fiddle_.]

Rubbing his forehead, Mustang took a second to absorb what he had read. Could this mean Ed was trapped at the gate? The reversal of Al? A sacrifice had to still be made to get his soul back, but at what cost? Immediately, without hesitation, Roy thought, _Would the gate take my alchemy as payment?_

The whole thought process was interrupted when he heard a metal box and all its components crash to the floor. Winry Rockbell had arrived, standing in the doorway frozen. The last time she had seem Edward this bad, was the day the brothers tried to bring their mother back from the dead. The mechanic swept through and started to slowly peal back the bandaging on the right shoulder. By passing all greetings, silent tears left those cobalt blue eyes, speech still strong, "No infection?"

Mustang answered, "None."

Nodding Winry continued her work. Havoc leaning on the doorway muttered, "I already spoke to the staff, they are willing to let you use the facility if automail is decided for him."

After exposing and examining the wound, the metal plates, anchors, and screws were all in place. "This is the same exact tare as last time… All I would have to do is add connecting ports, half the work is already done." Wiping her face on her shoulders, she continued, "I already brought a replacement with me. Damn idiot, always have to give an arm and a leg?!"

"Just an arm this time Winry." Havoc smirking.

"Idiot." The nurse came in with supplies as Winry started to change the bandages for her brother.

Mustang started to explain. "Ms. Rockbell he-"

But was cut off by Winry. "Wait until Al is here, so you don't have to explain more than once." There was a long silence, before Winry said, "Congratulations. A lot of people in Rush Valley are talking about you. As Ed's superior officer at the time of the fighting, which nearly destroyed half the town, the compensation you sent will go a long way for you."

Wither that was meant to make Mustang feel better or worse, was anyone's guess.

* * *

"In the, Pluralistic Honor Institution of Science and the Heavens, what was their belief in regards to what happens when you die?" Truth asked.

"You are judged at a gate." As soon as the words left Ed's mouth, the scenery changed yet again. Truth sat before a pearly white gate, behind a luxurious white marble desk propped higher to look down upon Ed. The human sat behind another smaller marble slab table that had the faintest electric blue hue.

"So you are here, dead so to speak, and I happen to be a gate keeper. I get to judge, allowing you into paradise, or casting you out to a realm of despair. What do you believe I would judge you on?" It seemed truth was having the time of its existence.

Ed didn't know what to think of this, was this for real? Deciding that even if it was or was not, there wasn't anywhere else to go, so why not play along with sincerity "Um, Reole?"

Truth's amused chuckle, made the human nervous. "And why is that?"

"I was the catalyst to a civil war leading to thousands of deaths."

Leaning over a bit, the entity rested its elbows on the desk. "And those deaths are solely your fault, blood on your hands as they say?"

Crossing his arms, Ed said, "Yes, if I approached it differently or let it be-"

"The same would have occurred. The plans were already in motion, the area was already restless. You only accelerated the matter. _You_ did not know the whole story, or the velocity of the tensions. And in the end, the experience humbled you, changing your style in how to deal with those kinds of issues. Look at how you handled Pendleton with its PHISH-y business.

You're a silent seed planting prophet."

Blinking a few times, Ed tried to clear his mind to make sure he heard that right, "Excuse me?"

"You plant seeds."

"Do you have some narcotic substance that you're not sharing with me?" Ed sat up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Winry Rockbell. Faced with the _truth_ of the past, in the presence of her parent's killer, and armed with a tool for retribution, you stopped her. Why?"

"It wouldn't have accomplished anything." Truth waited to hear what it wanted to come from Ed, "It would have caused more grief in the end."

"YES! You understand things on a different level. You told her, "Your hands are not used to kill people, they are hands that let people live." In the same instance, you reminded her that she constructed a leg to stand up on. Say you were responsible for Reole, does that not make her too, responsible for giving you the arm and hand, bloodied from the civil war?"

"No! How would she have known I was going to do that?"

Truth smiled. "Same principle of a catalyst. Where does the blame end? How can I hold you responsible for what you did not know?

"Things went on in the world around you, in which you have had no control over. All actions constructed from hate, anguish, vengeance, or even those good intentions, ideas, and extra miles from the heart, reverberate. Everyone is connected by a string, all actions are vibrations felt by the lives you impact, positive or negative. They will bounce back or continue to vibrate on in ways you do recognize. To people you don't know, maybe relatives, neighbors, or other people when you are long gone; spanning distances and time.

"Sit tight young alchemist, we have much to go over."

* * *

Al walked in quietly, nodding a hello to Mustang, while giving Winry a warm hug.

How odd it was not to hear the old clanking of metal coming up a hallway. Come to think of it, that use to be Mustang's warning that Fullmetal was about to make his dramatic entrance.

The younger brother, with travel wrinkled clothes, walked over to the body's side. The moment it sensed Al, the dull eyes shot open, staring unblinkingly back at the bright autumn ones. Sighing, Alphonse felt Mei link their hands as he said, "Brother, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

The body's left hand moved and stopped at the limits of the restraints, lazily trying to reach the person before him. Al reached out to it, saying calmly, "Don't worry. I'm going to figure this out. Just you wait." Taking the hand and laying it back down, Al then ruffled his brother's hair. This brought tears to Winrys eyes, while inwardly yelling at herself for being a cry baby.

The body's eyes watched every move Al made. The younger Elric turned to Mustang and asked, "How are you, Mustang, sir?"

"Al, just call me Roy." Mustang was already on his feet, shaking Als flesh hand. "And I should be asking you that question."

"I am glad I am not here to bury him. Clapping his hands together, Al looked ready to take on the world. So, let's get started. Take me to where it all happened, fill me in on the way." As they, Mustang, Winry, and Al, started walking out of the hospital, the rest of the Mustang team asked if they could join. Al accepted of course, more brains working the better. On the way, they all stop at the café for a drink and a bite to eat on the go.

This change of direction, with no more waiting and now acting, recharged Mustang and brought the old commander back out from the foggy haze. With their Alchemic minds in play, they entered the PHISH facility.

Father Cush and Rose Thomas were sitting, talking, when they noticed the group enter. Father Cush, dressed in civilian clothing, quickly jumped to his feet. "For a second I thought Ed was walking in with you, Mr. Mustang!"

Al was smiling from ear to ear, "I don't know if that is a compliment or something to worry about. My brother is a huge troublemaker." Inside of course he was always proud to be Ed's brother.

Rose gasped. "Al? Alphonse?!" Al nodded and was greeted by a tackle hug. In a sincere, heartfelt tone, Rose asked, "How is he?"

"Alive."

Holding Al at arm's length, Rose studied him. "Look at you! This is incredible! Where have you been?"

"I have been studying Alkehistry in Xing. This is Mei Chang, do you remember Win-" They were already hugging at the reunion.

Rose also hugged Mei hello. "This is my first time meeting someone from Xing! I would love to chat with you at some point that is if you don't mind."

Mei was all smiles, "Of course!"

Al turned to the priest, politely asking, "Would you mind if we examined the room my brother was in when the events occurred?"

"Oh please, follow me. Does anyone know Alchemy to activate the door?" Once the priest asked, Al pressed his hand on the first door, which opened to expose the hallway littered with rubble.

Hawkeye explained with her usual professional air, "We had to breach the second door by blasting it open."

Nodding with acknowledgment to her words, Alphonse took the lead, walking into the room, finding a glass littered stone floor, with a large array spanning its surface. His eyes followed the line to his right that connected the array to the stage, where the gate replica loomed over. Then to his left, the where multiple lines spanned up the clinical walls to connect with empty indents. Pointing to the walls, Al asked, "What was up there?"

The kind priest answered, "If I am remembering correctly, flasks. I was only here for a moment before I went searching for help."

Rose chimed in. "They were flasks, Scar an-"

"Scar's here?!" This shocked Al.

"Yes, he didn't want to leave yet. He wanted to meet with you to see if he could be of any assistance." Rose put her arms behind her back.

With a small smile, Al shook his head, "To think of where we use to be, and where we are now." Taking out a small note pad and pen, he began to scratch the circle, muttering, "Flasks… Father said something about the little homunculus in the flask…"

"You mean the Homunculi's Father?" Mustang inquired.

"No, my dad." With each footstep Al took, it was accompanied by the sound of crunching and crushing glass. "Who was in here when it happened?"

"I was." Mustang followed Al around the cycle. "Fullmetal and Donavan were on the stage. There were approximately 20 to 25 people in the room when I arrived. Donavan, has the same ability as us when using alchemy, clapping his hands he created a transmutation cycle that took them out of here. The array we are standing on, activated, and it all goes black from there."

"So they went to the gate..." Al slightly cringed. _How many more times before you crack brother?_

Climbing the stairs to the stage together, Al's grip tightened around his pencil, at the sight. Blood splattered a smear to where Ed dragged himself to start his own array.

Mustang visited this room once before this time, and was able to conclude was Al was already piecing together, "Fullmetal gave up his right arm to be able to activate that array. He knew something was going to happen to the people in the room."

Winry asked, "So this is a human transmutation cycle?"

Al corrected, "No. Something completely different."

"So why would they be brought to that place, what that gate?" Winry climbed the steps and flinched with empathetic pain to the sight, of what must have been, agony.

"The guy was trying to pull something off that required the gates supernatural ability to accomplish…" Al knelled down and rested on his heels, when Rose said, "They were trying to harness the power of the soul."

"What?!" Al's exclamation bounced off the walls. "And here I was guessing this crazy guy was trying to bring back homunculi."

Havoc spoke up this time. "That would have been a great theory Al. Only we have witness testimony that his goal was to gather souls and use their energy."

"Like a philosopher's stone."

"No more like a renewable source, not collecting, compressing, and spending it." Mustang put his hands into his pockets toying with his lighter (having carried one ever since the incident with Lust).

Al started to sketch Ed's array, completely astonished at what his brother had produced. "How did he come up with this? I don't think I can even copy this down correctly."

Breda jumped up onto the stage, "I tried as well. I can draw it again and we can compare later to see if we missed anything."

Nodding, Al thought that was a great idea. The group exchanged thoughts and mingled, there murmurs filled up the empty room. Al took a moment, staring down at the blood array. "Brother was frightened…its all in his strokes." Lifting his head to look out to the others, Mustang followed the gaze, as Al continued, "Waking to an entire room filled with bodies on the ground." Proud of his sibling, Al smiled looking back at the array, "He wanted it to work, to save everyone." Unable to concentrate, he moved to be cross-legged. But the complexity of it was a daunting task to figure out how this transmutation circle worked, and what the keys were to reverse it. _How could you get to the gate without preforming human transmutation?_

Mustang sat next to him, pulling out the black book and handing it over. "I haven't had the chance to complete it, but my guess is, he's waiting at the gate. Vice-versa of what you went through."

Hope shined though Alphonse's eyes. "Sir! You're a genius."

"No, I had more time to think about it, while waiting. The only perplexing part: I don't understand how your body didn't decompose after all that time, where here, we have to worry. Remember Barry?"

"Yes, but it was Ed who was sustaining me. His deep sleeping and infinite appetite, along with the stunted growth was because this body was feeding off him. That plain is on a different set of rules than here. We are on a time limit here for the two factors, decomposition and/or rejection. Then I will be here for a funeral."

* * *

"Back to the seed planting Mr. Elric. Rose Thomas. Thanks to you her tree is now growing and extending to spread those seeds to others. Courage and conviction! The hash lesson you left, _Get up and walk forward_. Oh! We can't forget they mayor if Youswell. He trusted in no one, and all but lost hope. You waltzed into his life, saved the town, making what seemed impossible to be possible. Leaving the lesson that there are righteous people, it is okay to hope and trust, and good guys don't finish last!

"Scar. Seeing the devotion to your brother reminded this Ishvalan of his own sibling's devotion to him. That seed you planed needed a lot of watering from multiple encounters, events, and people. It was during his interaction with Winry and your actions to guard her, that finally broke the barriers that walled up his mind."

Ed mumbled, "What is the point of this?"

"Say since we are on the topic, if Scar were sitting where you are, how should I judge him?" Truth sat back, arms folded.

"On who he is now. He's changed, just as you said, having learned a lot. Look at what he is doing, working slowly to rebuild with Mustang's help." Ed's stomach twisted again. All Fullmetal wanted to do was keep Roy out of his mind, he never believed he could miss someone this much.

"Why should I judge you on different criteria?" Truth peered down at the human who was becoming annoyed.

"Alright, I get your point. Let Reole go, not my fault."

"Now tell me what I should judge you on."

Rolling his eyes, Ed thought for a second and his face flushed. "I- uh…"

The entity nodded, "I know what you are about to say, so say it."

Fullmetal looked up. "If we are talking PHISH standards, or some social standards then you would judge me because I fell for a guy."

"So?"

"That's not normal."

"Nor is your hatred for milk." Truth paused. "You're missing the point aren't you?" Ed's blank stare was the answer. "You are a smart individual but when it comes to yourself you are clueless! Humans tell you that your hatred for milk is abnormal, but please define normal."

"Normal is a conformed standard."

"Who is 'normal'?"

"Al."

Truth leaned over again. "A male Homo sapian who spent half his life as a soul attached to a suit of armor and is a stray cat magnate, has conformed to a standard like the rest of the species?"

Ed narrowed his eyes. "I am not liking the vocabulary being used here, _thing_ that is up on its high horse."

"Mr. Elric, please state your answer to my question that started this whole debate. The one about what I should judge you on."

"I fell in love with a man."

"Does that not sound odd as it rolls of the tongue? There needs to be more love in that world, who am I to judge against love. Love is light, like hope and pure joy. Why is that something deemed negative, all based on physicality?" Truth sat back once more, still pressing on.

* * *

Hawkeye walked up to the stage, "Sir, could we take you away for a moment?"

Mustang glanced over to Al who nodded an okay. Standing back up the General jumped off the stage and followed Hawkeye to the main church. The rest of the team, minus Breda, tailed behind. Hawkeye opened a door to a long corridor, lined with other doors on the left, and on the right, windows letting the afternoon sun shine in. Upon reaching a specific door, Hawkeye let them all into a conference room.

Once they were all settled, Hawkeye put coffee that was prepared, on the table for everyone. "Father Cush graciously allowed us to use the room and provided this for us."

Havoc jumped to the point, "Sir, it's time to plan our campaign."

For the next half an hour they rattled off the campaign trail, planned on what kind of speeches and where. Not knowing much about the agricultural industry, Mustang voiced he needed to go and physically learn from the farmers to they can see he was eyes and ears on all issues and economic fronts.

That's when Fuery brought it up, "What about stopping in Ishval?"

Roy tapped his pencil on the table. "I don't see how that would benefit anyone."

"We can give it a shot, they already know you are the one trying to help rebuild the infrastructure with Scar."

Falman suggested, "Maybe it is best if we kept Scar to do the name dropping."

"I am not _using_ Scar like that; we owe him more respect. We will take that idea up at a later date. Anything else?"

Havoc spoke, "Yes. Breda's notes here indicate that people like to see a family man." Chuckling Jean brought up a good point, "Hughes was right. He's coming back to haunt you. You should have found a wife, long ago."

Mustang was not liking this idea. "Is it really necessary?"

Havoc nodded along with Fuery. Jean explained, "You have been a military man all your life. You have also been in war, killing people. They want to see a family portrait, there is only so much words can say about your intentions and who you are. It's all in the actions. Can a strong military man like yourself, love? It shows humility and compassion. That you know the struggles of a family, shows you can relate to the common citizen."

Hoping the excuse would work, Mustang stated, "I can't just find someone."

Havoc shrugged. "We can try during your travels, or it be fixed."

"Lying to the public?"

"Yes."

Rolling his eyes, Mustang muttered. "Great, already starting on a "truthful note.""

"You would be lying anyway, sir." Mustang's head slowly turned to look at Hawkeye. "Boys, can you give the Brigadier General and I the room for a moment?"

A chorus of "Yeah, sure" followed by the shuffling of chairs, shifting of paper, and the snapping of books and then all was quiet as the door clicked shut.

"Sir, may I speak freely."

"When do I ever restrict you?"

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Major Hawkeye asked her superior officer and hopeful future president, "What has happened between you and Colonel Elric?"

"Nothing gets past you."

Riza gave him a stern stare. "Nothing. I need for you to trust me, be honest."

"Would it bother you if I admit to be in a relationship with Fullmetal?" Mustang was back to fiddling with lighter in his pocket.

"Why would I care?" Roy gave her and _its obvious why_ look. "Seriously, you think I would judge you on something so ridiculous? Who you love is your business, not mine. As my best friend, all I care about is if you're happy. But it is also my job to watch your back. How serious are you two?"

"Serious enough." Mustang's wall was down again, and it showed. Worry and longing had returned. "What gave it away?"

"I've had a good inkling for a while. How the two of you interact, wither you knew it or not. According to Havoc, I also have a "radar". Also, I use these powerful tools called eyes, for observation. This week alone was a good indication." The Major continued, "Others, that are not our friends, might also notice."

The state alchemist averted his eyes, "So you are advising to simply forget about Ed?"

"Not at all, we can make it work, somehow. What you will have to do is get married and it can't just be anyone as your fake wife. It has to be someone you trust with this information. I am willing to play the part that is after I speak to Jean about it."

Scrunching up his eyebrows, Mustang pondered, "Are you sure? And how did I miss that one?"

"Yes I am. We have your back, sir. Professional, as always, never to put you in a situation where you have to oust us due to fraternization issues."

The seemingly random topic flew off Mustang's mind and out his mouth. "And what of the sacrifice to be paid to get Ed back?"

The Hawk's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean, sir?"

"When Al and I-"

Hawkeye snapped into a rant. "You? I understand that you love him, and I will sound callous and insensitive, however. First let me point out, the last time you went through the gate it took your sight, which was returned with the souls of Ishvalans. Next, People are vain; one thing could change the entire picture. Do you hear what you are saying? Sacrifice! What if the reversal is wrong with a rebound? What then?

"Which brings me to my last point: You have a country you need to protect, a country with an uncertain future. Need I remind you, Creta is constantly pounding at our door, and Darchma is at the brink of declaring war on us? The other three candidates could not come close to averting either crisis. With you, we have your pregame alliance already in play with Ling, so all of Xing can back us up.

"Roy, stop for a second and reverse it with Ed. How would you feel waking up to find out you are the reason for holding _him_ back."

Mustang slammed his fist on the table. "And nothing stopped him from righting his wrong."

"This isn't your fault!"

The General stood. "No back up. Nine hours to recon. Don't you dare tell me that I wasn't wrong. If that body rejects this state and that heart stops, it could be as early as tomorrow that I will be burying Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the Alchemist for the People!" A tear fell from the corner of his eye. "What then will the papers headline for the candidate, Roy Mustang?"

After a moment, Riza stood up, turned Roy to face her and hugged him. "Sir, you're useless when it rains."

Returning the hug, they both chuckled through their tears.

When the two had composed themselves, they left the conference room and headed back to the investigation.

It was past dark when Rose rushed into the room from the main building. "Everyone, you have to come see this."

Upon leaving the building, Roy's ears caught onto singing instead of the public outcries from that day. Once they exited the church, the group saw the glow of candle lights. It seemed the entire town was out. Slowly descending the stairs, Winry gripped Al's arm. There was a memorial wall, filled with hopes, prayers, wishes, and thank yous.

Winry was in tears; Rose was in tears, even Al. "It's amazing what my brother can do without even trying…" Rose nodded in agreement.

A strong hand fell on Al's shoulder; Scar nodded his hello which was returned.

The small group of Ishvalans sang a prayer for Edward's healing, the PHISH sang a song for energy and safe guarding of life, and the little Leto group sang for renewal and love.

The candles were like a sea of stars, souls of light, bright and dim, flickering into the night.

Once it all came to an end, candles were left, and some of the crowd stayed other dispersed. When Mustang and the group walked up the street passed O'Lucky's Tavern, two little voices called out, "Mr. Mustang! Mr. Mustang!"

Mustang turned around, Jaden and Jake were running up to him. Both gave him a bear hug around the knees. Jake asked excitedly, "If you win, can we visit you in Central?"

Thinking, _what would Hughes do?_ Roy went down one knee to be at their level. "Sure, only if you promise to bring your Grandma with you."

"PROMISE!" Ruffling their hair, Jaden asked, "How is Mr. Hughes doing? Did you bring him ice cream?"

"Not yet. But I promise not to forget."

"Don't forget his favorite is Banana!"

* * *

"I ask you again, what should I judge you on Edward Elric?"

Ed sat for a long while. If the question was asked simply, without social context and without PHISH, Leto, or Ishvalan theology, then it would be a historical question. Wait how would it be historical, there was no past tense in the equation. It was perception. It could be currently. What on him could Truth judge him by, which brought him to this answer: "What I harbor in my soul."

Truth laughed happily. "Oh you are an amazing creature. Indeed!"

"Is that why some souls were brighter and darker than others in the flasks?"

"You got it. Some harbor more negative than the positive, others are clouded by contexts and restrictions holding themselves back from true happiness. For example, how you would feel not being able to share love with the person you care about most, Roy Mustang."

Smirking, Ed jested. "You know I think you should have a talk with him, he has this awful god complex."

* * *

Al retired to the Inn (to continue with research) with the rest of the group. Mustang made his way back to the hospital. After taking off his military jacket and hanging it on the back of the door, the worn out soldier took one of the chairs and pulled where Ed's left hand lie.

Sitting down, Roy started to talk to Ed. "We're closer to a solution. You're brother's here and Winry has an extra arm for you. The town was all out hoping for your safe return. You're one influential Colonel Chihuahua. If all goes well, what could you possibly do next?"

Laying arm on the bed to use as a pillow, placing a hand on top of Fullmetal's, Mustang's sleep laden voice muttered, "I'm right here Ed, I'm not going to let you fall."

* * *

Ed smirked, "Thanks. Sleep well, General Bastard."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

In the next chapter: Sacrifices, Speeches, and Secretaries  
Oh and that awkward Wedding.

* * *

**Chapter 07: Our Sacrifice**

* * *

(1) Futurama: Godfellas Ep. Quote.

AN: Yes, you may be wondering, where has all the insanity gone? Oh, trust me like Mustang trusts Riza. It is still there and what happens, you will have to wait and read for yourself.

Granted this is not the strongest chapter. I used it to explain some more, lay more foundation, and tie some things together.

I STILL WANT TO KNOW THINGS. THAT BOX BELOW IS A GREAT FORM OF COMMUNICATION! PLEASE? REVIEW? ANY KINDS OF LOVIN'?!


End file.
